Harry Potter y la Sociedad de Merlín
by Brownstone
Summary: Harry Potter trabaja en un caso, algo normal para cualquier Jefe de Aurores. Albus Potter y su hermano James estudian en Hogwarts, algo normal para cualquier mago de su edad. Sin embargo, el caso de Harry comienza a desentrañar un oscuro secreto, y cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder en Hogwarts. ¿Estarán estos sucesos relacionados? ¿Qué es lo que la historia pasó por alto?
1. Viejo conocido y nuevo por conocer

****Bueno amigos, este es mi primer fic en Fanfiction. Sé que esto suena a súper noob, pero estoy intentando acostumbrarme al formato de esta página, jeje. El sistema de publicación es bastante distinto comparado con las páginas que frecuento y en las que subo mis fics.

Antes de pasar a este primer capítulo, quiero decir tres cosas: primero, que es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter. Es una experiencia nueva e interesante para mí poder subir un fic de una de las sagas literarias que más me gustan y en una página tan importante como lo es Fanfiction. Quería que lo supieran, je. Segundo, metiéndome en el desarrollo del fic, avisarles de ante mano que durante la primera mitad del fic narraré dos historias simultáneamente. Una de ellas es la vida de Harry, el Jefe de Aurores, y la otra es la vida de Albus y su hermano James. Y por último, aclarar que mis conocimientos sobre el Universo de Harry Potter que van más allá de los libros son escasos. Sé que muchos de ustedes deben saber mucho más que yo en cuanto al mundo mágico, así que si ven que escribo cosas que en realidad no son así, les pido que disculpen mi ignorancia y me lo comuniquen para poder arreglarlo y tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro.

Creo no tener nada más que decir, así que, sin ánimos de hacerlos esperar más de la cuenta, los dejo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

**| Capítulo 1 | **_Viejo conocido y nuevo por conocer._

No es ningún secreto para la comunidad mágica que el Callejón Knockturn es un lugar peligroso, donde los miembros más detestables de la sociedad encuentran un hábitat en común para intercambiar objetos de contrabando, pedir 'servicios especiales' y escapar de la Ley. Lamentablemente, pocos de los que frecuentan esa zona podrían ser considerados como tontos. Sus actividades, pese a que todo el mundo las conoce, son raramente demostrables en un juicio, debido a la falta de evidencia y a la total clandestinidad en la que operan. No dejar rastros es un arte esencial y con muchos adeptos en esa zona de Londres.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando la información se filtra. Pequeños errores pueden ser catástrofes cuando se trata de actividades ilegales. Aunque para los contrabandistas, lo más peligroso, detestable y común es la información que deliberadamente se le otorga a las autoridades. El Callejón Knockturn no sólo reúne a gente con objetivos en común, sino que se encarga también de reunir gente que no dudaría un segundo en vender a su madre con tal de salvarse a sí mismos. Ante la amenaza de un auror, un comerciante no duda en entregar a sus colegas. A cambio de la información, los aurores o miembros del Ministerio hacían la vista gorda con respecto a las propias actividades del informante, las cuales de todas formas no suelen ser graves.

Fue ese motivo el que llevó a aquellos dos hombres a ese callejón. Encapuchados, sin posibilidad de que sus rasgos puedan ser identificados, se adentraron en una tienda de lúgubre apariencia, donde los clientes parecían temerosos de la luz del día. La iluminación era muy pobre, manteniendo la mayoría de los objetos en las penumbras, ocultos de ojos curiosos.

El dueño del comercio se acercó lenta y cautelosamente desde el mostrador. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular hospitalidad; se acercó con la varita apuntando directo hacia los recién llegados. El hombre, pálido y de complexión delgada, los miraba con descarada desconfianza.

-¿Qué desean?- Preguntó casi en un susurro, arrastrando las vocales.

-Venganza. Deseo venganza. Y usted puede ayudarme.- Dijo el más alto de los hombres. Cada palabra parecía estar impregnada de una rabia contenida. Las pocas personas que se encontraban allí, ojeando algunos instrumentos de extraña apariencia, parecieron no inmutarse por las palabras de aquel hombre. Parecía ser algo completamente normal.

-Ya veo.- Dijo el comerciante, bajando su varita lentamente.- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?- Cuestionó, con una maligna sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Queremos que alguien sufra. Nada de muertes rápidas. Queremos algo letal, lento, doloroso y que no deje rastros.- La figura encapuchada sacó una bolsa. La abrió y la lanzó a los pies del comerciante. El brillo de los Galeones era más potente que la lúgubre lámpara.

El comerciante levantó la bolsa con ayuda de su varita, y observó los Galeones con detenimiento. Pareció considerar sus opciones unos momentos. Observó fijamente a los dos hombres, y con la cabeza les señaló una puerta detrás del mostrador. Sin decir una sola palabra, las dos figuras encapuchadas se encaminaron hacia allí.

Entraron por la puerta y se encontraron en un lugar al aire libre. Tres hombres susurraban en medio del lugar. A unos pocos metros había un pequeño armario, probablemente lleno de artefactos asesinos y oscuros. Los tres hombres se callaron al ver a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué buscan?- Gruñó uno de los tres.

-Algo que mate lenta y dolorosamente, sin dejar rastros.- Repitió uno de los encapuchados.

-Ooh, creo que tengo justo lo que precisan.- Sonrió uno de ellos. Se acercó a la puerta, y comenzó a revisar. Se podía oír claramente el ruido de varios envases de vidrio chocando unos contra otros.

Uno de los recién llegados observó otra puerta que se encontraba en la parte trasera de ese patio al aire libre. La puerta permanecía cerrada con un conjuro.

-Aquí tienen.- Dijo el hombre, cerrando nuevamente la puerta que estaba revisando. Tenía en sus manos una botella redonda con un líquido de un oscuro color violáceo. -Veneno de acromántula. Paraliza a la víctima y destruye sus nervios, uno por uno. Un poco en su whisky de fuego, y el hombre será un cadáver en unas horas. Indetectable.- Hablaba con un aire de poeta, como quien describe lo mejor que puede a la Venus de Milo.

-Espero que entienda que necesito que sea en verdad indetectable. No quiero tener al Ministerio siguiéndome.- Replicó uno de los dos hombres encapuchados.

-Créame, estimado amigo. El Ministerio señaló este líquido como ilegal debido a su imposibilidad de rastrear. Es extremadamente fácil matar con él.-

Los dos hombres encapuchados se miraron y asintieron.

-Lo llevamos.- Afirmó uno de ellos.

-Bien, bien... Entonces, en cuanto al precio...- Comenzó el contrabandista de veneno de acromántula, pero entonces, unos ruidos desde la parte delantera del negocio hicieron sobresaltar a todos. Era el inconfundible sonido de hechizos destruyendo el interior de la tienda. El grito de "¡Aurores!" no pasó desapercibido tampoco. Los tres hombres que se encontraban en un principio en el patio se sobresaltaron, pero antes de que pudiesen intentar hacer algo, los dos encapuchados se deshicieron de sus túnicas negras.

-¡_Desmaius_!- Gritaron ambos, aturdiendo a dos de los hombres que intentaban sacar sus varitas. El tercero, quien tenía la botella de veneno en su mano, pareció desorientado durante un momento. Luego, levantó su varita.

-¡_Reducto_!- Gritó. Sus dos objetivos rodaron hacia un lado para evitar el hechizo.

-¡_Accio Botella_!- Dijo uno, atrayendo hacia sí mismo la botella de veneno.

-¡_Depulso_!- De la varita de su compañero, una potente esfera de lo que parecían ser ondas de sonido salió disparada impactando en el pecho del tercer hombre, quien fue arrojado violentamente hacia una de las paredes. Con el golpe, el hombre pareció quedarse aturdido. Sin embargo, antes de desmayarse, movió su varita en dirección a la puerta que permanecía cerrada con magia.

Los dos hombres parados en el patio sintieron el conjuro desvanecerse. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y tres horrendas figuras salieron, silenciando la batalla que llevaba lugar dentro del comercio, y bajando la temperatura drásticamente, mientas se deslizaban sobre el suelo, apenas tocándolo con sus negras telas.

Dementores.

Los tres dementores se lanzaron hacia los dos hombres. Uno de ellos ya tenía su varita en el aire.

-_Expecto Patronus_.- Dijo, con mucha tranquilidad. Su patronus se lanzó hacia los dementores, golpeándolos y enviándolos directamente dentro de la puerta por donde salieron. El otro hombre, con la botella de veneno aún en su mano, selló con magia una vez más la puerta. Se quedó contemplando el brillante patronus de su compañero.

Hacía mucho que no veía ese ciervo.

…

Harry y Ron se aparecieron en el Ministerio de Magia. Todos se les quedaron observando, mientras se acercaban al elevador, rumbo al Segundo Piso. Pese a que Harry Potter llevaba más de 15 años trabajando como Auror -era, de hecho, el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores-, tener una leyenda viva en el Ministerio era algo que ilusionaba a sus trabajadores.

Aunque, por supuesto, también admiraban a Ronald Weasley. Era uno de los mejores aurores, y sus conocimientos tácticos y habilidades en la batalla le habían forjado su propia reputación.

Los dos entraron en el elevador. Eran los únicos, además de los memorándums mágicos propios del Ministerio. Tan pronto como comenzaron a bajar, Ron le dirigió una mirada a Harry. El hombre notó rápidamente la manera en la que su amigo lo observaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no usabas tu patronus.-

Harry sonrió. Era cierto. _Cornamenta_ no había galopado en una batalla desde hacía más de diez años, desde que el Ministro de Magia Shacklebolt expulsó a los dementores de Azkaban y los desterró de Gran Bretaña. Desde entonces, solo utilizaba su patronus de vez en cuando. Cuando se sentía nostálgico y quería recordar viejos tiempos -y a su padre, también-, su patronus siempre lo reconfortaba. El aura de felicidad y buenos recuerdos que emanaba e hacía sentir mejor en sus momentos de crisis. Y además, desde pequeño, _Cornamenta_ era una de las compañías favoritas de James. A Harry le gustaba, cuando James tenía tres años, invocar su patronus en los terrenos fuera de su casa y dirigir a_ Cornamenta _hacia su hijo. La risa de James al intentar tocar al ciervo y caer hacia delante era lo más conmovedor que Harry había escuchado en su vida.

Pensar en eso le recordó a sus hijos. Hacía menos de unas horas, James y Albus habían partido hacia Hogwarts. James, a sus trece años, concursaba el tercer año del colegio al que Harry logró llamar '_hogar_'. Y el pequeño Albus estaba comenzando su primer año.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más pronunciada. Albus estaba sumamente nervioso por ser su primer año; y no era para menos. Harry recordaba sus propios miedos. Aunque claro, la situación era muy diferente. Mientras que Harry había sido criado por muggles que lo odiaban y habían mantenido el mundo mágico como un secreto para él, Albus había crecido en el mundo mágico. Y, sin presumir, Harry, el Niño que Vivió -o, como luego el _Diario El Profeta _lo re-bautizó, "_El Niño que Venció_"- fue quien lo crió. Albus había sido criado por uno de los magos más importantes de la historia, y según algunos sondeos, el mago más importante de la Historia Moderna después del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. El pequeño Albus no tendría que estar muy nervioso. Harry le recordaba constantemente, para hacerlo sentir mejor, que al llegar a Ollivander's había encontrado su varita al primer intento, mientras que él mismo había probado con la mitad de las varitas de la tienda. Aunque evidentemente, lo que más asustaba a su hijo era quedar en Slytherin. Pero luego de lo que le dijo sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador, Albus parecía más tranquilo.

-_Segundo Piso: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_.- Anunció una voz femenina en el ascensor. Ron y Harry se bajaron, y fueron rápidamente a sus oficinas. La de Harry, por supuesto, era más grande, y tenía mucho más papeleo que ninguna de las otras. A veces, como en ese momento, Harry miraba las pilas de papel que debía leer, firmar y entregar, y se preguntaba por qué no le daba ese trabajo a alguien más y se volvía un simple auror, sin tanto papeleo. Pero, como su encantadora esposa le recordaba, necesitaban el dinero extra. Y además, Hermione no le perdonaría si dejase el puesto solo por llenar unos papeles.

Tomó su pluma encantada para escribir por sí misma según Harry dictase, y comenzó a rellenar los formularios de arresto. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la pila que se encontraba junto a la fotografía de su familia comenzó a bajar.

Pasó casi dos horas llenando esos papeles, cuando su reloj de mesa le indicó que ya eran las 7pm. Guardó su pluma y se levantó. Era hora de interrogar a los sospechosos.

Caminó a paso firme, sin detenerse, hacia la sala de interrogación. Esposado en una silla se encontraba el hombre que intentó venderles el veneno. Sin su capa y con la luz de la sala, Harry logró distinguir por primera vez sus rasgos. Era un hombre rubio, de pelo corto. Su piel pálida y su mirada llena de odio le recordaron vagamente a Lucius Malfoy. Pero Malfoy se encontraba en Azkaban, lejos, muy lejos de Londres.

-Bien, bien... Estás en serios problemas. Aunque eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?- Preguntó retóricamente, mientras se sentaba en su silla frente al acusado. El hombre delante de él no respondió. Le miró fijamente, con odio.

-Púdrete...- Dijo, finalmente. Harry sonrió.

-Tal vez no entiendes la gravedad del asunto. Te encontramos intentando vender veneno de acromántula. El veneno de acromántula, como bien nos recordaste a mi compañero y a mí, está prohibido y regulado por el Ministerio de Magia. Por eso, te enfrentas a varios cargos que podrían enviarte a Azkaban. Pero además, tenías un escondite donde guardabas a tres Dementores que, adivina, también están considerados como... digamos... 'objetos no permitidos'.-

El hombre continuó mirándolo, aunque en sus ojos se reflejó por un momento el miedo a ser enviado a Azkaban. Aunque pocos lo creyeran posible en un principio, luego de la partida de los Dementores, la prisión de los magos se volvió un lugar aún peor.

-Como si fuera poco, encontramos múltiples artefactos encantados que son considerados como 'Objetos No Comercializables y Extremadamente Peligrosos'. Estás enfrentándote a cadena perpetua de Azkaban.- Le dijo Harry, buscando alguna reacción negativa en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Pero éste permanecía inmutable. Harry suspiró. -Bien, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato para reducir tu condena.-

El hombre miró durante unos segundos, desconcertado, aunque luego volvió a su mirada de odio.

-Ese veneno de acromántula es extremadamente difícil de conseguir. Y, gracias a algunos informantes, sabemos que tú recibiste un pedido para conseguirlo. Evidentemente, recolectaste un poco más de lo necesario para poder vendérselo a otros compradores. Pues bien, dinos a quién se lo entregaste, y te prometo que tu estadía en Azkaban será mucho más corta de lo que es en estos momentos.-

El pelinegro observó al delincuente durante un minuto. Su oferta era muy buena, pero aún así, el rubio parecía dispuesto a afrontarla antes que delatar a su cliente. Harry suspiró.

-Muy bien. Nos veremos en un rato.- Dijo, levantándose y yéndose de la sala. En cuanto se fue, un auror mucho más corpulento que Harry tomó su lugar. La vieja rutina del policía bueno y el policía malo.

Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Ron en lugar de la suya propia. Encontró al pelirrojo dictando un vociferador. Toda su oficina se encontraba desordenada, con papeles por todos lados, y Ron estaba lleno de hollín.

-¡Y que sea la última vez que intentas hacer estallar mi oficina! ¿Entendiste? ¡La próxima vez utilizaré todas mis influencias en enviarte una semana a Azkaban! ¡_Terminato Vociferator_!- Añadió, con un movimiento de su varita. El vociferador se cerró, y salió despedido hacia la Lechucería del Ministerio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó entre risas Harry.

-El idiota de George.- Fue todo lo que respondió Ron. Con un movimiento de su varita, toda la oficina volvió a su estado normal, y con un simple hechizo se limpió todo el hollín. -¿Cómo te fue?- Agregó.

-No muy bien, pero espero poder convencerlo. Ron, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar a casa? Ya sabes, Lily se debe de sentir muy sola sin sus hermanos. Teddy me prometió que hoy iría también. Ven con Hermione y con Hugo, quien también debe sentirse un poco solo.-

Ron miró a Harry durante unos momentos, luego miró hacia el suelo, revisando mentalmente su agenda.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo, finalmente.- Avísale a Hermione mientras lleno este memorándum.-

-Deberías avisarle, tú, es tu esposa.- Replicó Harry, acercándose a la chimenea. Ron hizo un ruido que sonó parecido a un "como sea", haciendo sonreír a Harry. El Jefe de Aurores tomó unos polvos y los echó a las llamas de la chimenea. El fuego de pronto adquirió una tonalidad verde.

-_Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_.- Dijo, firmemente. Unos segundos después, la cabeza de una mujer apareció en las llamas.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces en la chimenea de Ron?- Preguntó, intentando mirar por sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Su oficina es más acogedora que la mía.- Dijo, con una sonrisa.- Escucha, ¿quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche? Teddy irá también.-

Hermione lucía encantada con la idea.

-Oh, por supuesto. Cuando salga del Ministerio iré a casa de mis padres a buscar a Hugo. Llegaremos un poco antes de la cena.- Dijo, con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Tengo que volver, nos vemos luego Hermione.- Se despidió.

-Hasta luego, Harry.- Y su cabeza desapareció de las llamas, que adquirieron su color normal.

Harry escuchó un suspiro y se volteó a ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, curioso. Ron le dirigió una mirada.

-Hermione y Ginny juntas... Creo que hasta que terminen de hablar y comiencen a cocinar, yo ya habré muerto de hambre.-

…

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue increíble. Albus se sentía más emocionado de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Había viajado en uno de los últimos compartimentos, junto a su prima Rose. Era el primer año de ambos, y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo qué podría pasar, e intercambiando opiniones al respecto. Sus padres se habían negado a darles muchos detalles, argumentando que era mejor que se sorprendieran. Aunque Albus contaba con James, su odioso hermano mayor, quien le contó horribles historias sobre los peligros de Hogwarts. En una ocasión, cuando James estaba hablándole sobre los centauros que vivían en el bosque y sus tendencias a adentrarse en los terrenos y atacar a alumnos, su madre entró en la habitación. James se metió en serios problemas por asustarlo, y su madre le dijo que probablemente ninguna de las cosas que había escuchado de su hermano fueran del todo ciertas. Lo cual no era de extrañar, dado que a James le gustaba exagerar las cosas, y si era para molestar a Albus, mejor aún.

Sin embargo, el hecho de no saber a qué iba a enfrentarse era aterrador. Sabía que el Sombrero Seleccionador le diría a qué casa pertenecía. Pero, ¿y si terminaba en Slytherin? Su padre le había dicho que el Sombrero tomaba en cuenta su opinión, pero, ¿y si al Sombrero no le importaba lo que él, Albus, opinara? ¿Y si no terminaba en Gryffindor?

James probablemente se reiría, y lo molestaría durante el resto de su vida. Rose tal vez estaría triste, pero no diría nada. Los profesores y el resto de los alumnos lo mirarían raro. Albus comenzó a imaginarse las palabras de los demás al verlo pasar con sus túnicas de Slytherin. '_Mira, ese es Albus, el hijo de Harry Potter. ¿Te enteraste que fue seleccionado para Slytherin? Su padre no debe estar nada orgulloso_...'.

Sí, lo que más lo aterraba era la opinión que sus padres tendrían de él. Su padre le había dicho que no le importaría, pero Albus sabía que eso no era cierto. Tratarían de disimular frente a él, pero en el fondo, se sentirían sumamente defraudados. Después de todo, James había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Era uno de los mejores cazadores del equipo de Quidditch, y era muy popular en el colegio. Su hermano era, desde todo punto de vista, mejor que él.

El tren comenzó a desacelerar. Albus tomó uno de los cromos de Mago que había obtenido en una Rana de Chocolate. Una fotografía de su padre le sonreía abiertamente desde el interior. Lo volteó, para leerlo una vez más.

_Harry Potter, "El Niño que Vivió", actualmente Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Famoso desde su primer año de vida por haber detenido a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Su adolescencia estuvo repleta de hazañas y logros espectaculares, siendo los más destacados la obtención del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la legendaria victoria sobre Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Considerado por muchos como el más grande mago vivo. Es un amante del Quidditch._

Albus sonrió al leer la forma en la que se referían a Voldemort. Su padre le había dicho desde pequeño que el mundo mágico no decía su nombre por miedo, pero que él se había encargado de que nunca regresase. Le había dicho que no había que tenerle miedo, y que había que llamarlo por su nombre.

Luego de unos minutos, Albus y Rose bajaron del tren. James le había dicho que se adelantaría con sus amigos para subirse a los carruajes. Albus no sabía a dónde ir, y por la cara de Rose, ella tampoco estaba muy segura. Entonces, oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

-¡Los de Primer Año! ¡Primer Año, por aquí! ¡Primer Año!-

Albus sonrió enormemente. Casi un metro sobre las cabezas de los demás alumnos, una persona, con un gran manojo de cabellos negros ordenaba a todos. Albus no pudo resistirse el impulso, y haciéndole un gesto a Rose, ambos fueron corriendo hacia aquel hombre.

-¡Hagrid!- Saludó Albus, abrazando al guardabosques de Hogwarts. Hagrid pareció sorprendido un momento, pero al reconocer a Albus, le devolvió el abrazo. Hagrid los visitaba cada vez que él o alguno de sus hermanos o padres cumplía años, y de vez en cuando también se les unía en Navidad.

-¡Oh, pequeño Albus! ¡Y también la pequeña Rose!- Dijo Hagrid, con una gran sonrisa.-Estaba esperándolos. Ah... Primer año en Hogwarts... Deben estar nerviosos.-

Albus y Rose asintieron.

-Descuiden, no es tan malo como James probablemente te dijo. James... Es tan parecido a su abuelo...- La mirada de Hagrid se perdió, nostálgica, en el cielo nocturno. -Como sea, quédense aquí, ya nos vamos. ¡Primer Año! ¡Alumnos de Primer Año!-

Cuando Albus vio el Castillo Hogwarts, unos minutos después, se quedó con la boca abierta. Era incluso más grande y más maravilloso de lo que le recordaba. Sólo había estado allí una vez, a los tres años, cuando su padre lo llevó a una conferencia que protagonizó sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pronto estaba ya en las puertas del gran castillo, bastión de la enseñanza mágica británica. Hagrid golpeó tres veces la puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente. Un brujo alto, de cabello corto y de rostro amigable apareció del otro lado. Sonrió a los alumnos.

-Muy bien Hagrid, yo me hago cargo desde aquí. Gracias.- Dijo, haciendo un gesto a los alumnos para que entren al vestíbulo.

-De nada, Profesor.-

El profesor llevó a los alumnos a las puertas del Gran Comedor, que permanecía cerrada. Se volteó y observó a todos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería más importante de Europa. A continuación, serán seleccionados para pertenecer a una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Hey, no estén nerviosos.- Añadió, viendo la cara de muchos de los alumnos.- Créanme, no tienen de qué preocuparse. Ahora bien, una vez que son seleccionados para sus casas, vivirán e irán a clases con los miembros de la misma. Sus triunfos y logros harán ganar puntos a sus casas; sus infracciones a las reglas, se los quitarán. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos se lleva la Copa de las Casas. Sin embargo, más allá del espíritu competitivo, todos, sin importar de qué casa sean, son o pueden ser amigos.-

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, y Albus sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Estaba sumamente nervioso. El profesor pareció darse cuenta, porque se acercó al pequeño Potter que estaba en la primera fila y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Tu padre y yo estábamos igual de nerviosos que tú. Cada vez que pensamos en ello nos reímos. No es nada de otro mundo, créeme.-

Las palabras del profesor parecieron calmarlo. Su padre también había estado nervioso, y pocas cosas podían poner nervioso a Harry Potter.

-Gracias Nev... em... Profesor Longbottom.- Corrigió enseguida. James le había dicho que no debía llamar a los profesores por su nombre, o podrían castigarlo.

-No hay de qué.- Respondió Neville.- Muy bien, ¡vamos!-

Entraron al Gran Salón. Albus observó las mesas, las banderas, las velas flotantes, el cielo encantado, los plateados fantasmas brillando entre los alumnos... Todo era maravilloso. Observó la mesa de profesores. Identificó a la Directora McGonagall, que los había visitado en el verano en alguna ocasión. También reconoció a la amiga de su madre, Luna Lovegood, Profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sentado en otro extremo de la mesa estaba Seamus Finnigan, profesor de Pociones. Muchos eran viejos amigos de su padre.

Albus sonrió cuando en la mesa de Gryffindor, James lo miró y le levantó los pulgares.

Tal vez Hogwarts no era tan malo después de todo. ¿Cómo podría, un lugar tan maravilloso, ser malo?

* * *

Aquí finaliza la primera de muchas aventuras(?). Ok, no. Pero sí es el final del primer capítulo. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews (hace mucho que quiero decir eso). Háganme saber cualquier error que puedan encontrar. Actualizaré en una semana aproximadamente. Saludos


	2. Clases y Casas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de los elementos de esta historia me pertenecen. Ni los lugares, ni los personajes, ni los objetos. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. **

****Hello dear readers. Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me gustaría que alguno me dijera si el disclaimer está bien redactado. Los otros foros donde participo tienen ellos mismos el disclaimer. Es, por lo tanto, la primera vez que hago uno. Lo sé, noob total.

Como sea, considero que este es un capítulo interesante y que muestra de qué se trata esta historia paralela de Albus. Los problemas que enfrenta, etc. Y creo que también define su personalidad y la de su hermano. Los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**| Capítulo 2 |** _Clases y Casas_

La Profesora McGonagall se levantó, silenciando inmediatamente el bullicio presente en el salón.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts.- Saludó, con apenas una fina sonrisa. Albus se preguntó si siempre sería así de seria, o si sólo quería dar una imagen de mujer estricta. Su padre siempre se refería a ella como una excelente hechicera, una mujer estricta, pero también de gran corazón.

-A continuación tomará inicio la Ceremonia de Selección. El Profesor Longbottom ya les habrá hablado de lo que significa pertenecer a una casa, así que sin más preámbulos, ¡que comience la ceremonia!-

Neville hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita un taburete, en el cual colocó un sombrero desgastado. Albus se sintió decepcionado. Se había imaginado múltiples veces la forma del Sombrero Seleccionador. Siempre había creído que sería un sombrero alto, elegante, con los nombres de las cuatro casas bordados en telas de magníficos colores. James incluso le había dicho que tenía boca, pero evidentemente, era otra de sus mentiras.

Y de repente, el silencio se interrumpió con la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Albus estaba tan impactado al ver y oír el canto del sombrero, que apenas si prestó atención a la letra. ¡James no le había mentido! Se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado cuando una explosión de aplausos y vítores inundó el salón. También él aplaudió, aunque no hubiese escuchado ninguna de las palabras. Neville se paró junto al sombrero, con un rollo de pergamino en sus manos.

-Cuando diga su nombre, por favor, acérquense y pruébense el Sombrero. Aven, Anthony.-

Un chico flaco y de estatura media se acercó nervioso hacia el taburete. Se sentó y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, que le cubría los ojos.

-¡SLYTHERIN!- Gritó el Sombrero tras unos segundos. La mesa de Slytherin se puso de pie y aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo a un aliviado Anthony.

-Barton, Eric.- Llamó Neville.

Un chico de cabello medianamente largo y negro se acercó con más seguridad que la de Anthony y se colocó el sombrero. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el Sombrero gritó:

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Albus comenzó a ponerse más y más nervioso a medida que las letras de los apellidos se acercaban a la 'P'. No tenía miedo a ponerse el Sombrero, no. Lo que lo aterraba era lo que el Sombrero podría decir. Intentó visualizarse a sí mismo en Gryffindor, con James y Rose en la Sala Común. Tal vez si sólo pensaba en Gryffindor el Sombrero lo enviaría allí. Sí, tenía sentido.

-Malfoy, Scorpius.-

Albus vio a un chico de cabello rubio, con nariz respingona, acercándose al Sombrero sin mucha seguridad. Antes de que el Sombrero ocultase sus ojos, Albus logró ver una mirada de miedo y dudas. Se preguntó si él se vería igual al subirse al taburete. El Sombrero tardó un poco más que con los demás, aunque no dudó en gritar:

-¡SLYTHERIN!-

La mesa de Slytherin lo recibió como a un héroe. Por lo que el tío Ron decía, el padre de ese chico, Malfoy, era un hombre muy malo y había también pertenecido a Slytherin. Aunque Scorpius no parecía ser un chico malo, e incluso se lo notaba un poco incómodo con esa bienvenida.

-Potter, Albus.-

Todo sonido pareció esfumarse. Todos estaban mirando fijamente a Albus, lo cual no hizo sino empeorar la situación. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que debía moverse. Comenzó a caminar nerviosamente. Tan nerviosamente que se tropezó con su túnica, e hizo un esfuerzo para no caerse. Algunas risas se escucharon, sobre todo desde la mesa de Slytherin, quienes no disimularon las carcajadas.

-¡Cállense, malditas serpientes!-

-Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, James Potter.- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall, severamente. Algunos en la mesa de Gryffindor le dirigieron miradas acusadoras a James, quien pareció no inmutarse, y le sonrió a Albus. Éste último se sintió increíblemente mejor luego de oír a su hermano defendiéndolo. Con más seguridad que antes, fue hacia el taburete y colocó el Sombrero en su cabeza. Entonces, una voz comenzó a hablar en su mente.

-_Potter... Oh, sí... Eres igual que tu padre. Tienes potencial y talento. Pero te sientes opacado... Opacado por tu hermano, sí. Sientes que eres menos que él. Y veo... Veo temor. Temor a decepcionar a tus padres. Temor... Temor a acabar en Slytherin._- La voz del Sombrero hizo una pausa.- _Igual que tu padre. Pero no planeo enviarte a Slytherin. Veo en ti gran valor, y estás dispuesto a trabajar duro para enorgullecer a tus padres... Sí... Podrías estar en Hufflepuff... o tal vez en... _¡GRYFFINDOR!-

Antes de quitarse el Sombrero, escuchó una explosión de aplausos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminó apresuradamente a la mesa de su nueva Casa. Había entrado a Gryffindor. No decepcionaría a su familia después de todo, no en el primer día al menos. Dio un vistazo atrás, hacia la mesa de profesores, y vio a Hagrid y a Luna sonriéndole. Se sentó junto a James, quien le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, de manera amistosa. Todos le estrechaban la mano. Albus se preguntó si su recibimiento era tan visiblemente más cálido que a los demás por ser hijo de Harry Potter o por ser hermano de James Potter. O los dos, tal vez. Ambos eran muy populares, y todos probablemente esperarían que él también marcase alguna diferencia.

El resto de la Selección pasó mucho más rápida y distendida para Albus. Luego de haber quedado finalmente en Gryffindor, no había nada que le preocupara. Se aseguró de dejar un asiento libre a su lado, para Rose, quien acababa de ser llamada para probarse el Sombrero Seleccionador, siendo la última de los alumnos en la lista.

Su prima estuvo sentada en el taburete más tiempo que ningún otro alumno. Albus comenzó a preocuparse, mirando a James. Tal vez al Sombrero le gustaba tardar más con el último alumno, para dar un final con suspenso. Sí, probablemente era eso. Pero justo antes de que le preguntase a su hermano, el Sombrero habló.

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Albus sintió un baldazo de agua fría. Permaneció boquiabierto. Vio a Rose quitarse el Sombrero, tan desconcertada como él, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Ravenclaw que aplaudía la llegada de un nuevo alumno.

-¿Ravenclaw?- Repitió.

-Oh... El tío Ron va a volverse loco, te lo digo.- Sonrió James.

Albus lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué se tomaba todo como una broma? ¿Es que no entendía la gravedad del asunto? Rose no iba a estar en Gryffindor. Albus y ella habían imaginado estar en clases juntos. Pero ahora, él no conocía a ninguno de sus compañeros. Y Albus no era como James. No tenía la innata capacidad de hacer amigos rápidamente. Se imaginó pasando el año solo, sin amigos, mientras James iba a Hogsmade, a Las Tres Escobas, hablándole de todas sus grandes aventuras.

La Profesora McGonagall interrumpió su pesimismo, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

-Concluida la Ceremonia de Selección, procederé a dar unas palabras antes de dar inicio al banquete.- James dejó escapar un suspiro; tenía hambre y quería cenar lo antes posible. - Primero, quiero informarles a los alumnos de primer año que está prohibido para todos acercarse a los bosques que rodean al Castillo. También está prohibido utilizar magia en los pasillos interiores del castillo. Y finalmente, anunciar que tenemos algunos cambios en el personal este año. El celador Filch, luego de casi cincuenta años en el cargo, decidió retirarse finalmente.-

Una lluvia de aplausos y gritos de alegría interrumpieron a la Profesora. Albus vio a James chocando los cinco con un compañero suyo. James siempre se quejaba de que aquel "viejo loco" lo castigaba por "bromas inofensivas". No sabía si el hombre era bueno o malo, pero seguramente, esas bromas no eran para nada inofensivas.

-Sí, sí, sé que no era muy querido por los alumnos, pero todos lo recordaremos con cariño.- Sonrió McGonagall.- En su lugar, el nuevo celador será el señor Silver Eaglen.-

Un hombre de largos cabellos plateados se levantó en la mesa de profesores. Vestía una elegante túnica negra y blanca, y unos guantes plateados como la luna misma. Su mirada era un tanto profunda, como analizando a cada alumno cuidadosamente. El Gran Salón le dedicó un cortés aplauso de bienvenida.

-Muy bien, que comience el banquete.- Ordenó la Profesora McGonagall.

Para el asombro de Albus, todos los platos de oro se llenaron de deliciosas y agradables comidas. Era la más grande variedad de platillos que había visto en su vida. Se olvidó por unos segundos de Rose, y se concentró en deleitar su estómago.

…

-¡Lily, Hugo! ¡La cena está lista!- Les comunicó Harry.

Los dos niños dejaron de jugar e hicieron una corta carrera hacia la puerta de la casa de los Potter. Entraron rápidamente en la sala de estar, iluminada con múltiples lámparas. Había fotografías de la familia por todas partes, una alfombra con los colores de Gryffindor, y algunos cuadros, con recortes periodísticos escritos por Ginny y algunos de los múltiples reconocimientos de su padre. Entre todos, se destacaban la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y el Premio Anual de Hogwarts.

Avanzaron por una puerta a la derecha, y entraron a una sala calefaccionada por el cálido fuego de la chimenea. En el centro de la sala había una mesa para diez personas. Ron y Teddy se encontraban ya sentados, hablando de los últimos resultados de Quidditch. Harry se sentó frente a Ron y rápidamente se les unió a la conversación.

Ginny y Hermione entraron a la sala y se sentaron junto a sus respectivos esposos. Flotando detrás de ellas se acercaron unos deliciosos platillos. Al sentir el exquisito aroma, Ron golpeó su estómago con la palma de su mano, diciendo que podría comerse un hipogrifo. Sin embargo, el apetito pareció esfumarse cuando vio a Kreacher detrás de los platillos, llevándolos con su magia hacia la mesa.

Si hace veinte años Kreacher era un elfo doméstico viejo y feo, ahora estaba definitivamente peor. A cada paso que daba parecía estar a punto de caer y no levantarse de nuevo. Seguía utilizando la misma ropa sucia de siempre, y tenía el Guardapelo de Slytherin falso aún colgado en su cuello, como lo había tenido desde hacía veinte años. Kreacher había sido uno de los primeros elfos liberados luego de que se aprobara la Legislación de Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos impulsada por Hermione, aunque había tomado un par de años de preparación psicológica para que entendiera hasta cierto punto lo bueno de esa legislación. Sin embargo, el viejo Kreacher se negó a utilizar ropa decente, y le dijo a Harry que le serviría a él y a su familia en agradecimiento por el recuerdo de su antiguo amo Regulus. Y a decir verdad, tener a Kreacher en la casa era un alivio. Kreacher hacía algunas de las tareas domésticas, permitiéndole a Ginny y Harry tener un poco más de tiempo libre. Pero sobre todo, cuidaba muy bien de los tres hijos de la pareja. No era afectuoso ni cariñoso, pero los respetaba por ser sangre pura, y se encargaba de mantener a James a raya con su rutina de molestar a Albus.

En cuanto depositó la cena en la mesa, Harry le dijo a Kreacher que podía descansar. El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia, y luego desapareció.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Buckbeack?- Preguntó Teddy, luego de que se quedase pensando en lo que había comentado Ron hacía unos momentos, sobre comerse un hipogrifo. -¿Dónde lo liberó Hagrid?-

-Lo llevó a los Montes Urales, creo. A una colonia de hipogrifos.- Respondió el auror de ojos verdes, recordando a esa bella criatura que había salvado con ayuda del giratiempo de Hermione.

-¿Qué son los Montes Urales?- Preguntó Hugo a su madre.

-Son unas montañas que separan Europa de Asia.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-El tío Charlie tiene una casa de verano allí. Ya saben, allí hay también una reserva de dragones, y cuando Charlie debe viajar a quedarse por unos meses tiene que tener algún lugar donde vivir.- Ron no esperó a que su plato aterrizara frente a él y tomó los cubiertos.

-Ron, ¿podrías recordar tus modales y no comer antes de que todos reciban su plato?- Le reprochó Ginny, en cuanto Ron comenzó a comer. -Deberías darle el ejemplo a tu hijo.-

-¡Pero si Hermione es la que se encarga de dar el ejemplo! Yo solo soy el padre apuesto y divertido que se encarga de que no sea todo pergamino y pluma.-

Todos rieron, incluso Ginny, e inmediatamente comenzaron a comer. La cena transcurrió amena y rápida, entre risas, anécdotas y especulaciones sobre cómo estarían sus hijos en Hogwarts. Teddy les hablaba de su búsqueda de trabajo, y de que ya había enviado los papeles al Ministerio. Ron comenzó a criticar a los "burócratas secretarios del Ministerio", mientras que Hermione se quedó observando a su hijo Hugo. Hugo estaba pinchando repetidamente con el tenedor un trozo de su comida. Parecía estar pensando en algo.

-¿Sucede algo, cielo?- Le preguntó Hermione dulcemente. Hugo levantó la mirada. Todos de callaron y miraron al pequeño Weasley.

-Teddy...- Comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo.

-¿Si?- Preguntó el hijo de Remus Lupin.

-¿Vas a casarte con Victoire?- Preguntó finalmente.

Teddy escupió el juego de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. En pocos segundos su cabello había cambiado de un castaño claro a un rojo fuego brillante, muy similar a sus mejillas. Lily comenzó a reírse. La habilidad metamórfica de Teddy siempre le había resultado muy entretenida.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-James dijo que los vio besándose. ¿Van a casarse?- Todos los presentes se encontraban con una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, era casi dulce la inocencia con la que Hugo preguntaba. Por otro lado, era algo que, los mayores sabían, era un asunto privado de Teddy y Victoire. Además, era claro que él no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar abiertamente de ello.

-Yo... Pues... No, no me voy a casar con Victorie aún.- Dijo, mientras trataba de controlarse para que su cabello volviese a su color "natural". Realmente nadie sabía cuál era su color natural, pero Teddy prefería el castaño claro, así que casi siempre lo veían con ese color de cabello.

-¿Pero si no se van a casar por qué se besaron?- Esta vez fue Lily quien preguntó.

-Pues... Porque...- El cabello de Teddy amenazó con cambiar de nuevo, pero el muchacho parecía estar controlándose. Harry decidió que era suficiente. Como buen padrino que era, evitó que Teddy continuase en esa situación incómoda.

-Lily, creo que si Teddy no quiere hablar de esto, nosotros no debemos forzarlo. ¿No crees?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pero si se casara con Victoire sería parte de la familia.- Dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que su madre había usado ese día. Harry creyó ver una pequeña sombra en los ojos de Teddy, y creyó entender a qué se debía.

-Teddy ES parte de la familia. No necesitamos tener el mismo apellido. Lo que realmente sentimos es lo que importa, y estoy seguro de que consideras a Teddy como hermano casi tanto como yo lo considero un hijo. Eso es todo lo que necesita para saberse parte de esta familia.- Añadió, observando directamente a los ojos a su ahijado.

Teddy se quedó quieto, aparentemente shockeado por lo que acababa de oír. Haber crecido sin padres había sido muy duro para él, pero había encontrado en Harry y su familia un hogar en el cual siempre sería recibido con los brazos abiertos. Ginny acarició el brazo de su esposo, claramente feliz de las palabras que éste le había dedicado a su ahijado.

El resto de la cena transcurrió normal, aunque Teddy comió con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

…

-Lo siento, Albus.- Se disculpó por enésima vez. El desayuno acababa de terminar, y pronto sería la primera clase de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts. Los más jóvenes estaban extremadamente ansiosos, mientras que algunos de los más grandes parecían extrañamente resignados. Albus se quedó sorprendido al notar eso. Para él, estudiar allí en Hogwarts era definitivamente un privilegio, y por todas las historias que su padre le contaba, parecía ser el mejor lugar para pasar el año en todo el mundo.

-Descuida, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. Además, ya oíste a Neville, dijo que podemos ser amigos aunque estemos en diferentes casas. Nos veremos en los momentos libres y a la hora de los banquetes.- Le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida. Lo cierto era que Albus no podía dejar de sentirse mal por el hecho de que su prima Rose hubiese terminado en Ravenclaw.

-Sí... Supongo.- Respondió la chica, mirando al suelo.

-¡Ravenclaw, primer año, por aquí!- Gritaba un estudiante de Ravenclaw con una 'P' en su túnica. Rose levantó la vista y miró a Albus, con una expresión en su rostro que parecía pedirle permiso para ir con su casa. El chico simplemente sonrió y asintió. Su prima se volteó y caminó junto a los alumnos de su casa.

Albus se quedó observándola durante unos momentos, mientras subía las escaleras de mármol rumbo a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos que lo tomaban por la túnica y lo llevaban casi arrastrado hacia unas escaleras que, al poner un pie sobre ellas, comenzaron a moverse. Se volteó y vio a James, sonriéndole.

-¡No era necesario hacer eso!- Se quejó, mientras acomodaba su túnica.

-Oye, ¿de veras te afecta tanto que Rose sea de Ravenclaw?- Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la escalera, en una pose despreocupada y con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo... ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Exclamó indignado.- Ella... Ella es la única que conozco aquí en Hogwarts. Ahora que ella está en otra casa yo no tendré con quien estar.- James se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Albus tuvo que desviar la mirada. No debería haberle dicho eso a su hermano. Probablemente James se burlaría. Porque claro, James era súper-popular. La idea de no tener amigos no le era familiar. Fue por eso que Albus se sorprendió al notar la mano de su hermano en su hombro. Al levantar la vista lo vio sonriéndole. No era una sonrisa maligna, o una sonrisa burlona. Era casi... casi como si se preocupara un poco por él. Pero eso no podía ser cierto; James no se preocupaba por él.

-Al, mamá me dijo que probablemente te sentirías así. ¿Y sabes algo? Estás equivocado. Para empezar, yo también estoy en Gryffindor. Además, eres el hijo de Harry Potter.- La sonrisa de James se hizo aún más grande. Evidentemente esperaba que eso animara a su hermano menor, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del mismo, continuó hablando.- Creo que todavía no lo entiendes. Nuestro padre es un héroe, y tú eres su hijo. La gente hará fila para poder hablar contigo. Te llenarás de amigos.-

-No, no me llenaré de amigos. Sólo de gente a la que le importa mi fama.- Respondió el chico de los ojos tan verdes como su padre.

-Bueno, si quieres esa mirada pesimista, está bien. Ahora apúrate, tienes clases de Encantamientos en esa puerta.- Señaló James, una vez que terminaron de subir la escalera que se movía y entraban a un pasillo.- Yo tengo clases de pociones en las mazmorras.-

-Eso queda en el otro extremo del castillo, ¿cómo harás para llegar a tiempo?- Preguntó curioso Albus.

-Conozco los pasadizos del castillo.- Respondió con orgullo James.-Como sea, nos vemos luego Al.- Y dicho esto comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta llegar un retrato. Albus observó cómo con su varita tocaba una de las esquinas del marco de sólida madera, y un segundo después atravesaba la sólida pared como si se tratara de un fantasma. Mientras entraba en el aula de Encantamientos, el chico hizo una nota mental para pedirle a su hermano que le enseñase algunos pasadizos. Al entrar ocupó un lugar en el fondo. Compartían clase con los alumnos de Slytherin. Albus no pudo ignorar todas las miradas que le dirigían los demás alumnos. Las de Gryffindor eran principalmente evaluadoras, como si con la vista pudieran detectar qué tan bueno era. La de los estudiantes de Slytherin eran más como una amenaza silenciosa. Intentó distraerse acomodando su tintero y su pluma.

-Buenos días, alumnos.- Saludó una aguda voz que provenía de un mago de pequeña estatura que se encontraba parado sobre unos libros. - Soy el Profesor Flitwick, e impartiré la clase de Encantamientos. Realizar encantamientos es una de las cosas más maravillosas de la magia. Pueden ser complejos como las más difíciles transformaciones, y tan útiles como los más avanzados hechizos de defensa. Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme qué es exactamente un encantamiento?-

Unos pocos alumnos levantaron la mano, pero pronto las bajaron, uniéndose a todos los demás que observaban con un poco de sorpresa la mano en el aire que sostenía el segundo hijo de Harry Potter. Albus se concentró en observar únicamente al profesor Flitwick, para no ponerse nervioso. El leve gesto de sorpresa que el hechicero tenía, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido, y eso puso más nervioso aún al joven alumno. Con un movimiento de la mano le indicó a Albus que responda.

-Un encantamiento es un hechizo que modifica las propiedades de un objeto, sin cambiar su apariencia necesariamente, como sí sucede con las transformaciones. Algunos encantamientos también influyen en la relación del objeto con el medio que lo rodea, moviéndolo o haciéndolo invisible, por ejemplo.- Intentó decirlo lo más calmado posible, para que sonara convincente.

-¡Excelente, señor Potter!- Lo felicitó el profesor. - Hermione Granger no lo habría dicho mejor. Dígame, señor Potter, ¿su padre le ha estado enseñando algo?- Preguntó, curioso. Albus sintió cómo se sonrojaba.

-Él... Bueno, sí, nos ha enseñado a mi hermano y a mí un poco. Sin varitas, por supuesto.- Se apresuró a agregar.- Pero nos ha hablado un poco de… de la magia en general.-

Los alumnos de Gryffindor lo miraban un poco sorprendidos, algunos hasta con lo que parecía una sana envidia, pero los de Slytherin no trataban de disimular su expresión enfadada. Albus se preguntó si tal vez no era normal para un alumno de primer año saber ese tipo de cosas, o si simplemente lo envidiaban y/o odiaban por el hecho de que su padre le enseñara algunas cosas. O si sencillamente no les gustaba su apellido.

-Oh, imaginé que su padre trataría de enseñarles a usted y a su hermano James algunas cosas. Cuando su padre cursaba el quinto año, organizó un club de Duelo y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿sabe?- El hijo del famoso auror deseó profundamente que hubiese un pasadizo secreto en ese salón para poder desaparecer rápidamente. -Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por su excelente definición de los encantamientos.-

El resto de la clase continuó normalmente, sin sobresaltos para Albus. Al menos así fue hasta los últimos cinco minutos.

-Muy bien, veo que ya dominan el movimiento de agitar y golpear. Señor Potter, ¿le ha hablado su padre del hechizo '_Wingardium Leviosa_'?- Albus sintió nuevamente el rubor correr por sus mejillas.

-Sí, señor.- Respondió, temeroso. El profesor hizo un ademán con su mano para que Albus continuara. -Es un hechizo que permite hacer volar objetos... creo.- Agregó al final, para no parecer demasiado sabiondo.

-Es exactamente eso, señor Potter. Dígame, ¿se cree usted capaz de realizarlo?-

Si las miradas penetrantes pudiesen lastimar, Albus debería haber sido trasladado a San Mungo en ese instante. Incapaz de pronunciar una palabra por la vergüenza, se limitó a asentir suavemente. Flitwick sonrió, y con un suave movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una pluma en el pupitre de Albus. El alumno tomó su varita firmemente. Intentó concentrarse durante unos segundos, pero le era imposible con todos mirándolo, poniéndolo nervioso.

Este iba a ser su primer hechizo. Se sintió raro. Había experimentado magia accidental algunas veces, como cuando James tiñó su cabello de verde, y segundos después apareció de cabeza colgado de un gran árbol. Y también había sentido algo en Ollivanders, cuando empuñó la primera varita que le ofreció, precisamente la que sostenía en esos momentos. Pero nunca un hechizo formal. Miró nuevamente a Flitwick, por si había cambiado de opinión. El profesor le hizo un gesto para que haga el hechizo. Suspiró, resignado.

-_Wingardium Leviosa._- Dijo al tiempo que agitaba y golpeaba. Sintió una agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo y seguía por su mano hasta llegar a la varita. Se dio cuenta de que el encantamiento había funcionado. Estaba haciendo magia.

Levantó su varita, y al tiempo que lo hacía, la pluma se rebeló contra la ley de la gravedad y se separó de la madera, elevándose más y más alto. Albus sonrió al ver que podía hacerlo sin mucha dificultad, y la hizo moverse un poco en el aire, de aquí hacia allá.

-¡Bravo, señor Potter, bravo!- Lo felicitó Flitwick mientras aplaudía.-¡Un perfecto _Wingardium Leviosa_ en su primera clase! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!-

Aproximadamente un minuto después abandonaron la clase. Mientras guardaba sus cosas, los alumnos de Gryffindor que pasaban a su lado lo felicitaban y le daban las gracias por los puntos para la casa. Algunos de Slytherin simplemente lo ignoraban, y otros le dedicaban algunas miradas de odio. Cuando estaba pasando por la puerta, un alumno de Slytherin lo chocó con su hombro, haciendo que algunos pergaminos y su tintero se cayeran al suelo, derramándose la tinta sobre el papel. Albus le dirigió al alumno una mirada furiosa, y se agachó a recogerlo.

Estaba limpiando la tinta de uno de sus pergaminos, cuando vio un par de zapatos que se agachaba junto a él. Levantó la mirada y vio, con sorpresa, que se trataba de un Slytherin. Era el chico rubio que Albus había visto nervioso en la Ceremonia de Selección. Aunque no podía recordar su nombre. ¿Falmoy? ¿Molfay?

El rubio parecía a punto de decirle algo, cuando una voz por el corredor sonó.

-¡Ve a tu horrenda mazmorra, sucio Slytherin!- Dijo James, mientras se acercaba a su hermano. El muchacho se levantó rápidamente, y se alejó casi al trote, escaleras abajo. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te estaba molestando ese Slytherin? Es el hijo de Malfoy, el tío Ron siempre habla de él. Hey, ¿quieres que le haga el maleficio de las piernas de gelatina mientras camina por la escalera?- Preguntó James ilusionado.

-Él no me hizo nada, fue otro alumno de Slytherin.- Albus le contó todo lo sucedido en la clase de Encantamientos, mientras ambos bajaban por las escaleras. Albus tenía clases de Herbología, y James de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No, Al, no debiste hacer eso. Ahora los alumnos te considerarán un sabelotodo, y los profesores hablarán constantemente bien de tí. Acabas de ganarte una mala reputación.- Dijo seriamente. Albus pensó en eso durante unos momentos.

-¿Tú crees?- Le preguntó, un tanto preocupado.

-Sí, es realmente el peor inicio de primer año que he visto jamás. Pero descuida, supongo que dentro de siete años cuando dejes Hogwarts esa mala reputación te abandonará. ¡Hasta luego, sabiondo!-

James se alejó entre risas, dejando a un muy preocupado y triste Albus sólo en el vestíbulo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría leer sus reviews para saber si voy por buen camino o no.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	3. Emboscada

******Disclaimer: Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de los elementos de esta historia me pertenecen. Ni los lugares, ni los personajes, ni los objetos. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y sus respectivos dueños.**

****Muy bien, les traigo pues el tercer capítulo de este fic. Personalmente este cap me agrada mucho. Ojalá sea de su agrado también.

* * *

**| Capítulo 3 | **Emboscada.

-¿No te importa si comemos un poco, verdad? Es que recién llegamos de nuestras acogedoras casas y no pudimos almorzar.- Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa. Él y Ron se veían particularmente felices. Ron comenzó a comer delicadamente un gran estofado con especias. Harry, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un plato para él y se sirvió también.

-¿Me pasas la sal?- Preguntó Ron, educadamente.

-Por supuesto, amigo mío.- Respondió, exagerando sus modales. Con un movimiento de la varita, el salero se dirigió hacia el plato de Ron y echó un poco de sal. -Así que dime, ¿qué tal la comida en Azkaban?-

El hombre rubio, traficante de veneno de acromántula, los miraba furioso. Su cara se veía más pálida que el día anterior, y sus ojos cansados evidenciaban una noche de mal sueño. Sus manos estaban esposadas con unos grilletes inoportunamente apretados. Los veía degustar su deliciosa comida, beber cerveza refinada y sonreír ante el buen sabor que recorría sus paladares y sus lenguas.

-Oh, apuesto a que no es nada delicioso.- Opinó Ron mientras masticaba, haciendo que un pedazo de su comida llegase hasta las manos del prisionero. -Aunque claro, los delincuentes no se merecen buenos tratos, ¿verdad?-

El rubio miró hacia otro lado, claramente intentando controlar su furia.

-Sí, Azkaban debe ser horrible. ¿Pero sabes algo?- Preguntó Harry, dejando su cuchillo en el plato y mirando con compasión al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. -No es necesario que pases más tiempo del que deberías pasar. Te prometo que si nos dices a quién le conseguiste el veneno, tu condena se verá reducida significativamente. Lo mismo si nos dices de dónde obtuviste esos Dementores.-

El rubio pareció considerar sus opciones durante unos momentos. Luego, levantó la vista hacia los dos aurores. Los examinó, tomándose su tiempo en cada uno. Parecía estar buscando algún punto débil, alguna luz de esperanza, algún otro camino. Pero no encontró ninguno. Suspiró.

-No tienen forma de saber la magnitud de lo que quieren entrometerse.- Dijo finalmente.

-Podríamos saberlo si nos lo cuentas.-

El rubio ser rió ante lo dicho por Harry. De repente golpeó la mesa con sus dos puños.

-¿En verdad crees que te diré algo? ¿A tí? Escúchame, Harry Potter, prefiero morir antes que decirte algo.- Dijo con un tono de voz amenazador, y con sus ojos fijos en Harry. Ni siquiera notó cuando los platos de comida desaparecieron suavemente. El Jefe de Aurores, sin embargo, pareció no inmutarse. Se levantó de su silla y caminó por detrás del hombre rubio.

-Obviamente. Morir es más sencillo que decirme la información. Pero dime, ¿te gustó Azkaban en tu primer día?- Terminó la frase en un susurro. Los ojos del traficante temblaron de terror por un momento, aunque no dio otra señal de sentir algo.

-Oh, apuesto a que no fue nada agradable.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, levantándose e imitando a Harry en su amenazador paseo por la habitación. -¿Notaste que no necesitamos Dementores para volverte loco, verdad? No, esas horribles criaturas no son del todo efectivas. Y son traicioneras, sí, muy traicioneras.-

-¿Alguna vez viste un Fénix?- Preguntó Harry, con su cara súbitamente cerca del oído del criminal. El rubio intentó moverse, pero la silla en la que se encontraba era a prueba de agresiones, por lo que no logró moverse para golpear a Harry.

-Son unas bellas criaturas.- Dijo Ron.

-Sí, muy bellas. Y muy útiles. Pueden llevar grandes cargas, tienen una gran reserva de magia, sus lágrimas curan heridas, y al morir renacen de sus cenizas.- Harry se sentó en la mesa para mirar a los ojos al hombre. -Pero lo que más me gustó siempre del ave Fénix es... su canto.- Terminó, con un aire poético y curiosamente malvado.

El traficante nuevamente intentó moverse, escapar, pero no podía. Harry sonrió, y continuó hablando.

-El canto del ave Fénix llena de esperanza y renovadas fuerzas para aquellos de buen corazón. Pero, ¿sabes lo que ocasiona en aquellos de corazón impuro? Seguro lo has notado.- Continuó sin esperar una respuesta.- Los impuros de corazón que son tocados por el bello canto del Fénix se ven inundados en una sensación de miedo. No lo soportan. ¿Crees de veras que vale la pena permanecer en Azkaban más tiempo del necesario? ¿O es que te gusta el canto del Fénix? ¿Quieres que traiga un Fénix ahora?- Amenazó Harry, tomando su varita y amagando a hacer algo.

-¡No!- Gritó el rubio. Su respiración era agitada y ya no intentaba disimular su terror. Su rostro era igual al que Harry había visto en Azkaban cada vez que iba. El miedo era palpable en el ambiente, y los prisioneros parecían consumirse en su propio terror. Pero esto era mucho mejor que los Dementores. Sentían miedo, pero no revivían sus peores recuerdos como lo hacían con esas horrendas criaturas. Además, el fénix no cantaba todo el día. Lo hacía unos minutos cada algunas horas, cuando había disturbios y en las visitas. De cantar todo el día, los prisioneros se volverían locos, y el Ministro de Magia estaba de acuerdo con Harry en que no querían repetir la experiencia de los Dementores.

-Oh, ¿así que vas a cooperar?- Preguntó Ron, mientras Harry guardaba su varita. -Danos una dirección, lo corroboraremos, y si tu información nos sirvió de algo, saldrás antes de Azkaban.-

El rubio miró a los dos aurores con una mirada que mezclaba miedo y furia. Finalmente, miró hacia el suelo, y suspiró.

-Recibí un pedido anónimo. El cliente pasaría a buscar el veneno en una semana. Aunque claro, ahora nunca se aparecerá en Knockturn. ¿De dónde saqué el veneno? Unos magos me vendieron la maldita botella en un bar. No les vi las caras, no les pregunté sus nombres. Como seguramente saben, malditos entrometidos, este es un negocio en el que mientras menos sabe uno del otro, mejor. Sin embargo, se les escapó que aparentemente se reúnen en los acantilados de las costas que se encuentran al oeste del _Elfo Apuesto_... el bar, ya saben.-

Ron y Harry se miraron durante unos segundos, considerando si valía la pena creerle al sujeto. Decidieron ir a revisar si la información era cierta. Dejaron la sala sin otra palabra, y se dirigieron al Salón de Apariciones.

…

Sin dificultades, Harry y Ron se aparecieron en un bosque cercano al acantilado a donde debían ir. Los árboles crecían altos y bellos, y sus granes y tupidas copas no permitían el paso de mucha luz. Los dos aurores rápidamente sacaron sus varitas, preparados. Había un gran silencio, roto tan solo por el viento que movía las hojas de los árboles, y los movimientos de algunos animales que, alarmados por la súbita presencia de los dos hombres, abandonaron sus hogares rápidamente. Apenas si se podía oír el ruido de las olas chocando con el acantilado.

-_Homenun Revelio_- Susurró Harry, mientras hacía un movimiento con su varita. -No hay nadie por aquí cerca. Vayamos hacia el acantilado. Permanece alerta, podría ser una emboscada.-

-Me sentiría desilusionado si no lo fuera.- Respondió Ron, con una sonrisa.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, preocupándose extremadamente en no hacer ningún ruido que los delate. Estuvieron a punto de hechizar a un ave que los sorprendió al emprender vuelo, pero afortunadamente lograron controlarse. No tardaron en notar el olor a sal en el aire, y a notar que paulatinamente la cantidad de árboles iban disminuyendo.

Fue así que luego de unos pocos minutos comenzaron a oír extraños cánticos. Con sus varitas firmemente sujetas, se colocaron detrás de unos arbustos, y observaron hacia la playa que se extendía a unos cien metros de ellos.

Sobre la blanca arena, con los grandes acantilados de fondo, había un caldero lo suficientemente grande como para que dos adultos pudiesen sentarse en su interior. Un sentimiento de terror mezclado con furia inundó a Harry. Ese caldero era muy similar al que había visto hace casi veinticinco años, en un cementerio, cuando Lord Voldemort regresó.

Alrededor del caldero, un numeroso grupo de magos se encontraba realizando unos repugnantes rituales. Cantaban y bailaban alrededor de una cabra, a la cual hechizaban de vez en cuando. Harry y Ron sintieron repugnancia al oír los gritos del animal. Debían detener ese aquelarre cuanto antes.

-Estamos junto al mar, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- Señaló Harry.

-Por supuesto. Derribemos a algunos de ellos. Luego los distraeré lo suficiente para que lo hagas.- Dijo decidido el pelirrojo.

-Que así sea. Vamos a prepararnos.- Harry y Ron apuntaron sus varitas el uno con el otro. Conjuraron una protección sobre sus cuerpos. Entonces, se aceraron lentamente, permaneciendo ocultos por la vegetación.

Se acercaron sin que los brujos detectasen su presencia. Los gritos de la cabra eran cada vez más potentes y horribles, como si estuviese sufriendo la peor de las maldiciones. Lo cual era probablemente cierto. Harry y Ron se arrastraron prácticamente hacia un árbol muy cercano al aquelarre. Harry súbitamente se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección al mar. Antes de que los magos lo vieran, el Jefe de Aurores lanzó un potente hechizo hacia el caldero, haciendo que todo su contenido volase por los aires. Casi un segundo después, con un preciso movimiento de su varita, quitó toda maldición de la cabra para luego enviarla hacia un lugar alejado de la batalla.

-¡Aurores del Ministerio! ¡Entreguen sus varitas!- Gritó Harry, aunque, como supuso, no recibió varitas sino maldiciones.

Ron salió también de su escondite, lanzando a una gran velocidad cinco hechizos aturdidores, dejando fuera de combate a dos magos. Entonces, la otra quincena que aún quedaba en pie tomó sus varitas y lanzó una lluvia de maldiciones hacia Harry y Ron.

Los dos aurores movían rápidamente sus varitas, desviando las maldiciones que recibían, intentando que alguna volviese hacia el gran grupo de enemigos que tenían frente. Al principio creyeron que sus oponentes se cansarían rápidamente, pero luego de un minuto en el cual estuvieron desviando maldiciones sin parar, Harry entendió que no luchaban contra simples fanáticos, sino que eran buenos magos los que tenían enfrente.

-¡_Scutum Petram_!- Harry apuntó su varita hacia el suelo, e inmediatamente un poderoso muro de roca sólida se formó, absorbiendo los ataques. Ron rodó hacia un costado para quedar también bajo la protección del muro. En cuanto estuvo detrás del muro, elevó su varita hacia el cielo.

-¡_Arctos Ventus_!- De la varita de Ron, un rayo escarlata salió disparado hacia una nube, que brilló ante el contacto del conjuro. Rápidamente, la nube comenzó a transformarse en un huracán, que bajó hacia ellos. Los poderosos vientos hacían que tanto ellos como los magos del otro lado del muro tuviesen que luchar para mantenerse en pie. Aprovechando la distracción, Harry y Ron salieron del muro y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos petrificantes, aturdidores y de desarme tan rápido como podían. Sin embargo, la sorpresa inicial de los magos oscuros desapareció rápidamente, y uno de ellos conjuró un muy complicado y potente contra-hechizo, deteniendo los vientos huracanados.

-¡Harry, protección y ataque!- Gritó Ron. Harry asintió.

-¡_Protego Horriblis_! ¡_Cave Inmicum_!- Los dos encantamientos escudo se unieron frente a ellos, creando una gran pared brillante y traslúcida que comenzó a absorber los hechizos y maldiciones que en ella golpeaban. Harry y Ron comenzaron a acercarse al mar, con las varitas levantadas para mantener la protección. Luego de recorrer algunos metros, Harry le dio una significativa mirada a Ron. El pelirrojo asintió.

Harry bajó su varita, deshaciendo el hechizo de protección que había conjurado. Ron hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita, y la pared brillante que se encontraba frente a él se lanzó hacia sus oponentes al tiempo que se convertía en una gran llamarada. Mientras Ron controlaba la llamarada con su varita, molestando y distrayendo a sus enemigos tanto como le era posible, Harry apuntó la suya directamente hacia el gran y azul océano.

-¡_Aqua Volatem_!- Con un rápido y enérgico movimiento de su varita, una gran columna de casi seis metros de agua se elevó por sobre la tranquila superficie del mar. Con otro rápido movimiento, dirigió la potente columna hacia los sorprendidos y asustados magos. El primer impacto fue terrible, apagando las llamas que Ron había creado, y golpeando a casi todos los enemigos. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a conjurar hechizos de protección, con la esperanza de crear alguna burbuja protectora, pero Harry no les daba descanso. Movía su varita cual batuta, haciendo que la gran masa de agua los aplastase y evitando así que escapen.

Harry era un experto en _Aqua Volatem_, y era uno de los pocos magos vivos capaces de controlar ese poderoso y complicado hechizo. Desde que había visto a su maestro, Albus Dumbledore, utilizarlo contra Voldemort en el Ministerio de Magia, siempre había querido aprenderlo. Le tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente logró dominarlo, lo cual le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

-Harry, es hora de terminar con esto.- Dijo Ron. Harry asintió. Apuntó con su varita al cielo, y con un rápido movimiento, la bajó hasta apuntar al suelo. La columna de agua que se movía por los aires se elevó, y luego cayó estrepitosamente sobre todos los magos. La fuerza del impacto los dejó inconscientes. A todos excepto a uno.

El mago, consciente pero herido y cansado, apuntó con su varita hacia Harry.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!-

Una gran esfera verde fue lanzada hacia Harry. No era la primera vez que Harry se enfrentaba a una maldición asesina. Sabía que no tenía caso conjurar un escudo, dado que la maldición lo atravesaría sin problemas. Pero la sorpresa de volver a encontrarse con la peor de las maldiciones hizo que perdiera una importante fracción de segundo. No había forma de agacharse para evitarlo. Se concentró rápidamente en el hombre que tenía delante, aquel que le había lanzado la maldición. Dio con toda seguridad un paso hacia atrás, y sintió que cada fibra de su ser era apretada y pasada por un pequeño tubo.

Acostumbrado ya a las apariciones, no tardó ni un segundo en levantar su varita y desarmar con un rápido y silencioso _Expelliarmus_ al hombre que había intentado matarlo. El brujo, futuro prisionero de Azkaban, se quedó sorprendido. Ciertamente no contaba con que su adversario evitara la maldición apareciéndose a su lado. Un poderoso rayo rojo impactó en el pecho del sorprendido mago, que salió despedido por los aires. Sin embargo, antes de tocar el suelo, se elevó en su posición unos tres metros, y luego cayó estrepitosamente.

-¡Ron! ¡Detente!- Gritó Harry, apuntando con su varita al cuerpo que nuevamente intentaba elevarse en el aire.

-¡Utilizó el Avada, Harry! ¡Intentó asesinarte!- Gritó furioso.

-Lo sé. Y si lo matas ahora, se perderá su cadena perpetua en Azkaban.- Ron pareció calmarse un poco.

Cinco minutos después, los veinte cuerpos inconscientes estaban amarrados unos a otros gracias al hechizo _incarcerous_ que Harry había utilizado. Harry tomó el codo de Ron, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el extremo de la cuerda que amarraba a sus prisioneros.

Hubo una ráfaga de aire cuando desaparecieron.

…

Si bien había tomado las palabras de su hermano a modo de broma, su preocupación fue aumentando conforme pasaban las horas. Para la hora del almuerzo, Albus sentía que su hermano tenía razón. Luego de la clase de Encantamientos donde se había destacado notoriamente por sobre el resto, siendo el único en hacer un encantamiento y habiendo ganado quince puntos para Gryffindor, las miradas parecían seguirlo a todos lados. Por suerte, en su clase de Herbología, Neville no le había preguntado nada, y de hecho, más allá de una amigable sonrisa y alguna indicación amistosa, no mostraba que fuese un gran amigo de su padre y que se vieran regularmente. Albus agradeció mucho eso, pues lo último que necesitaba era que creyeran que el profesor de Herbología lo favorecía por su amistad con Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, si creyó por un momento que no volvería a pasar un momento incómodo en el cual algún profesor intentaría probar qué tan bueno era, estaba equivocado. Durante la clase de Transformaciones, la Profesora Vercelli no paró de hablar del excelente trabajo que había hecho al transformar la punta de un fósforo en el ojo de una aguja, siendo el único de la clase en lograr algún cambio. Ganó otros quince puntos para Gryffindor, y nuevamente notó miradas un tanto agresivas por parte de los alumnos de la otra casa.

Llegó el primer descanso del día, y fue entonces que se reunió con Rose. Su prima estuvo feliz de oír los puntos que Albus había ganado para Gryffindor, y le comentó que también había destacado en sus clases. Hablaron durante los veinte minutos libres que tuvieron, y luego se apuraron a ir juntos a su clase de Historia de la Magia. Albus no sabía que un fantasma podía ser profesor, y se sintió interesado al principio. Pero luego de quince minutos de una monótona lectura de apuntes del Profesor Binns, Albus se dio cuenta de que esa clase definitivamente debía ser lo más aburrido de Hogwarts. Luego de esa aburrida clase, tuvo un período libre de una hora antes del almuerzo, luego del cual tendría la última clase del día, Pociones, también con Ravenclaw.

Albus no pudo sino sentirse incómodo mientras descansaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentado frente al fuego, solo. James estaba en algún lugar del castillo con sus amigos, probablemente buscando alguna ruidosa manera de molestar al nuevo celador.

Sentado allí, constantemente escuchaba murmullos y podía ver por el rabillo del ojo alumnos que pasaban y disimuladamente lo señalaba. Se sintió un poco sorprendido cuando William Knox, otro alumno de primer año de Gryffindor y que era compañero de dormitorio suyo, se sentó en un sillón cerca de él y comenzó a hablarle. Al principio Albus respondía tímidamente, pero poco a poco logró soltarse, y disfrutó de una amigable charla. Fue un alivio que no le preguntara sobre su padre, sino que le hacía preguntas de él. De ÉL. No de su padre, no de su madre, no de su hermano. William, al menos, estaba interesado en Albus Severus Potter. Le contó dónde vivía, y se sorprendió al descubrir que William vivía relativamente cerca. Comenzaron a comer unas ranas de chocolate que tenían guardadas en sus baúles y charlaron sobre las tres clases que ya habían tenido y sobre las que tendrían. Al igual que él, William estaba particularmente interesado en la primera clase del Martes, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Empezaron a hablar sobre qué podrían aprender allí.

-Aunque por supuesto, tú no tendrás problema.- Dijo despreocupadamente William, mientras observaba la fotografía de su cromo de mago.

-¿Por qué no tendría problema?- Preguntó un poco confundido, mientras se lamentaba porque su figurita fuese una vez más Agripa.

-Bueno... Ya sabes...- Comenzó William, sin mirarlo directo a los ojos. -Tu padre...-

Albus se sintió un poco desilusionado. Por supuesto, eventualmente tendría que tocar el tema con alguien. Y a decir verdad, era mejor hablarlo con William, que parecía quererlo por quien era antes que con alguien a quien solo le interesara su padre.

-No creo que sirva de mucho. No me enseñó ningún hechizo ni nada de eso.-

-Pero en la clase de Encantamientos dijiste que te habló de magia, ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó un tanto ansioso.

-Yo... Sí, nos habló un poco, pero...-

-¿Te habló del Innombrable?- Interrumpió William muy entusiasmado. Albus escuchó un ruido y se volteó. En el otro extremo de la habitación había un grupo de alumnos de primer año que lo miraban. En cuanto él los miró, se voltearon, fingiendo que no estaban escuchando nada. Albus volvió a mirar a William. Y entendió todo.

William se había sentado y hablado con él para poder llegar a ese tipo de temas y contárselo al resto. Se sintió de repente como un tonto. Se levantó bruscamente, tirando el cromo de Agripa al suelo.

-Se llama Voldemort.- Fue lo único que dijo, antes de levantarse y dejar la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Caminó sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Ignoró a todos los que se encontró. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pedir disculpas cuando en una esquina de un pasillo se chocó con el chico Malfoy. Continuó caminando mirando el suelo hasta que salió del castillo. Se alejó en dirección al lago, donde esperaba nadie lo molestara. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrazó sus propias rodillas, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Por unos minutos, llegó a creer que en verdad tenía uno. Un amigo. Había disfrutado de una conversación normal, se había reído, había disfrutado. Pero todo había sido una ilusión, una mentira, una actuación. Había sido usado. Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Lo peor era que le había gustado poder hablar con alguien de esa forma.

Albus no tenía amigos. Si bien pasaba mucho tiempo con James y con Rose, eran su hermano y su prima. Era como si estuviesen obligados por su sangre a estar juntos. Un amigo es alguien con quien no estás obligado a juntarte, pero que aún así decides hacerlo. Y lo que Albus quería era eso, poder conocer a alguien que decidiera estar con él, aún si no era necesario.

-¿Albus? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El chico de cabello negro azabache levantó la vista. Aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para reconocer a quien le había hablado. La grave voz de Hagrid era inconfundible.

-Hola Hagrid. Yo... Tengo un período libre antes del almuerzo.- Dijo, intentando no sonar desanimado o herido.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el gran hombre, mientras se agachaba para estar más cerca del hijo del gran mago a quien él conocía de bebé.

-Algo así.- Respondió con un suspiro. Hagrid lo miró durante unos segundos, y luego le sonrió.

-Bien. ¿Quieres venir a mi cabaña a tomar un poco de té? Quiero que me cuentes cómo te va en tu primer día.- Le dio una palmada en el hombro que casi lo voltea, y luego se puso de pie.

Albus lo miró, y luego una sonrisa recorrió su rostro. Nunca había visitado la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Por supuesto.-

Juntos atravesaron los terrenos del colegio bajo el cálido sol del mediodía, hasta que llegaron a una cabaña de madera, cerca de los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Albus entró, y sonrió al ver ese cálido lugar. Había una única habitación, con un edredón hecho de retales sobre una gran cama. Colgando del techo podía ver jamones y faisanes, además de otras cosas que no supo identificar. Y en la chimenea había una vieja y desgastada cacerola de cobre, que parecía estar allí desde hacía años.

Luego de unos minutos, Hagrid y él comenzaron a tomar el té. Le contó a Hagrid lo sucedido en las clases de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, de los Slytherins que lo molestaron, de las miradas que recibía en todos lados, y le contó finalmente lo que le había sucedido con William. Dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, y miró hacia el suelo, desanimado. Así, sin mirarlo, se sinceró con Hagrid. Tener a alguien para contarle todo era un gran alivio, y a medida que le hablaba de sus miedos de no tener ningún amigo y de no cumplir con las expectativas que todos tendrían en él, sintió algo en su estómago, liberándose. Hagrid escuchó todo sin interrumpirlo. Cuando hubo terminado, detrás de esa tupida barba se dibujó una sonrisa. Tomó un gran sorbo de té, dejó también su taza en la mesa, y le sonrió a Albus.

-En definitiva, estás pasando por el miedo de todo joven.- Dijo. Albus se le quedó mirando sin entender.

-No, no, esto no es como cualquier otro joven.- Replicó. -Yo tengo un padre famoso, y todos esperarán que me parezca a él, y que haga grandes cosas. ¡Y yo no soy Harry Potter!- Explotó. -¡Soy Albus Potter! ¡Sólo... sólo Albus!-

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, enterró su rostro en sus manos, intentando no llorar. Finalmente lo había dicho. Era algo que no le había confiado a nadie, ni siquiera a Rose. Se sintió impotente, mientras con su túnica secaba una solitaria lágrima que intentó caer por sus mejillas. Sintió movimiento en la sala, y poco después, una gran mano que se apoyaba con una inusual delicadeza en su hombro.

-Por supuesto que eres Albus. Pero, ¿"sólo Albus"? Tu padre me dijo exactamente lo mismo. "Soy sólo Harry". Sus padres, tus abuelos, fueron probablemente los mejores magos que he tenido el placer de conocer, junto a tu padre y Dumbledore. Grandes hechiceros, mejores personas. Tu padre también sentía que tendría que estar a su altura, y estaba aterrado. Había sido criado por muggles, y nunca había oído de magia hasta que yo mismo le llevé su carta de Hogwarts. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar todos sus materiales escolares, y se encontró con gente que hacía fila para poder tocarlo?- Preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Albus parecía haber recibido el hechizo _Petrificus Totalus_. Nunca había oído hablar mucho de la infancia de su padre, y la idea de que su padre, el valiente, el grandioso Harry Potter, el mejor mago vivo, hubiese estado asustado, era inimaginable. Negó con la cabeza.

-Me dijo que todos esperaban grandes cosas de él, pero que no sabía nada de magia. Tú estás sintiendo lo mismo que él, pero tienes muchas cosas a favor. Para empezar, fuiste criado en la mejor familia mágica. Tus padres y tus tíos son los magos más encantadores que he visto a lo largo de mi vida. Y sobre los amigos... Bueno, tu padre nunca tuvo un amigo hasta que llegó a Hogwarts. Yo tampoco. Y no te frustres buscando amigos, pues los que de verdad valen la pena, llegan solos.-

Se levantó, miró su reloj y luego por la ventana hacia el gran castillo.

-Ya es hora del almuerzo. Puedes quedarte a almorzar conmigo si quieres, aunque no te culparé si prefieres los banquetes del Gran Salón. Esos elfos domésticos cocinan cada día mejor desde que son libres.-

Albus sonrió. Las anteriores palabras de Hagrid ciertamente lo habían animado mucho.

-Hagrid, me encantaría almorzar contigo.-

Ambos se sonrieron.

* * *

Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? El siguiente capítulo traerá algunas cosas interesantes. El sábado subiré el siguiente capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer! Y dejen sus reviews, por favor :3


	4. Dudas

**Disclaimer: ****Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de los elementos de esta historia me pertenecen. Ni los lugares, ni los personajes, ni los objetos. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y sus respectivos dueños.**

**Muy bien, cuarto capítulo. Me atrasé un día en publicarlo, pero bueno, jeje, sólo un día. En este capítulo los problemas comienzan para Albus. **

* * *

**| Capítulo 4 |** Dudas.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Acabo de terminar mi primer día en Hogwarts. ¡Es mejor de lo que imaginaba! No recordaba bien el castillo, pero en cuanto lo vi sobre el acantilado, fue como si todos mis recuerdos de la infancia volvieran de repente. Es maravilloso. Adoro los cuadros y todas las decoraciones, son súper geniales. _

_¿Saben en qué casa estoy? ¡Gryffindor! Estaba muy nervioso cuando esperaba mi turno para colocarme el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero James se portó muy bien conmigo. ¿Lo amenazaron con castigarlo si me molestaba? Si lo hicieron, debo decirles que sirvió. Incluso me defendió de unos Slytherins. Siento que los Slytherins me odian, ¿tienen alguna idea del porqué? Yo no les he hecho nada malo, pero no dejan de mirarme mal. _

_Las clases fueron muy entretenidas. En la clase de Encantamientos gané quince puntos para Gryffindor por responder una pregunta del Profesor Flitwick y por hacer un _Wingardium Leviosa_. ¿Pueden creer que pude hacer un hechizo? ¡Me sentí muy feliz! Aunque, de nuevo, los Slytherins no parecían muy contentos. Por cierto, el profesor Flitwick me contó que papá había hecho un club de Duelo y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en su época en el colegio. ¿Es eso cierto? _

_Luego tuvimos clase de Herbología, y Neville me dijo que les mande saludos de su parte. En Transformaciones gané otros quince puntos para Gryffindor por transformar un fósforo en una aguja. La Profesora Vercelli me dijo que era algo extraordinario para la primera clase de un alumno de primer curso, pero creo que estaba exagerando. Aunque en Pociones perdí dos puntos por haber incendiado mi caldero. El Profesor Finnigan me dijo que no es nada grave, que a él le sucedía siempre, y que tengo que cuidarme a la hora de poner los ingredientes._

_Oh, también almorcé con Hagrid. Estuvimos hablando por casi dos horas, antes de ir a Historia de la Magia -que por cierto, es muy aburrida-. Nos reímos mucho, aunque sentí un poco de lástima por él. Por lo que me contó, está muy solo en su cabaña desde que Fang murió. Voy a intentar visitarlo cada vez que pueda, ¿y por qué no lo invitamos a que nos visite en el verano y Navidad?_

_Mañana a primera hora tenemos clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Estoy muy ansioso! Aunque temo que me hagan muchas preguntas. Ya saben, por papá... No quiero que los demás chicos crean que soy un presumido._

_¿Cómo está Lily? El otro día parecía triste antes de irme. Háganle saber que la extraño, y díganle que cuando James vaya a Hogsmade le daré dinero para que le compre algo. Que me comunique por lechuza lo que quiera que le compre, ¡mientras no cueste demasiados galeones! _

_Los prefectos están insistiendo en que apague las luces y duerma, y creo que tienen razón, ya es tarde._

_Con cariño, Albus._

_P.D.: Rose fue Seleccionada para Ravenclaw, lo cual me pone un poco triste. James dice que el tío Ron va a volverse loco._

Ginny terminó de leer la carta, y abrazó un poco más fuerte a Lily. Harry también se encontraba sentado junto a ellas en la cama de su hija más pequeña. Se sintió orgulloso de su hijo. Había ganado bastantes puntos para su casa en el primer día. Y también se sentía feliz de que hubiese quedado en Gryffindor. Como le había dicho antes de que el Expreso de Hogwarts partiera, no importaría en absoluto si Albus hubiese acabado en otra casa. Pero el hecho de haber quedado en la casa que quería seguramente habría aumentado la confianza de su hijo.

-¿Escuchaste eso, cariño? Albus también te extraña.- Le dijo Ginny a Lily, quien parecía muy contenta y emocionada.

-¿Creen que lo dijo de verdad?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Tu hermano te quiere mucho, Lily, nunca lo dudes.-

Ginny observó con aprobación a su esposo. Le desearon a su hija una buena noche y dulces sueños, dejándola en su cama con la carta en sus manos, re-leyendo los últimos párrafos de la misma. Abandonaron la habitación con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Se sentaron en un sillón, uno junto al otro, ella recostada en el hombro de él. Harry comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de su esposa.

-Estoy feliz por Albus.- Dijo la pelirroja, finalmente.

-Sí. Vaya primer día. Ganó treinta puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Y escuchaste lo que dijo? Hizo un _Leviosa_ y una transformación en su primera clase. ¡Yo tardé semanas en hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas!-

-Siempre supe que sería especial. No podría ser de otra forma con un padre como tú.- Harry sonrió ante el cumplido y besó la frente de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

-James también es un excelente mago. Si tan solo se dedicase un poco más al estudio que a las bromas, podría ser uno de los mejores magos de Hogwarts.-

-Si, bueno, supongo que no estaría mal que se esforzara en tener un buen desempeño. ¿Mañana tienes que quedarte hasta tarde en el Ministerio?- Preguntó, cambiando de tema. Harry suspiró. Mañana le esperaba un día muy atareado.

-Probablemente, Ginny. Toda la oficina de aurores tiene que interrogar a la banda de criminales que atrapamos Ron y yo hoy. Además tengo una columna de medio metro de alto de papeleo que debo llenar. Cada día que pasa estoy más tentado a dejar este puesto de Jefe de Aurores y volver a ser un auror normal.- Dijo con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados. Ginny se separó de Harry lentamente. Él abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento, y se encontró con una mirada que había visto en varias ocasiones. Sobre todo cuando tocaban ese tema.

-Querido, sabes que necesitamos el dinero. El otro día envié una lechuza al Wizengamot, y me aseguraron que las negociaciones con Gringotts están encaminadas y que podrían retirar los cargos. Pero sabes cómo son este tipo de juicios... Podrían pasar años antes de que se llegue a un acuerdo. No podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin dinero. Cuando finalice la demanda podrás volver a tu antiguo puesto. Pero piensa en nuestros hijos.-

Ginny habló despacio y con un tono triste. Harry sabía que ella tenía razón, realmente necesitaban esos galeones extra. No vivían mal, pero no podían darles a sus hijos tantos lujos como quisieran. En la Navidad pasada había implicado un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder costear la_ Relámpago 6.3 _que James tanto quería. Ginny se había quedado despierta más de la cuenta finalizando artículos extras para la editorial, y Harry había tenido que atrapar casi el doble de infractores de la ley que acostumbraba para que su comisión bastara. Ni hablar de todo el trabajo extra de oficina que debió realizar. Y fue una suerte que el vendedor de _Artículos de Calidad para el juego de Quidditch_ le ofreciera a Harry un generoso descuento, parte del "eterno agradecimiento" que, según el hombre, la comunidad mágica le debía. Fue una de las pocas situaciones en las que Harry Potter se sintió agradecido de ser famoso.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo en un suspiro, mientras se levantaba.- Será mejor que vaya a dormir. Lo último que quiero es que Ron tenga que despertarme mientras interrogamos a los sujetos.-

…

Albus se despertó con los primeros rayos de la luz matutina. Sentía que había tenido un buen sueño, pese a que no recordaba sobre qué se trataba exactamente. Permaneció acostado durante un par de minutos, pensando en el día que tendría. Su segundo día de clases en Hogwarts iniciaría con nada más y nada menos que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Seguiría con una doble clase de pociones con Slytherin, y el resto no lo recordaba, aunque suponía que sería entretenido. Luego se fijaría en el horario. Se sentó, en su cómodo colchón cubierto de frazadas color escarlata, y sin quitar el dosel de la cama, se vistió. Luego de guardar su varita en su bolsillo salió de su cama. Se encontró cara a cara con William Knox, su compañero de dormitorio, quien lo había decepcionado y herido el día anterior. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos. William se veía incómodo, sin saber qué decir. Albus lo observaba (o intentaba hacerlo) de manera indiferente, sin querer transmitirle emoción alguna. El chico de ojos esmeralda rompió el contacto visual, bajando por las escaleras de caracol hacia la Sala Común, saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y comenzando a caminar por el castillo.

Se detenía de vez en cuando, cada vez que un retrato lo llamaba y le preguntaba con una gran sonrisa si era hijo de Harry Potter. Un poco ruborizado al principio, algo molesto más tarde, siempre respondía que sí y seguía su camino. Hubo un momento bastante incómodo en el que una armadura se arrodilló frente a él justo cuando unas chicas de primer año de Hufflepuff pasaban por el pasillo. Las muchachas se voltearon a verlo y le dirigieron unas extrañas sonrisas mientras pestañaban de una manera que a Albus le pareció anormal. Se limitó a sonreír lo mejor que pudo, y decidió ignorar los murmullos de las niñas antes de seguir su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras, algo pasó junto a él, flotando y riéndose. Parecía un fantasma, pero se lo veía más corpóreo y colorido. Buscó un poco en su memoria y recordó a su hermano y su padre hablar de un poltergueist molesto y bromista, llamado Peeves. Lo vio doblar en un pasillo junto a las ventanas y entrar a una habitación que parecía estar vacía a primera vista. Curioso, decidió seguirlo. A través de la ventana observó el maravilloso paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwarts, la luz solar reflejada en el lago, incluso vio un águila que volaba cerca. Se acercó a la puerta por donde había visto desaparecer al poltergueist, y escuchó unas risas.

-Deberías haberlo visto.- Se reía Peeves.- Lo atrapé en el cobertizo de las escobas. Para cuando termine de limpiar todo, nosotros ya habremos acabado nuestros negocios.- Estalló una vez más en risas. Luego se puso repentinamente serio.-Muy bien, colega, ¿qué es lo que tienes para mí esta vez? ¿Es algo molesto o peligroso? Porque arruinarle el día a un alumno de Slytherin me pone en una situación delicada con el Barón Sanguinario. Mi precio es alto, en consecuencia.-

Albus abrió la puerta disimuladamente para intentar ver algo, pero antes de asomar su cabeza, una mano adulta y firme lo tomó por el hombro, mientras que la puerta se abría completamente.

En el centro del salón, elevándose unos metros sobre el suelo se encontraba Peeves. Y debajo de él, para sorpresa de Albus, estaba James, con algo en sus manos que intentó rápidamente esconder. James parecía horrorizado de ver a su hermano allí, aunque su mirada rápidamente se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba detrás. Albus levantó también su mirada, y se encontró con Silver Eaglen, el celador. Vestía, al igual que en la Ceremonia de Selección, una túnica y guantes blancos, que parecían hacer juego con su gran melena plateada. Observó primeramente a James, luego a Peeves, y de nuevo a James.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Preguntó lenta y tranquilamente. Peeves, claramente sorprendido, atravesó con rapidez el suelo, huyendo del lugar. James se quedó quieto en su lugar. -¿Eres, acaso, James Sirius Potter? Sí, supongo que sí, eres muy parecido a tu padre. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este salón, a estas horas, solo con Peeves?- Mantuvo siempre el mismo tono de tranquilidad. Albus comenzó a ponerse nervioso, dado que aún lo sostenía por el hombro.

-Yo estaba yendo camino al Gran Comedor, cuando ese poltergueist se me acercó y me trajo aquí adentro. Muchas gracias, señor celador, por salvarme. ¿Quién sabe qué podría haberme hecho?- James tuvo un espasmo de miedo y miraba con mucha gratitud al celador Eaglen. Albus se sorprendió. No sabía qué tan buen actor era su hermano.

Para gran sorpresa del más joven de los Potter, Silver Eaglen sonrió ampliamente, aunque le resultó extraño que no liberase su hombro.

-Oh, no es nada, alumno. Me han informado que Peeves se divierte molestando a los alumnos y miembros del personal. Sé libre de ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar.- Hizo un gran gesto con su brazo hacia la puerta, indicándole que continuase su camino. James hizo una pequeña reverencia, con sus brazos detrás de la espalda sosteniendo algo, y comenzó a caminar. -_Accio Bromas_.- Dijo de repente el celador, apuntando con su varita a James. Una caja cruzó la habitación, deteniéndose y flotando frente al celador.

La cara de James era de total sorpresa y miedo. Mientras el hombre de plateados cabellos examinaba la caja, James miró a su hermano menor, y le preguntó con la mirada qué estaba haciendo allí. Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, jovencito, creo que puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones sobre lo que sucedió aquí.- Dijo, con total serenidad. -Estaba organizando el cobertizo de escobas, cuando alguien lanzó una bomba de humo en la habitación cerrada. No fue complicado deshacerme del humo, y la estruendosa risa delató al travieso Peeves. Lo seguí rápidamente, y llegué aquí. Por lo que pude escuchar, parecía ser que estaban realizando algún tipo de trueque. Usted, joven, le otorgaría esta caja de bombas fétidas a cambio de 'arruinarle el día a un alumno de Slytherin'. Muy astuto de tu parte colocar a tu hermano menor como centinela en la puerta, -Dijo, palmeando el hombro de Albus.- pero me temo que se distrajo durante unos momentos y me permitió descubrirlos. Mala suerte.-

-¡Yo no...!- Comenzó Albus, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Albus no tiene nada que ver con esto.- Dijo seriamente, sin despegar la mirada del celador. El hombre de cabello plateado observó durante unos momentos a James, intentando de alguna manera corroborar con la mirada si la declaración había sido cierta.

-Muy noble de tu parte defender a tu hermano, joven, pero me temo que no caeré. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ambos deberán reportarse ante mí a las veintitrés horas, en el vestíbulo. Ahora, por favor, vayan al Gran Comedor a desayunar.- Soltó el hombro de Albus, y los dos hermanos Potter salieron a paso rápido de la sala. No hablaron sino hasta que llegaron a las escaleras.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Estabas espiándome?- Preguntó James, pareciendo molesto.

-¡No, no! ¡Lo juro! Peeves pasó junto a mí y quise ver qué estaba haciendo.- Se explicó rápidamente. Luego desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.- Lo siento, no quería meterte en problemas.-

James parecía a punto de replicar algo, tal vez regañarlo sobre querer escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca al escuchar la disculpa que su hermano le ofrecía. Se quedó callado unos segundos, y luego suspiró.

-Descuida, Al, no fue tu culpa.- Dijo tranquilizadoramente. Albus levantó la vista y sonrió.

Ambos bajaron lo que quedaba de las escaleras y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Una vez allí se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a desayunar. Luego de diez minutos, durante los cuales Albus había hablado con Rose, James le compartió algo que tenía en la mente desde hacía un rato.

-Sabes Al, es curioso cómo el celador llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros en tan poco tiempo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Me refiero a que Peeves le lanzó una bomba de humo y voló a toda velocidad, atravesando paredes, hasta ese salón. Silver seguramente utilizó un hechizo para deshacer el humo, pero ¿cómo es que llegó en menos de un minuto hacia donde nosotros estábamos? No hay ningún pasadizo que pueda llevarlo tan rápido hasta ese piso en particular. Es precisamente por eso que lo elegí para mi reunión con Peeves. ¿No te parece sospechoso que llegara ran rápido?-

El chico de ojos esmeralda pensó durante unos momentos. Si bien curiosa, la situación no llegaba a parecerle interesante, por lo que no le dedicó mucho entusiasmo a descubrir el enigma.

-No lo sé, tal vez usó algún hechizo para aparecerse.- Dijo, finalmente.

-No, Al, no se puede aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Definitivamente, es algo sospechoso.- Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras dirigía una mirada profunda a la mesa de los profesores.

Albus siguió la mirada de su hermano. Silver Eaglen se encontraba sentado ya en la mesa. Neville le estaba hablando, pero el celador se limitaba a asentir, con la mirada fija en James. El hombre sonrió débilmente, y luego volteó hacia el profesor de Herbología. Albus se preguntó qué clase de castigo se enfrentaría esa tarde.

…

-Señor, ya terminé con los prisioneros dieciséis a veinte. Dejé los informes sobre su escritorio.-

-Bien hecho, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.-

-Señor, el prisionero cinco intentó estrangularse con sus propias cadenas y fue enviado a San Mungo.-

-Mantengan un ojo fijo en él, no quiero que respire sin permiso.-

-Señor, ninguno de los prisioneros tiene antecedentes en el país ni están en los registros, aunque tres de ellos concuerdan con las descripciones de unos magos con órdenes de captura internacionales. ¿Debemos entregarlos?-

-Primero quiero que tener los resultados de las pericias psicológicas y un análisis de sus varitas. Traigan a Ollivander para que identifique a los que pueda.-

-Señor, la audiencia del Wizengamot ha sido pautada para el próximo martes.-

-¿Todas?-

-Sólo para la de los cargos de agresión, señor. La audiencia por tentativa de homicidio será mañana.-

-Excelente, manténganme informado y díganle al Wizengamot que estoy a su disposición.-

-Sí, señor.-

-Señor, Hermione Granger está esperando en su oficina.-

-Excelente. ¡Ron! ¡Tú quedas a cargo hasta que termine!- Gritó. El pelirrojo asintió y continuó trabajando.

Harry entró en su oficina, aliviado de que no hubiese nadie allí llamándolo "señor" ni diciéndole todo el papeleo que lo estaba esperando en su escritorio. En efecto, al echarle un vistazo, lo encontró repleto de papeles que esperaban su firma. Su mueca de disgusto se transformó al ver a Hermione, sentada en la silla que normalmente él ocupaba.

-¿Por qué tu oficina es mucho más cómoda que la mía?- Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo a quien había sido su primer amigo. -¿Para qué me llamaste?- Preguntó, una vez separada del abrazo.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un caso.- Dijo, mientras buscaba en sus archivos. Hermione permaneció callada, mirándolo curiosamente. Harry le había pedido ayuda muy pocas veces a lo largo de su carrera. Era un mago completamente capaz de resolver sus problemas solo, y si necesitaba ayuda, tenía un departamento entero lleno de algunos de los magos mejores capacitados y entrenados del mundo a su disposición. Aunque en un par de ocasiones le había pedido consejo a su amiga, aquella que durante gran parte de su vida había sido su guía moral e intelectual.

-¿Qué caso?- Preguntó.

-El último. Ya sabes, el arresto múltiple que Ron y yo llevamos acabo ayer.- Respondió el Jefe de Aurores, mientras continuaba buscando algo entre sus múltiples archivos. Revisó y revisó, pero su paciencia llegó al límite. -_Accio Documento 9175.3_- Dijo finalmente. Una carpeta salió desde debajo de la mesa, y se posó sobre la mano extendida de Harry. Hermione efectuó un simple hechizo para acomodar todas las hojas que habían salido despedidas por el rápido movimiento de la carpeta, y recibió el documento. Le dio una rápida leída, y luego miró a su amigo.

-¿En qué necesitas que te ayude precisamente? La causa es muy sólida, está claro que fueron agredidos, la cabra fue examinada y encontraron los residuos de magia negra... Incluso comprobaron la varita del que lanzó el Avada.- Dijo, intentando buscar en el papel alguna pista de lo que fuera que Harry necesitaba.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero hay algo raro. Fíjate en las fotos.- Replicó, sentándose frente a su amiga y mirándola. Hermione volteó la página y extrajo las fotografías de los sospechosos. Se detuvo en una, observándola durante un rato, y luego en otra, y en otra. Se encontraba comparando las fotografías, cuando miró a Harry.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó, confundida.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.- Dijo un resignado Harry. Se levantó, y se quedó observando una imagen de su familia, aunque su mente estaba trabajando el enigma.- Es un hechizo muy complejo y potente. No puede ser borrado, y no reacciona ante ningún hechizo de los que probamos. Imagino que notas cuál es mi preocupación.- Dijo, aún observando la fotografía. Hermione asintió silenciosamente.

-Es el mismo principio que la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero esto no es la Marca.-

-No, no lo es. No creo que tenga relación alguna con Voldemort.- Dijo tranquilamente, volviéndose para mirar a Hermione. -Pero tengo la sensación de haber visto esa marca antes. Me preguntaba si tú la has visto. Pregunté a algunos de mis aurores, pero ninguno de ellos sabe tanto como tú.-

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido, dirigiéndole a Harry una alegre mirada. Luego frunció el ceño, volviendo a observar las fotografías. Tras un par de minutos durante los cuales buscó en su memoria, dejó las fotografías en la carpeta.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto. ¿Dices que ya lo has visto antes? ¿No sabes dónde?-

-No, lo siento.- Respondió, un poco preocupado. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lado. ¿Pero dónde?

-Muy bien. Investigaré este símbolo. Tengo unos libros que podrían ayudar, y conozco algunos historiadores que podrían saber de qué es este símbolo. El hecho de que todos lo tengan tatuado me hace pensar que es algún tipo de secta. ¿Algo más, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione, mientras se levantaba. Harry negó con la cabeza suavemente. -Entonces será mejor que vuelva a mi departamento. Te traeré noticias en cuanto encuentre algo.- Con un gesto de su mano lo saludó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Justo en ese momento el Niño-que-venció recordó algo.

-¡Oh, Hermione!- La castaña se volteó.- Albus escribió ayer a la noche. Rose está en Ravenclaw.-

Hermione sonrió enormemente.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Ravenclaw? Oh, eso es muy bueno. Significa que es muy inteligente, aunque eso ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Yo supuse que podría acabar en Ravenclaw, ¡ahí es donde casi acabo! ¿Se lo has dicho a Ron? ¿No? ¡Espera a que se entere!- Y con un último gesto de despedida, salió de la habitación muy emocionada. Harry supuso que iría a contarle a su esposo las nuevas noticias, aunque tenía la impresión de que la reacción de su mejor amigo no sería tan ideal como la de Hermione. Comenzó a firmar unos papeles y algunas órdenes de captura y entrega, cuando su puerta se abrió repentina y bruscamente. Harry no levantó la vista de sus papeles y no se inmutó cuando alguien se sentó frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- Preguntó, terminando de llenar un formulario.

-¡Ravenclaw! ¡Ravenclaw!- Exclamó, sin poder creerlo. Sin poder contener la tentación, Harry levantó la mirada. Ron estaba sentado, con la mirada perdida y apariencia derrotada. Harry se imaginó por lo que su amigo estaba pasando; toda su familia había estado generación tras generación en Gryffindor. Suspiró y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que Rosie estaba en Ravenclaw?- Le esputó.

-Vamos, Ron, ¡acabo de llegar de mi casa! ¡No estuve contigo desde ayer, y la carta llegó a la noche! ¡No tuve oportunidad de contarte!- Respondió un indignado Harry. Su amigo Weasley estaba reaccionando de la manera que supuso haría.- Dime, ¿vas a querer menos a Rose porque haya acabado en Ravenclaw?-

Todo rastro de nerviosismo y gesto de derrota se borró inmediatamente del rostro de Ronald Weasley, suplantándose con un gesto que bien podría ser empleado por alguien que oye insultos sobre su madre.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no, idiota!- Gritó, como si el simple pensamiento de querer menos a su hija fuese una blasfemia.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema de que esté en Ravenclaw?- Harry tomó nuevamente su pluma y continuó llenando formularios.

-¡No es que no la quiera, por Merlín! Es sólo que...- Se detuvo a mitad de la oración. Volvió a recostarse en la silla. -¡Toda la familia Weasley ha estado en Gryffindor! Rose debe ser la primera en no quedar en, ¡en diez generaciones! ¿Qué dirán mis padres?-

En este punto Harry perdió la paciencia, y mirando seriamente a su amigo, le respondió.

-Obviamente te dirán que están muy felices y orgullosos de su nieta, y que de vez en cuando, no vienen mal cambios en las tradiciones. Ahora, si vas a continuar quejándote de la casa en la que terminó tu hija, te pediré por favor que lo hagas en tu propia oficina. No quiero verme obligado a golpearte.-

Ron se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Procesó lo más rápido que pudo las palabras de su amigo. Pareció que recuperaba la razón y comprendía lo estúpido de sus actos. Se sentó derecho, y miró con una sonrisa a Harry.

-Bien... Creo que he exagerado. Obviamente no es algo malo que Rosie esté en Ravenclaw. Es sólo... raro, ¿sabes? Creo que sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, para hacerme la idea.- Dicho eso, se levantó y volvió salió de la oficina de su amigo.

-Ronald... Nunca cambiará.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de llenar los papeles correspondientes a la audiencia del Wizengamot que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

* * *

**Muy bien, la actitud de Ron fue muy OCC (¿o es OOC?), lo sé, pero me pareció no-tan-descabellado que fuese algo impactante que su hija no acabase en Gryffindor. Además, Ron siempre fue medio duro con algunas cosas. Esto sería otra cosa más que se suma a la lista, jeje. Tal vez alguno se pregunte sobre los problemas económicos de Harry. Eso se verá más adelante, aunque algo pueden ir intuyendo. **

**El siguiente capítulo será exclusivamente sobre Harry y Ron. Albus no volverá a aparecer hasta el capítulo 6 que subiré el próximo sábado. Así que les recomiendo que recuerden lo que le sucedió este capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews (que aún no llegan :/ ). ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. La reconciliación

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Muy bien, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar. Tuve unas cortas vacaciones que me impidieron subirlo. Dicho esto, paso a agradecer a _Lule de Zodiak _por sus reviews. Respondiendo un par de cosas: 1º, lo de _"-¡Aurores del Ministerio! ¡Entreguen sus varitas!-" _se me ocurrió mientras escribía. No sé si es original o si lo han usado antes. 2º En este capítulo se explica lo de los problemas económicos de Harry, de hecho. 3º Lo cierto es que Rose no le escribió a sus padres por miedo a que se enojen. Para serte sincero, es un gran detalle que olvidé incluir en alguna parte. Luego veré cómo lo arreglo. Gracias por recordarme.**

**Ahora, pasando al capítulo, este capítulo es un tanto corto y forzado. Pero necesario. Informativo y, en parte, aburrido. Ya están advertidos. Pasemos al cap.**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 5 || **La reconciliación.

Harry Potter se apareció en el Ministerio de Magia esa mañana a sabiendas de que le esperaba un día ocupado. Saludó cordialmente a muchos compañeros de trabajo del Ministerio mientras caminaba desde el Atrio a los ascensores. En el descenso hacia la Oficina de Aurores, notó que varios de los memorándums que entraban al ascensor estaban dirigidos hacia él. Decidió que los leería y respondería, de ser necesario, luego de la audiencia.

En menos de una hora tendría lugar, en la sala número diez, el juicio frente al Wizengamot de uno de los hombres que él y Ron habían capturado hacía poco. Los cargos eran agresión a dos miembros del departamento de Aurores, experimentación ilegal con animales no-mágicos, utilización de hechizos y maldiciones no registradas en un ser vivo, resistencia al arresto, uso de Maldiciones Imperdonables e intento de homicidio. Si el acusado era encontrado culpable de todos los cargos, debería permanecer alrededor de ciento veintitrés años encerrado en Azkaban.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su agradable oficina. Apenas logró dejar algunas anotaciones para su secretaria y enviar un par de memorándums, cuando su presencia fue requerida en la sala número diez. Salió de su oficina, se reunió con Ron en el ascensor, y sin intercambiar palabra alguna, los dos bajaron juntos hacia la sala. Ron, como testigo y como auror participante del caso, también debía estar presente en el juicio.

-Departamento de Misterios.- Dijo la misma voz femenina de siempre, y los dos aurores se bajaron del ascensor. Aunque no dijeron nada, los dos sintieron una extraña sensación. Una sensación, que luego de dos décadas, aún los azotaba cuando se acercaban al Departamento de Ministerios.

Allí había iniciado oficialmente la Segunda Guerra Mágica. En ese mismo lugar, ese día, la Orden del Fénix había luchado con los mortífagos. Ese día, Dumbledore había luchado contra Voldemort. Ese día, Sirius Black había perdido la vida. Harry había superado hacía mucho tiempo la pérdida de su padrino, y lo recordaba con mucho cariño. Pero lo extrañaba de vez en cuando, e intentaba ser para Teddy lo que Sirius fue para él.

Caminaron por el monótono lugar, a través de las escaleras precariamente iluminadas, y llegaron finalmente a un pasillo de piedra con muchas antorchas en las paredes. Al final había una puerta de madera antigua y gastada, custodiada por dos magos con mirada seria. Harry y Ron se acercaron a la puerta, y tras un breve chequeo, entraron.

La sala era una mazmorra de paredes circulares formadas por oscuras piedras, con gradas en los laterales y en el fondo. Dichas gradas estaban ocupadas casi totalmente por los miembros de Wizengamot. Harry reconoció a la mayoría. Todos con sus túnicas que poseían una "W" bordada.

-Justo a tiempo, aurores. Los esperábamos.- Dijo una profunda voz.

-Lo siento, Señor Ministro.- Se disculpó Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt le sonrió y les indicó sus asientos. Ambos aurores pasaron al lado de la silla que se encontraba en el circuncentro de la sala, y subieron por las gradas a unos asientos ubicados a la misma altura que el Ministro. Harry tomó asiento junto a un hombre de pelo negro y mirada profunda. El hombre lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y Harry devolvió el gesto. John Withlam era el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts, y cumplía ambos trabajos (el de profesor y miembro del Wizengamot) con notable eficiencia.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, empezaremos oficialmente.- Comentó el Ministro de Magia. -Juicio oral del tres de Septiembre. El acusado, no identificado, enfrenta cargos por: agresión a dos miembros del departamento de Aurores, experimentación ilegal con animales no mágicos, utilización de hechizos y maldiciones no registradas en un ser vivo, resistencia al arresto, uso de Maldiciones Imperdonables e intento de homicidio.

Interrogan al acusado: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia; Harry James Potter, Jefe de Aurores; Ronald Bilius Weasley, Auror; John Withlam, Jefe de Wizengamot. Escribiente del tribunal, Daryl James Connor. ¿Tiene el acusado algo que decir antes de que comience el interrogatorio?-

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la silla del centro de la sala. Encadenado a la misma se encontraba un hombre con el pelo más rubio que Harry había visto hasta entonces. Su complexión era delgada y su rostro largo. Tenía unas ojeras que lo hacían parecer un hombre cansado que había pasado la noche en vela. Sus ropas, raídas y gastadas, parecían indicar que no vivía en las mejores condiciones. Las mágicas cadenas de la silla lo mantenían encarcelado sin posibilidades de escapar.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que se dedicó exclusivamente a observar a los miembros del Wizengamot. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry fue que ese hombre no parecía estar enfadado, ni los miraba con odio. Parecía... ¿satisfecho?

-Sí, Señor Ministro. Tengo algo que decir. Me declaro culpable de todos los cargos.- Toda la sala comenzó a murmurar. Era cierto que no había forma de que se escapase o fuera declarado inocente, pero rara vez un acusado se declaraba culpable por esa clase de delitos.

-Finalmente hay alguien que se declara culpable.- Susurró Ron en el oído izquierdo de Harry.

-Silencio.- Pidió tranquilamente el Ministro Shacklebolt, mientras estudiaba con la mirada al acusado. -Acaba usted de declararse culpable de los delitos. ¿Es usted consciente de lo que su declaración implica?-

-Sí, señor.- Dijo con una exagerada sonrisa y una leve y sarcástica inclinación de cabeza. La sala permaneció en silencio mientras el Ministro analizaba la situación en su mente.

-Entonces, ante la declaración y autoincriminación del acusado, el Wizengamot no tiene más opción que declararlo culpable de todos los cargos. Será llevado a Azkaban, iniciando su sentencia inmediatamente. Se cierra la sesión.- Kingsley Shacklebolt se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a guardar algunos de sus papeles. Los otros miembros del Wizengamot lo imitaron inmediatamente, excepto Harry.

El Jefe de Aurores se quedó observando detenidamente al recién sentenciado, mientras un grupo de guardias le quitaba las cadenas. El rubio miró también a Harry y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, justo antes de que se lo llevaran rumbo a Azkaban.

Ron intentó detener a Harry, pero antes de poder decirle algo, éste ya había llegado junto al Ministro.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?-

-Señor, algo está mal. ¿No le parece extraño que se haya declarado culpable y parezca... feliz de ir a Azkaban?- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto que lo encuentro sospechoso, Harry. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Se declaró culpable de los delitos que sabíamos era culpable, y lo íbamos a enviar a Azkaban de todas formas.- Kingsley lo observó durante unos momentos, y luego recogió sus papeles y se marchó.

Ron se acercó a Harry y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, mientras lo llevaba fuera de la sala y de regreso al Departamento de Aurores.

-Vamos, que seguro se la pasará genial con el fénix en Azkaban.- Intentó alegrarlo. Comenzaron a caminar cuando un memorándum rojo brillante se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a girar alrededor de Harry. Inmediatamente, el auror lo tomó y lo abrió desesperadamente. Conocía ese tipo de memorándums. No era la clase de mensajes que se enviaban por cuestiones laborales. Ese rojo brillante y la insistencia del mensaje era característico de los Mensajes Urgentes y Emergencias Familiares Extraordinarias. Lo leyó tan rápido como pudo.

Ron, consciente también de lo que ese memorándum implicaba, observó el rostro tenso y un tanto nervioso de Harry relajarse un poco y transformarse en una expresión indescifrable. Esperó unos segundos a que su amigo dijera algo. Pero la mirada del Jefe de Aurores permanecía rígida en el papel.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-

Harry pareció salir de una especie de transe y le tendió el papel a Ron. El pelirrojo lo leyó y miró a Harry, preocupado.

…

Como de costumbre, la tarde en la ciudad de Manchester se mostraba triste, con el Sol oculto tras las nubes. La gente caminaba apresuradamente a sus casas, con sus abrigos haciendo todo lo posible para repeler el frío que parecía haberse instalado en la ciudad. Nadie pareció notar, engañados por el viento y la neblina, una figura que pareció salir de la nada, generando una leve brisa a su alrededor.

...

-Abuelo, ¿cuándo te recuperarás?- Preguntó el joven adolescente, con un tono de voz que reflejaba el miedo indescriptible que cualquier persona, sobre todo aquellas demasiado jóvenes, siente al ver a un familiar, amigo, conocido o cercano en una situación semejante. La habitación del hospital, iluminada y calefaccionada, estaba cargada con la angustia de los presentes.

-Dentro de poco, cariño. Dentro de poco.- Dijo el hombre haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y que cada vez eran menos. Tosió un poco más, aunque intentó permanecer sereno.

-¿Podemos ir al parque cuando salgas?- Preguntó otra voz infantil, esta vez una perteneciente a un niño de no más de seis años. El niño, apoyado en la cama y con sus manos apretadas junto a la mano izquierda de su abuelo, lo miraba intensamente. Los niños, pese a inocentes, no son tontos. Intuía lo que sucedía y lo que parecía sucedería en cualquier momento.

-Por supuesto, Nick-iddish.- Respondió una vez más el hombre. Tosió y tosió, hasta que tuvo que soltar a su nieto para tomarse el pecho. Hubo algunos movimientos en la habitación, y pronto alguien le tendía un vaso de agua. Lo bebió con cuidado y agradeció.

-No hay de qué.- Respondió suavemente el hijo del moribundo. El hombre, robusto y de traje negro, observaba a su padre, débil como nunca antes lo había visto. Su padre, aquel fuerte hombre que parecía hecho de hierro, ahora luchaba por su vida en una cama de hospital.

Continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia durante algún tiempo. Lo que más necesitaban era estar juntos. Debían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedase, pues aunque nadie se atrevía a decir nada, sabían que el tiempo transcurría sin detenerse, y los granos de arena del reloj podrían dejar de caer en cualquier momento.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió con suavidad. Todos voltearon la mirada, esperando encontrar algún conocido. Y en efecto, encontraron a alguien que conocían muy, muy bien.

El hombre de traje se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Una mujer con cabellos blancos por las canas y con un rostro con las líneas del paso del tiempo reprimió un gesto de sorpresa. Los niños observaron al hombre que acababa de entrar con curiosidad. Su ropa era un tanto extraña; era una extraña mezcla entre la última moda y lo que había dejado de usarse el año anterior. Era un poco más bajo que su padre, aunque algo en él les inspiraba respeto, incluso con esa extraña ropa. Los niños tampoco pasaron por alto el efecto que la presencia de aquel hombre había causado en sus abuelos y su padre. Su madre, sin embargo, parecía estar en la misma situación que ellos.

El hombre recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes. Observó a los más jóvenes y esbozó una sonrisa. Por un segundo los había confundido con su padre. ¿Quién lo diría? Eran casi sus sobrinos. También observó a la que evidentemente era la madre de los infantes. Una mujer de buen cuerpo, rubia y joven. Increíble... ¿cómo es que ella había acabado con él? Por último, decidió observar al hombre de traje, y a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a un lado de su moribundo esposo.

La tensión creció en el aire.

-¿Quién es? ¿Marjorie? ¿Eres tú Marjorie?- Preguntó el hombre débilmente, mientras volteaba la mirada para ver la causa del repentino silencio.

Sus ojos casi salieron de órbita al reconocer a quien se encontraba frente a él. Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar, se sentó en su cama y observó perplejo al hombre con gafas.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy la Tía Marge.- Respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿quién es usted? ¿Lo conocen, Srs Dursley?- Preguntó la mujer rubia.

-Oh, sí, lo siento.- Dijo el hombre.- Olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es...-

-Harry.- Interrumpió el hombre de traje, asombrado.

-...Potter, sí.- Terminó el hombre, mientras acomodaba sus gafas. -Harry Potter. Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado, Gran D.- Dijo con una sonrisa, feliz por ver que el gesto de incredulidad de su primo y sus tíos no desaparecía.

-¿Potter?- Preguntó la esposa de Dudley.-¿No será...?-

-Olivia, llévate a los niños, por favor.- Pidió su esposo, sin desviar la vista de su primo.

-¿Qué? Pero...-

-Por favor.- Insistió. Tras unos momentos de dubitación, Olivia le pidió a los niños que la acompañasen fuera de la habitación.

El incómodo silencio que se produjo en cuanto los Dursleys y Harry se quedaron solos se prolongó durante más tiempo del que Harry hubiese deseado. Sí, se había imaginado algo similar. Hacía veinte años que no sabía nada de ellos. Dursley y Harry habían tenido hijos que nunca se habían conocido. Sus vidas habían tomado rumbos tan distintos, tan lejanos...

Y ahora estaban allí, reunidos de nuevo en una habitación de un hospital. Dudley había adquirido un cuerpo más robusto pero no tan gordo como antes. Estaba más alto y tenía apariencia de empresario. La cara de Petunia, por otro lado, mostraba el inconfundible paso del tiempo. Muchas arrugas se dibujaban en su piel, y su cabello blanco no ayudaba. Y finalmente, en la cama, con su bigote blanco y muchas arrugas también en su rostro, se encontraba Tío Vernon.

Vernon Dursley estaba grave. Un tumor maligno se había desarrollado en las vías respiratorias. El diagnóstico no se había realizado a tiempo, y ahora todo lo que se podía hacer era reducir su sufrimiento, y sencillamente esperar a que el momento le llegara.

O al menos eso era lo que los muggles creían.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?- Preguntó Vernon.

-Vine a verte.- Respondió sencillamente Harry, mientras se sentaba en una silla que los Dursley no habían visto en la habitación antes.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?-

-Alguien del trabajo me dijo de tu situación. Busqué en las listas de pacientes de los hospitales. Dursley no es un apellido muy común, ¿saben? Solo vi seis Dursleys en esta zona de Inglaterra.- Sus intentos por llevar una conversación tranquila parecían, por la cara de sus interlocutores, no estar funcionando.

-¿Por qué viniste?- Preguntó Dudley, con poca voz, como si la sorpresa de ver a su primo luego de tanto tiempo continuara dejándolo sin aliento. Harry suspiró y se levantó. Ante el asombro (y en parte miedo) de los Dursleys, extrajo su varita mágica de la manga de su túnica, y realizó un sencillo encantamiento silenciador en la puerta. Miró a sus tíos y habló.

-El tumor maligno que se encuentra en las vías respiratorias es inoperable.-

-Si viniste a decirnos eso, los doctores se te han adelantado.- Respondió con su típico malhumor Tío Vernon.

-Sin embargo,- continuó Harry, como si no hubiese sido interrumpido- hay una forma de reducir el tumor hasta que no suponga un peligro.-

Todos escucharon atentamente las palabras de aquel que había aparecido luego de veinte años. ¿Estaba ofreciéndoles una cura?

-Eso es imposible. Los doctores dijeron que no hay cura posible.- Harry observó a su tío durante algunos momentos, y luego, con un suave movimiento de su varita, una pequeña botella con un líquido azulado en su interior apareció en una mesa a un lado de la camilla.

-Esta es una poción extremadamente rara y difícil de realizar. No me creerían si les dijera con qué se prepara.- Agregó con una sonrisa.- Una dosis de esta poción hará que el tumor deje de ser mortal. Y si la bebes semanalmente durante algún tiempo, el tumor eventualmente desaparecerá. Por ahora solo conseguí esta botella. Mañana les enviaré el tratamiento completo.-

Los Dursleys se le quedaron observando sin decir nada.

-¿Una... una poción?- Dijo Tío Vernon, indignado.- ¿Algo creado por ma... por gente como tú?- Preguntó con poca amabilidad.

Harry, ahora con una mirada más fría, le respondió.

-Sí, creada por y para magos. Pero gracias a que tu sobrino es un mago, tienes acceso a ella.-

-¡No la tomaré!- Refunfuñó, tomando la botella y lanzándola con menos fuerza de la que pretendió utilizar. Un rápido movimiento de la varita de Harry evitó que se estrellara en el suelo. -¡No usaré nada creado por... por MAGOS!-

-Papá, piensa- -

-¡No, Dudders! ¡No usaré nada que tenga que ver con... con esa rareza!- Gritó furioso. El electrocardiograma hizo unos rápidos ruidos durante unos segundos. Vernon tosió un poco y tras respirar profundo durante unos momentos, volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Es tu única oportunidad!- Recriminó Harry, sorprendido de la tozudez de su tío. ¿Luego de tanto tiempo aún le molestaba la magia de esa forma? -¡Esto salvará tu vida! ¡Tendrás diez, veinte años más!-

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Si para seguir vivo necesito usar inventos de lunáticos enfermos, prefiero morirme aquí y ahora!- Por suerte Harry había silenciado la habitación, puesto que los gritos de su tío habrían alarmado a las enfermeras.

-¡Vernon!- Chilló Petunia, de repente. -¡Vernon, tómala!-

-¡Petunia!- Exclamó, como si no pudiese creer lo bajo que su esposa había caído al pedirle que hiciera algo tan en contra de sus principios.

-¿Dejarás a tus nietos sin abuelo solo porque no eres capaz de aceptar la existencia de la magia?- Preguntó Harry, ligeramente furioso.

-¡Yo... No metas a mis nietos en esto!-

Harry se volteó. Con un movimiento de su varita anuló el encantamiento silenciador. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. A unos metros, en unas sillas, se encontraban la esposa e hijos de Dudley. Les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. La familia de Dudley entró, y Harry rápidamente tomó la pequeña botella y se las mostró.

-El contenido de esta botella es una, eh, medicina extranjera, que se encuentra en estado de prueba. -Mintió Harry.- Sin embargo, si su abuelo la bebe, lo más probable es que se recupere.- El Auror miró directamente a su tío, quien parecía haber visto un fantasma. Sin embargo, su piel rápidamente recuperó el color de los arándanos.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LOS METIERAS EN ESTO!- Gritó. Intentó en vano levantarse de su cama, aunque dos pares de brazos lo sostuvieron de repente. Sus nietos lo abrazaban con alegría indisimulada. Petunia sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, mientras que Vernon sentía su pulso disminuir lentamente.

-¡Genial, abuelo! ¡Tómala!- Dijo el menor, mirándolo a los ojos con una sincera sonrisa.

Vernon se detuvo a contemplar a la criatura que tenía delante. Era igual a su padre, con esos pómulos que toda la familia Dursley había heredado desde hacía varias generaciones. Los ojos, por otro lado, eran igual a los de su nuera, Olivia. Sus nietos eran, sin duda alguna, sus mayores éxitos en la vida. Daría todo por ellos. Todo. Pero, ¿estaría incluido en ese "todo" renunciar a su odio por todo aquello fuera de lo normal? ¿Sería capaz de vivir consigo mismo si su vida fuese salvada por una poción mágica?

-Vamos, tómala.- Lo incitó de nuevo su nieto.

Eso fue todo. No podía soportarlo más. El amor dentro de su corazón había vencido al odio que tenía por la magia. Tomó la botella. Miró a Harry, y dedicándole una extraña mirada que el hombre de cabello azabache no supo descifrar, se bebió el contenido. Inmediatamente, y asustando a todos, perdió el conocimiento. Harry se le acercó y observó su pulso y algo más que ninguno de los presentes logró ver.

-Estará bien.- Les aseguró. -Necesita descansar. Se recuperará pronto. Mañana recibirán el resto del tratamiento y las instrucciones. Que tengan un buen día.- Acomodó su traje y se alejó caminando de la sala del hospital, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, abrumados, y completamente desorientados.

...

La chimenea se calmó tras unos instantes. Lily Potter había viajado mediante Polvos Flu a la residencia de los Señores Weasley, sus abuelos. Ginevra Weasley quedó entonces sola en su casa. Le ordenó amablemente a Kreacher que preparara las camas de su hija y que luego se tomara el resto del día libre. Se dirigió entonces a su escritorio y comenzó a redactar un nuevo artículo.

Era un empleo que, dentro de todo, le agradaba. Tal vez no era algo tan divertido o radical como muchos hubiesen esperado de Ginny, aquella chica rebelde que cautivó el corazón de Harry Potter. Pero ella podía escribir sobre Quidditch, su deporte favorito. Podía trabajar en casa, cuidar a sus hijos, pasar tiempo con su esposo, y al terminar de escribir el artículo simplemente enviaba una lechuza. Era un trabajo muy bueno. Y la paga no era mala.

Y ese era el principal motivo de que Ginny tuviese ese trabajo. La paga. Su familia vivía bien, sí. Entraría en la clasificación social de "clase media". Pero aunque la prensa (que estaba desde la caída de Voldemort del lado de Harry y su familia) intentara ocultarlo, muchos sabían que la familia Potter vivía en la quiebra.

Pero, ¿cómo esa familia podía estar quebrada? ¿Cómo era que ni siquiera la fortuna de la familia Potter y Black podía sostenerlos? La respuesta era sencilla: Gringotts.

En cuanto la guerra acabó, el Banco más importante del mundo mágico demandó a Harry Potter. ¿La razón? Haber utilizado una Maldición Imperdonable en un funcionario del banco, haber destruido las instalaciones robándose un dragón (también tenía una demanda por ello) y, lo peor de todo, haber robado un objeto. Desde ese momento, la credibilidad y la mítica invulnerabilidad del banco se esfumaron.

¿Cómo era que tres adolescentes de 18 años habían logrado burlar la seguridad del lugar más seguro del mundo? Obviamente, nadie, ni siquiera los mismos duendes de Gringotts, sabían la implicación de Griphook en el asunto. Las acciones de Gringotts bajaron estrepitosamente, y algunos clientes de renombre habían retirado sus fondos. Los duendes no tardaron en presentar una demanda formal al Wizengamot.

El Wizengamot aprobó unánimemente la oferta del Ministerio de Magia de que la institución pagara los daños. La comunidad mágica no podía estar más de acuerdo en que los impuestos aumentaran un poco para ayudar a su salvador. ¿Qué eran 10 sickles al mes por un año comparado con lo que Harry Potter había hecho por ellos?

Pero los duendes eran rencorosos. No aceptarían el dinero si Harry Potter no era enviado a prisión. Desde el año de la caída de Voldemort que el juicio se mantenía. Y sólo ahora los duendes estaban considerando retirar los cargos y aceptar el dinero del Estado mágico. Desde entonces, todas las cuentas de Harry Potter en Gringotts estaban congeladas, y no podían retirar ni un knut de bronce.

Ron y Hermione fueron un poco más afortunados. Le había costado mucho a Harry convencerlos, pero lograron que los duendes estuvieran de acuerdo en que Potter era el autor intelectual del crimen y último responsable de las consecuencias. Los cargos contra el joven Weasley y la señorita Granger fueron retirados.

Y allí seguía Ginny, escribiendo su opinión sobre el desarrollo del campeonato nacional de Quidditch, cuando una lechuza golpeó su ventana. Una lechuza negra como la penumbra misma, que llevaba en su pie un pergamino.

Ginny dejó su pluma a un lado y se acercó a la ventana. Tomó la carta dirigida a ella y su esposo.

Tenía el sello de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Bueno, les avisé cómo sería el capítulo. Lo del juicio ténganlo presente. Es algo importante, como probablemente hayan notado. El encuentro con los Dursleys quedó SUPER FORZADO, lo sé. Pero es algo que desde que leí el último libro tengo en mente. ¿Se volvieron a encontrar? ¿Se perdonaron mutuamente? Bueno, dediqué parte de este capítulo para calmar mis propias dudas. Aunque quedó mal, lo admito.**

**Como verán, ahí tienen el porqué de los problemas económicos de Harry. Son, a mi parecer, bastante serios. Y tienen una importancia VITAL en la trama. Aunque lo sabrán dentro de muchos capítulos, muahaha(?). El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en una semana. Esa es mi idea. Aunque conociéndome, tal vez lo suba el miércoles. No creo poder aguantar las ganas de subirlo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Castigados

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Iba a subir el capítulo ayer a la noche, pero mi conexión a Internet me falló en mal momento y no pude hacerlo. Así que lo subo ahora mismo. Con respecto al capítulo, lo que narro aquí sucede al mismo tiempo que lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior. Hay un hecho que demuestra eso, pero dejo que ustedes lo descubran por sí mismos. Ojalá que les guste. **

**A mí me gusta tener un buen trato con los lectores, sobre todo los que comentan. Así que aprovecho para responder el review del último capítulo de _Lule de Zodiak_. Los duendes de Gringotts tienen una moral distinta a la de los humanos. No van a aceptar la excusa de "lo hicimos para demostrarles que son vulnerables". Hasta no ver a Harry en la cárcel no se detendrán. Y realmente es una excelente idea los nietos de Vernon como magos. Pero en este fic esa idea no podía meterla por ningún lugar, jaja. **

* * *

**|| Capítulo 6 || **Castigados.

Tan pronto como el desayuno acabó, Albus se levantó y se acercó a Rose, antes de que ella fuera con el resto de su clase.

-¡Rose!- La llamó. Su prima, que se estaba levantando de la mesa de su casa, se detuvo y volteó hacia la voz que la llamaba. Se acercó hacia su primo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó.

-Me estaba preguntando si en el descanso antes de nuestra clase de Historia de la Magia podríamos, no sé, ¿ir a ver a Hagrid?- Albus preguntó un poco inseguro, dado que no sabía si ir a visitar a Hagrid era una actividad que Rose consideraría particularmente divertida, o por lo menos interesante, para que acceda. Rose revisó mentalmente su horario, y luego sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! Nos vemos en el descanso.- Se despidió con una sonrisa, e inició su camino hacia las escaleras. Albus se quedó quieto unos momentos, hasta que notó las miradas curiosas de algunos Ravenclaws, por lo que volvió rápidamente hacia su propia mesa, donde James aún se encontraba sentado, hablando con un amigo de su curso. Se preguntó si su hermano querría ir con ellos a visitar a Hagrid. Probablemente no, probablemente tendría cosas más interesantes y divertidas que hacer. Pero debía hacer el intento. Se paró junto a él, sin querer interrumpir la charla. Su hermano no tardó en notar su presencia, y se volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo...- Albus observó rápidamente al amigo de James. Pese a que nunca antes lo había visto, dedujo que se trataba de Thomas Cromwell. James siempre hablaba de su mejor amigo, rubio y de ojos claros. Lo observó durante unos momentos, nervioso. No quería invitar a James delante de su amigo. Thomas pareció notarlo, porque se disculpó con James y le dijo que debía ir al baño antes de entrar a clases. James trató de detenerlo, pero antes de poder convencerlo, Thomas había atravesado las puertas del Gran Comedor. Albus, con mucho remordimiento, vio cómo James lo miraba de forma no muy amigable.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante?- Preguntó enfadado. Parecía que estaban hablando de algo importante. Albus miró hacia el suelo, antes de responder.

-Rose y yo vamos a visitar a Hagrid en el descanso. Pensé que tal vez querrías...-

-¿Acompañarlos?- Interrumpió bruscamente James. -Lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Dicho eso se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor y a Albus.

El menor de los Potter decidió ir rápidamente hacia su clase. Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se dictaban en el primer piso. A medida que se acercaba, su mente comenzó a sacar hipótesis sobre lo que le esperaba. ¿Cómo serían las clases? Se imaginó por un momento una clase completamente práctica, enfrentando criaturas oscuras y aprendiendo útiles hechizos de ataque y defensa. Aunque pensándolo objetivamente, lo más probable es que primero practicaran teoría, y luego, una vez que estuviesen más avanzados en la utilización de hechizos, entonces sí tal vez aprenderían algo.

Tal vez si las clases comenzaban con teoría, entonces sí podría esperar no hacer el ridículo. Él sabía algo de teoría de la magia. Había aprovechado todo el año anterior para hacerle preguntas a su padre y a su tía Hermione, quien siempre estaba feliz de explicarle cosas nuevas, y de manera muy sencilla de comprender. Sí, probablemente podría contestar preguntas teóricas del profesor. Pero, ¿y si le pedía que hiciera algún hechizo? En ese caso, no tendría posibilidad alguna de realizarlo bien, y quedaría humillado frente a todos. Y si lograba hacerlo, sería peor aún, pues compartían clase con Slytherin y ya había tenido suficientes miradas de odio al realizar el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Pero pese a todos los posibles escenarios catastróficos que se imaginó, estaba entusiasmado por asistir a esa clase. James le había contado de que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era genial, que le encantaba hacer bromas y que además era un miembro muy importante del Wizengamot. Era una rara pero definitivamente interesante combinación.

Entusiasmado, Albus entró en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Iba a sentarse en el fondo, como hasta ahora había hecho en todas sus clases, pero William Knox estaba ya sentado allí, por lo que decidió ir al frente. Se sentó y acomodó sus pergaminos, plumas, tintero, su libro y, por supuesto, su varita. El profesor aún no había llegado, por lo que abrió el libro y leyó el índice, preguntándose por dónde comenzarían. En eso estaba, cuando una bola de papel le pegó en la cara. Se volteó para ver quién la había lanzado, y al hacerlo, otra más impactó en su rostro. Unos alumnos de Slytherin se estaban riendo. Albus decidió actuar de manera madura, y volvió a leer, ignorándolos por completo. Aunque eso pareció provocarlos, pues pronto comenzó a recibir una lluvia de bolas de papel. Decidió no decir nada, pero cada vez estaba más molesto. ¿Por qué lo molestaban tanto? Y además, ¿por qué ningún miembro de su casa lo estaba defendiendo? ¿No era Gryffindor la casa de los "valientes"? ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? Cuando una bola de papel derribó su tintero, Albus explotó. Tomó una de las bolas y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabeza del Slytherin más cercano.

Pero la bola nunca llegó a tocar al Slytherin. Permaneció suspendida en el aire, captando la atención de todos los alumnos. Entonces, voló suavemente hacia la puerta, donde un hombre la tomó. Albus sintió cómo los colores desaparecían de su rostro, mientras un severo Silver Eaglen lo observaba.

-Señor Potter.- Dijo en tono sorprendido, mientras llegaba al asiento de Albus. -Realmente no lo esperaba de usted. Comprendo que durante la ausencia de un profesor los alumnos se diviertan, por supuesto. Pero creo que usted debería encajar su concepto de definición dentro de las reglas del colegio.- Echó una mirada hacia la gran cantidad de bolas de papeles alrededor de Albus. -Veo que se tomó le tiempo de preparar su propio... arsenal.-

-Señor, le juro, yo no...-

-Silencio.- Ordenó suavemente, sin elevar su tranquilo tono de voz. -Estos serán otros cinco puntos que pierde Gryffindor debido a usted hoy, señor Potter.- Y con un movimiento de su varita, todas las bolas de papel desaparecieron en una suave brisa.

Albus miró hacia sus compañeros de Gryffindor, pidiéndoles con la mirada que intervinieran en su favor. Pero todos parecieron percatarse al unísono de lo bello que era el suelo del salón.

-Muy bien,- Comenzó el celador, que permaneció de pie junto al escritorio del profesor.- el Profesor Whitlam, como tal vez sepan, es miembro del Wizengamot. Su presencia fue requerida hoy para participar de una audiencia, por lo que no podrá darles clases el día de hoy.-

-¿Y qué haremos?- Preguntó un alumno de Slytherin.

-Lamento informarles que no tendrán una hora libre, no. Luego de hablarlo con la Directora McGonagall, hemos decidido que, por hoy, yo sea el sustituto del Profesor Whitlam.-

Albus sintió que toda la emoción y el entusiasmo que tenía se esfumaba de la misma forma que lo habían hecho las bolas de papel. El celador ya le había quitado varios puntos injustamente ese día, e incluso lo había castigado. Y ahora, sería su profesor justo después de inculparlo por las acciones de los Slytherins.

-Ahora bien, yo no he recibido la capacitación para enseñar la teoría de la magia oscura. He hablado con el Profesor Whitlam y me pidió que evalúe cuáles son sus conocimientos y sus expectativas con respecto a esta clase.- Por lo menos, pensó Albus, no harían nada práctico.

El celador les entregó a todos unas hojas con veinticinco preguntas, debajo de las cuales había espacio suficiente como para responder. Albus leyó todas las preguntas primero. Las primeras veinte eran preguntas para probar sus conocimientos. Las últimas cinco eran preguntas más bien personales, de apreciación y de sus expectativas. Mojó su pluma con tinta y comenzó a escribir sus respuestas.

Pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo. Se sintió un poco fuera del lugar cuando notó que la mayoría sabía ni por dónde comenzar. ¡Con lo fáciles que eran las preguntas! Albus se rehusaba a creer que no era normal para un chico de once años conocer los efectos del hechizo _Stupefy _o la particular habilidad de los boggarts, o que sus amigos no supieran responder las distintas utilidades del _Expelliarmus_. Vamos, ¿es que era el único que tenía algo de cultura general?

Aunque sí tardó en responder las últimas preguntas. "_A tu juicio, ¿cuáles son los beneficios y los inconvenientes de aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?_". Estuvo pensando un poco y buscando la forma de que la respuesta quedara de la mejor forma posible. Finalmente habló de la importancia de saber protegerse como algo positivo, y de que podría ser un inconveniente si esos conocimientos eran usados para provocar o atacar. Supuso que eso bastaría, aunque leyó por última vez sus respuestas.

-Señor.- Silver Eaglen, que se encontraba de pie observando a todos, le dirigió una mirada a Albus. -¿Debería entregarle las respuestas?-

El celador pareció ligeramente sorprendido de que hubiera terminado tan rápido. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el resto de los estudiantes, y corroboró que Albus era el primero. Caminó suavemente, casi deslizándose hacia el asiento, y tomó las respuestas. Comenzó a leerla para sus adentros, poniendo nervioso a Albus. De vez en cuando el celador alzaba una ceja o abría ligeramente la boca. Cuando hubo finalizado, miró directamente a Albus.

-Señor Potter, este cuestionario tenía como objetivo mostrarles a los alumnos de primer año los complicados conocimientos y hechizos que tendrán que aprender antes de los TIMOs. ¿Quiere explicarme cómo es que usted sabe la misma teoría que un alumno de quinto año?- Preguntó tranquilo, pero desconfiado.

Albus se sorprendió. ¿Era cierto lo que decía? ¿Tenía él tanta preparación? Pero... ¿en verdad? Todo lo que había escrito lo sabía gracias a historias de sus padres y sus tíos. Nunca había tomado eso como estudio, sino como entretenimiento. Pero, ¿había aprendido, aún sin proponérselo, más de lo que la gente esperaría de él? ¿Sería lo mismo con James?

-¿Señor Potter?- Insistió Silver Eaglen, ante el silencio de Albus.

-Mi padre, señor. Él me enseñó.-

-¿Su padre le enseñó?-

-Correcto.-

-¿Recibió educación antes de asistir a Hogwarts?-

-No.- Respondió rápidamente, aunque lo reconsideró.- Bueno, sí, un poco.-

-¿Aprendió magia?-

-Pues... sí.- Albus se preguntó a qué se refería el celador. ¿No era obvio, luego de haber respondido las preguntas, que había aprendido algo de magia?

-Me refiero a magia práctica.-

-No, por supuesto que no.- Respondió Albus. ¿Acaso creyó que su padre, trabajando en el Ministerio, rompería las reglas que prohibían explícitamente el uso de magia por parte de los menores de edad?

El hombre de cabellos plateados abrió la boca para continuar interrogándolo, pero una idea pareció cruzar su mente y reflejarse en sus ojos. Sonrió fríamente a Albus.

-Muy bien. Viendo la calidad de sus respuestas y considerando que fue el primero en entregar, le concedo a la casa de Gryffindor veinte puntos. Aún debe asistir a su castigo.- Añadió rápidamente.

Albus no pudo sonreír, pese a que lo intentó. Había notado el inusual brillo en los ojos del celador. ¿Qué significaba eso?

...

-¿El celador Eaglen? Bueno, no podría decir que lo conozco muy bien, pero me parece un buen hombre. Me parece mucho más decente que el viejo loco de Filch. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hagrid. Él y Rose miraban intrigados a Albus, quien aún seguía con su mirada fija en la taza de té, pero con la mente perdida en suposiciones y teorías.

Ese hombre era...extraño. Su hablar pausado y cauteloso le daba un aire de inteligencia y superioridad un poco egocéntrica, al juicio de Albus. Y esa actitud noble, sumado a su elegante vestimenta... ¿Por qué un hombre tan, tan, tan pulcro y refinado aceptaba trabajar como conserje y celador? Obviamente, trabajar en Hogwarts era una adición importante en cualquier currículum, pero Albus no podía sino sentir que había algo extraño en toda la situación.

Además, lo que James le había dicho comenzaba a tomar importancia. Era cierto lo que su hermano decía. Era imposible que ese hombre hubiera llegado desde el cobertizo de escobas hasta aquel pasillo en tan poco tiempo. Al principio no le había dado mayor importancia, pero ahora que estaba enfadado y que comenzaba a desconfiar, le parecía algo importantísimo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? James le dijo que no había ningún pasadizo, y dudaba que alguien conociera mejor los pasadizos que su hermano. Y era imposible que se apareciera. ¿Conocería algún hechizo de súper velocidad? ¿Existiría algún hechizo que controle el tiempo?

Aunque realmente, eso no era lo más preocupante. Lo más preocupante era sin duda alguna el destello en sus ojos durante esa clase. Albus había repasado una y otra vez la conversación en su mente (lo cual lo había llevado a un nuevo desastre en Pociones recibiendo una advertencia del Profesor Finnigan) y no encontraba nada raro que pudiese causar esa reacción. Le había dicho que su padre le había enseñado algunas cosas sin varita. Nada más. ¿Qué tenía eso de interesante?

-Hagrid, ¿los celadores tienen algunos privilegios especiales?- Preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hagrid sorprendido.- ¿Privilegios Espe...? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a si pueden usar magia que otra gente no podría usar en el castillo, o si saben cosas que las demás personas ignoran.- Intentó que su pregunta sonara casual, aunque por la mirada que Hagrid le dirigió antes de ponerse a pensar, supuso que no lograba engañarlo completamente.

-Bueno, el celador debería ser la persona que mejor conozca el castillo y sus múltiples pasadizos y puertas trampa. Pero desde que tu abuelo y sus amigos Merodeadores entraron al colegio, dudo que haya alguien que conozca mejor al castillo. A excepción tal vez de tus tíos George y Fred, que en paz descanse, y tu padre, por supuesto; aunque se lo deben todo, como ya te lo dije, a los Merodeadores.-

Albus había escuchado algunas historias de su abuelo y de los Merodeadores, y aunque eran historias sumamente interesantes, en ese momento sólo quería saber del celador.

-¿Y tiene permiso de utilizar algún tipo de magia, como aparecerse, o tal vez, volar?- Hagrid miró a Albus durante unos momentos, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

-Nadie, a excepción del director, puede aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Aunque no sé de ninguna barrera mágica que impida volar.- Añadió, tras reflexionar un poco.- ¿Pero a qué vienen todas estas preguntas?- Preguntó mientras bebía un nuevo sorbo de té.

-No, sólo curiosidad.-

Albus le dirigió una mirada a Rose, y notó que ella también lo miraba de forma curiosa, intentando adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones. Pocos minutos después, Hagrid les comunicó que llegaban tarde a su clase de Historia de la Magia. Durante el trayecto a la clase que ambos compartían, Rose no preguntó nada, lo cual Albus agradeció. Tendría tiempo para contarle, pero primero esperaría a ver qué sucedería en su castigo esa misma tarde.

…

-Nos vemos luego Thomas, tengo que ir a mi castigo.- Se despidió. Todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor parecían estar observando a James Potter despidiéndose de su círculo más cercano de amigos. Algunas muchachas de su curso se le acercaban y le daban un cariñoso abrazo de despedida y le deseaban suerte, mientras él se limitaba a decirles (con una sonrisa de satisfacción) que no temieran y que volvería sano y salvo.

Nadie parecía recordar que James no iría a su castigo solo. Pocos sabían, o mejor dicho, pocos se interesaban en que Albus también estuviese castigado. Así, mientras todos se despedían de James, Albus atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y decidió esperar a su hermano en el solitario pasillo iluminado por la luz de la Luna.

-¡Buenas noches, Albus!- En el momento exacto en el que Albus se volteó, vio algo plateado que se acercaba a él y que lo atravesaba, dándole la horrible sensación de haberse sumergido en un mar congelado.

-B-Buenas noches, Sir Nicholas.- Saludó, sacudiéndose completamente en un intento de alejar el escalofrío que lo había invadido. El fantasma de la Torre de Gryffindor no pareció notar esta pequeña escena, y siguió su rumbo por los pasillos del castillo, perdiéndose de vista al atravesar una pared.

Unos segundos después, James se le unió, y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que lo siguiera. Comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras. El castillo de Hogwarts, tan bullicioso, ruidoso y lleno de vida, parecía uno completamente distinto durante la noche. Los cuadros comenzaban a dormirse, aunque algunos separaban los párpados para ver a los dos hijos de Harry Potter dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Cómo son los castigos?- Preguntó Albus, cuando los nervios y la duda comenzaban a crearle una extraña presión en el estómago. No sabía cómo eran los castigos en Hogwarts, y temía que fueran muy severos. ¿Qué podrían ser? ¿Limpiar? ¿Escribir unas líneas? ¿O algo peor?

-Probablemente nos hagan enfrentarnos a duelo con unas armaduras encantadas, como el año pasado. ¡Sólo bromeo, sólo bromeo!- Agregó rápidamente, entre risas, ante la atónita mirada de su hermano menor.

Llegaron en pocos minutos al vestíbulo, donde el celador Eaglen ya los estaba esperando. En cuanto llegaron junto a él, observó un reloj plateado, comprobando la puntualidad de los castigados. Sin decirles nada, se volteó y comenzó a caminar. Lo siguieron por todo el vestíbulo en silencio, hasta que Albus habló.

-Señor, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-A su castigo, señor Potter.- Respondió tajantemente, dejando en claro que no habría más preguntas. Los condujo por un pasillo por el lado opuesto al Gran Comedor, hacia una puerta que no parecía ser aterradora. Una pequeña inscripción rezaba "Aula 11".

El celador Eaglen se detuvo y con un gesto de su brazo les indicó a ambos hermanos que entraran. Sin decir nada, James se acercó y abrió la puerta entrando. Albus dirigió una larga mirada al celador mientras entraba al aula. Pero en cuanto observó el interior de la misma, todo pensamiento se esfumó por la sorpresa. Estaba dentro de un aula completamente cubierta por vegetación. Árboles, arbustos y coníferas se encontraban allí, dándole al aula un aire puro, propio del bosque. Albus ignoraba completamente la existencia de un aula como esa en el Castillo.

-Profesor Firenze.- Saludó James de repente, con un sutil tono, raro en él.

-James y Albus Potter. Los esperaba.- Dijo una voz entre los árboles.

Albus se volteó y se sorprendió al ver al Profesor Firenze. Por un segundo creyó que la extraordinaria apariencia del profesor se debía a la iluminación que la pequeña aula-bosque tenía. Se sorprendió al verlo con el torso descubierto, y pensó que estaba en medio de un ritual mágico, encantando su cuerpo. ¿De qué otra forma, pues, un humano tendría un cuerpo dorado y cabellos blancos por toda la espalda? Sin embargo, cuando Firenze dio dos pasos hacia delante, Albus tuvo que contener una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un centauro.

Los azules ojos del centauro escudriñaron a ambos alumnos. James recostó su espalda contra un árbol y habló despreocupadamente.

-¿Cuál es nuestro castigo?-

El profesor de Adivinación tardó un poco en responder, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-El arte de la adivinación que los centauros practicamos desde hace siglos es difícil.- Dijo finalmente, dejando un poco confundido a James.

-Y que lo diga.- Bufó el mayor de los Potter, quien ya había tenido su primera clase de Adivinación.

-Se necesitan múltiples ingredientes en los rituales que usamos para desvelar los secretos que los cielos nos transmiten.- Continuó Firenze, como si James no hubiese hablado. -Esta aula fue creada para recrear el bosque y todos los ingredientes que necesitamos. Pero un altercado en la última clase dejó a la población de gusanos cornudos reducida, y es necesario recomponerla.-

-¿Recoger gusanos cornudos? ¿Ese es nuestro castigo?- Se quejó James.

-Los gusanos cornudos viven entre las raíces de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Iremos y llenaremos estos dos baldes. Luego podrán volver a sus Casas.- Dijo, señalando unos baldes que se encontraban cerca de él. James primero, y Albus luego, recogieron los baldes. El centauro se adentró durante unos segundos en la maleza, y salió unos momentos después con una lanza de madera con punta de piedra. Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a preguntar por qué era necesaria la lanza, y tras corroborar que estaban preparados, salieron escoltados por el Profesor Firenze en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

-James… Sobre lo de hoy en la mañana… Siento haberte interrumpido cuando hablabas con Thomas.-

James se detuvo a observar a su hermano. Albus lo miró. Quería decírselo desde hacía unas horas, pero no había encontrado el lugar ni el momento indicado. Se alivió cuando su hermano le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de que no tenía importancia. Continuaron caminando, aunque ahora la curiosidad comenzaba a apoderarse de Albus.

-¿Y de qué hablaban?- De repente notó que su hermano se sonrojaba. ¿Por qué se sonrojaría James?

-Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte.- Respondió únicamente.

El trío entró en el aterrador bosque, y caminaron por un sendero que parecía recorrer la única parte por donde la luz de la luna alcanzaba al menos a definir los contornos de los árboles. Siguiendo las indicaciones del centauro, comenzaron a revisar entre las raíces de los árboles, buscando gusanos cornudos.

Tardaron en encontrar uno, y al hacerlo, el deseo de continuar se esfumó por completo. Horribles criaturas de treinta centímetros de largo y anchas como una zanahoria eran los gusanos. Pegajosos, cubiertos de un extraño líquido similar al aceite natural, los gusanos se escapaban de las manos de los muchachos e intentaban cavar más profundo en la húmeda tierra para escapar. Y aunque lograran atraparlos finalmente, tenían que evitar que usaran sus cuernos para intentar herirlos. Albus se asustó cuando un gusano le realizó un pequeño corte en su muñeca; y James no ayudó al comentar la posibilidad de la existencia de peligroso veneno en los cuernos de los gusanos.

-Descuida, no hay veneno.- Repitió una vez más el centauro con envidiable paciencia.

-¡Pero estoy sintiendo un cosquilleo por el brazo!- Se quejó Albus, aterrado y mostrando su muñeca al centauro.

-Ya, Al, era broma, no son venenosos.- Dijo James, al ver que su broma se estaba saliendo un poco de las manos frente a un profesor.

-Pero... Estoy comenzando a sentirme raro. ¡Estoy escuchando un susurro!-

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Era broma! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estás imaginándote todo esto, no hay ningún su...!-

-Espera.- Interrumpió Firenze, volteándose rápidamente y apuntando con su lanza hacia algún punto detrás de los tupidos árboles. -Yo también lo oigo.-

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, buscando entre las sombras la fuente del sonido que ahora se escuchaba claramente. Albus tenía miedo. No sabía qué clase de criatura podría estar acechando por esa zona del bosque. Albus vio que James lentamente metía su puño dentro de su túnica, probablemente aferrándose a su varita mágica.

-¡Cuidado!- Advirtió Firenze. Albus sintió que su hermano se lanzaba sobre él, tirándolo al suelo violentamente. Un segundo después, vio un rayo rojo salir por la varita de James al mismo tiempo que un ruido similar a un golpe se oyó.

-¡Levántate Albus! ¡Vamos!- Gritó James, mientras que levantaba por la túnica a su hermano menor, dejando las cubetas con gusanos cornudos en el suelo, y echando a correr. Albus levantó la vista y vio al Profesor Firenze en el suelo, inconsciente, y un gran tronco cerca de él. No hacía falta estar en Ravenclaw para deducir que alguien -o algo- había lanzado el tronco y había dejado inconsciente al centauro.

Los dos hermanos Potter se escondieron detrás de un árbol. Albus imitó a su hermano y sacó su varita.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó alarmado.

-Hay algo en el bosque.- Dijo, dando una rápida mirada hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Pareció considerar sus opciones durante unos momentos y luego, con una mirada decidida, miró a su hermano. -Albus, quiero que vuelvas corriendo al castillo... No, a la cabaña de Hagrid. Dile que algo nos atacó en el bosque, y tráelo hasta aquí.- Apuntó su varita hacia el cielo. -¡_Lumos Máxima_!- Una gran esfera de luz salió despedida desde su varita, y se posó sobre los árboles. James volvió a mirar a su hermano. -La luz ayudará a que nos encuentren.-

-¡No voy a dejarte!- Se quejó Albus. Por nada del mundo iba a abandonar a su hermano a su suerte en el bosque. -Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo.-

-¡Esto no es un juego, Albus! ¡Sea lo que sea que está allí es algo peligroso!- Se quejó.

-¡Exacto! ¡No voy a dejarte solo en el bosque con un...!-

Un fuerte gruñido los distrajo, y un segundo después, el árbol donde ellos se ocultaban estaba siendo arrancado del suelo. Albus y James comenzaron a correr, pero tuvieron que tirarse al suelo cuando el árbol cayó a tan solo unos metros suyos. Albus se volteó, y no pudo contener un grito de terror.

Una criatura de más de cuatro metros estaba frente a ellos. Su piel era gris y tenía la textura de las rocas. Su cuerpo era deforme, con brazos que llegaban hasta el suelo, y una cabeza pequeña con unos ojos amarillos saltones.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Preguntó Albus, mientras intentaba arrastrarse lejos del monstruo.

-¡Es un troll! ¡Corre!- Gritó James, mientras se levantaba y de un tirón levantaba también a su hermano. Apuntó con su varita hacia las copas de los árboles y gritó: -¡_Diffindo_!- Un rayo violáceo salió despedido de la varita y atravesó la copa de un árbol, cortando varias ramas que cayeron sobre el troll. Albus se decepcionó al ver al troll continuar caminando en dirección hacia ellos sin inmutarse por las grandes ramas que habían impactado en su cabeza.

Estaban corriendo, cuando vieron que el troll se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al inconsciente Profesor Firenze. Se detuvieron en seco y se miraron. No necesitaron hablarse. Los dos sabían que tenían que hacer algo para salvar al profesor. ¿Pero qué podían hacer? James comenzó a lanzarle al troll chispas doradas, intentando llamar su atención, pero no conseguía distraerlo. Albus, pese a que nunca había intentado hacer chispas, se concentró y logró también lanzarlas. Juntos, los dos hermanos lograron que el troll se volteara hacia ellos. La bestia comenzó a caminar intentando alcanzarlos, y ellos lo llevaron lejos del profesor herido. Sin embargo, no estaban logrando mucho, puesto que aunque había dejado al profesor en paz, ahora los perseguía a ellos.

-Albus, yo lo distraeré. Tú ve y despierta al profesor. Usa el hechizo _Ennervate._- Y sin darle tiempo a Albus para quejarse, James comenzó a lanzarle ataques cada vez más rápidos al troll, quien se concentró en él y dejó a Albus un camino libre para ir hacia el profesor. Sin embargo, cuando estaba pasando por las espaldas del troll, este último volteó la cabeza y elevó su brazo.

Albus habría recibido el golpe de lleno si un "_Expelliarmus_" enviado por su hermano no lo hubiera desplazado unos metros hacia la derecha. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su profesor.

Se agachó junto al centauro y lo tocó con su varita en el pecho.

-¡_E-Ennervate_!- Dijo, no muy seguro de que pudiera hacer un hechizo nuevo sin haberlo practicado antes. Para su sorpresa, el profesor abrió los ojos de inmediato. Pareció recordar todo lo sucedido en una fracción de segundo, pues se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó su lanza desde el suelo.

Cabalgó hacia el troll con suma rapidez y facilidad considerando el terreno irregular del bosque, y con un potente salto y un grito de guerra, le atravesó el pecho con su lanza. El troll cayó inerte al suelo con un último gruñido, y allí permaneció.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiese decir algo, percibieron un nuevo sonido, al tiempo que una figura salía de las sombras con la varita apuntándolos.

* * *

**LOL, este Silver Eaglen es un maldito. O al menos eso es lo que yo quiero que piensen. ¿Qué se trae entre manos? Pues el siguiente capítulo nos da una hipótesis, pero tendrán que esperar a que lo escriba.**

**Lamentablemente, este es el último cap que tengo escrito desde antes. A partir de ahora tengo que ir escribiéndolos sobre la marcha. O sea que no puedo dar una fecha exacta de subida. Mi idea es siempre subir uno por semana, pero no sé si pueda. Tengo otro fic que continuar, y tengo un One-Shot de Halloween para un foro que tengo que terminar antes del miércoles. Así que esta semana sobre todo estoy bastante apretado con los horarios para escribir. **

**Gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. ¿Albus popular?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Buenas, queridos lectores. Me retrasé un poco con este capítulo, lo siento. Un poco más de un día de retraso. Espero no se molesten, jeje. **

**Respondiendo a _Lule de Zodiak _, gracias por leer, primero y principal. Y gracias por lo de la personalidad. Es una mezcla que nunca antes había hecho para ningún personaje, y admito que a mí también me gusta esa personalidad. Con respecto a lo del bosque y el cliché, lo cierto es que yo no leí fics de HP. No sabía que era una idea muy utilizada; de haberlo sabido hubiese pensado en algo más. Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme. **

**Sé que había dicho que en este cap se revela una teoría del plan de Silver Eaglen, pero lo tuve que dejar para el próximo capítulo. No los aburro más, vamos directo con el cap.**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 7 ||**¿Albus Popular?

Una figura salió de los árboles, apuntando con su varita al Profesor Firenze y a los dos alumnos. James preparó su varita. Albus imitó a su hermano. Firenze, sin embargo, se relajó. Con un gesto de su peludo brazo le indicó a sus alumnos que se relajaran. La figura, oculta en las sombras, dio un paso hacia delante.

-Celador Eaglen.- Saludó Firenze. El celador, pese a estar en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido durante la noche, con el cuerpo de un troll tirado en el suelo a pocos metros, se veía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Profesor Firenze. ¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo, apuntando con su varita hacia el cuerpo inerte del troll.

-El troll se nos apareció. No lo oí llegar y logró noquearme. Estos dos muchachos me salvaron.- Levantó la vista y observó el cielo. -Urano apenas está visible esta noche.-

-¿Esos muchachos lo salvaron? ¿Cómo es que dos alumnos derrotaron a un troll de estas magnitudes?-

-Nosotros no lo derrotamos.- Se apresuró a aclarar Albus. Por alguna razón, le parecía que tomar el crédito no los ayudaría con el celador. -El Profesor Firenze fue quien atacó al troll. Nosotros sólo lo llevamos lejos del profesor.-

-Es cierto.- Corroboró James.

El celador pareció desconfiar un poco de la palabra de los hermanos, pero finalmente aceptó la explicación. Se acercó al troll y lo examinó.

-Si mis conocimientos sobre la fauna y las criaturas que este bosque habitan, estos trolls no suelen pasearse por esta zona. Los trolls no suelen alejarse mucho de sus guaridas en las montañas cercanas. Este espécimen adulto no debería estar aquí.- Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo oyeran.

-Es probable que algo lo haya espantado. Hay cosas peores que trolls en este bosque y las montañas.- Sugirió el centauro, sin despegar su mirada del astro que había mencionado previamente. A Albus no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario de que había cosas peores que ese troll en el bosque.

-¿Cómo nos encontró?- Inquirió James, con una mirada un tanto desconfiada. El celador posó en él sus grandes y profundos ojos. Sin decir nada, señaló con su dedo hacia arriba. Los Potter miraron y vieron, sobre las copas, el _Lumos Máxima _que James había conjurado minutos atrás. -Oh. Ya veo.- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos, con un tinte de vergüenza en la voz. Se había imaginado desenmascarando al celador. Pero esa idea había sido descartada.

-Muy bien. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió, es necesario que los lleve con la Directora.-

-¿Con la Directora?- Preguntó un poco asustado Albus. Pese a que conocía un poco a la Directora McGonagall por alguna visita casual que alguna vez había hecho a la casa de los Potter, no tenía confianza como para tener una charla sobre cómo atacaron a un troll adulto.

-No me malinterprete, joven. No están en problemas.- Repuso el celador. Parecía sonar como una frase cuya intensión era quitarle el nerviosismo a Albus. Pero su rostro, tan serio que parecía amenazador, no contribuyó en absoluto para dar esa imagen. -Dos alumnos y un profesor han sido atacados por una bestia que no debería estar aquí. Créame, esto requerirá una investigación por parte de todos.-

-Si no le molesta, prefiero quedarme a investigar en los alrededores. Tal vez alguien haya sepa algo sobre este troll.-

-Que así sea, Profesor Firenze.- Dicho esto, el centauro tomó su lanza y se adentró en el bosque. -Vamos al castillo.-

El celador acompañó a los muchachos de regreso al Castillo. El viaje de ida hacia el bosque había sido particularmente tenebroso para Albus, debido a que su imaginación no paraba de crear distintos escenarios catastróficos que involucraban horribles criaturas. Sin embargo, este viaje de vuelta lo ponía igual de nervioso.

Él sabía que no había hecho nada malo. Se habían defendido de un ataque no provocado. No había forma de que los castigaran, lo sabía. Y sin embargo, a medida que subían las escaleras, pasaban por los corredores y llegaban a la gárgola de piedra, se sentía cada vez más nervioso. El celador cerró los ojos y tocó con la punta de su varita la frente de la gárgola. Los ojos de esta última brillaron durante unos instantes, y luego se movió lo suficiente como para que los tres pasaran.

Subieron por las escaleras circulares hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del Director de Hogwarts. El Celador golpeó dos veces la madera y la puerta se abrió. Sentada en su despacho, la Directora McGonagall tenía la mirada fija en unas cartas que se encontraba leyendo.

-¿A qué debo esta visita, celador Eaglen?- Preguntó, aún leyendo los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos.

-Ha habido un incidente durante el castigo de los hermanos Potter en el Bosque Prohibido.- Respondió. La Directora dejó entonces el pergamino en su escritorio y observó al celador y a los alumnos.

-¿Qué clase de incidente?- Preguntó. Su voz sonaba un poco preocupada, pero su rostro seguía serio. El celador le hizo un gesto a los chicos para que hablaran. Albus no sabía cómo empezar. Por suerte, tenía como hermano a un chico un tanto precipitado.

-Matamos a un troll.- Dijo sencillamente y con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro.

...

La verde llamarada en la chimenea les indicó a todos que ya habían llegado. En cuanto la última ceniza se extinguió, las dos personas que habían llegado mediante Polvos Flu se adentraron en el Despacho de la Directora. McGonagall se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, como era habitual. Detrás de ella, el Celador Eaglen estaba de pie, observando a todos con sus grandes ojos. Y finalmente, sentados frente a la directora, Albus y James Potter.

-¡Albus! ¡James!- Dijo Ginny, mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a sus hijos. Harry le dedicó primero una mirada a quien había sido su Profesora de Transformaciones, agradeciéndole sin necesidad de palabras que les avisara. Luego de eso, el Jefe de Aurores se acercó a sus hijos y colocó una mano en el hombro de cada uno. -¿Es cierto? ¿Un troll?- Preguntó extremadamente preocupada.

-Sí, mamá.- Respondió James, intentando separarse un poco del poderoso abrazo de su madre.

-¿Cómo es que un troll llegó al bosque? Esas criaturas sólo viven en las montañas.- Preguntó Harry. Él sabía bastante sobre criaturas mágicas, y sabía que un troll no debería estar en el Bosque Prohibido.

-El Profesor Firenze, quien acompañara a los niños durante su castigo, se quedó en el bosque para investigar al respecto.- Respondió con su típico tono neutral el celador.

-¿Castigo?- Preguntó Ginny, mirando de repente a sus hijos con una mirada de reproche. Harry realizó un gran esfuerzo para no reírse y comentarle a su esposa que cuando se enojaba se veía aterradoramente igual a su madre. Ginny, que se encontraba mirando solo a James (quien por cierto, temía el castigo de su madre más que el del celador) miró también a su otro hijo. -¿Albus? ¿Tú también estabas castigado?-

-Bueno, sí.- Respondió el pequeño, bastante avergonzado.

-Encontré a los dos niños preparando una broma para algunos alumnos de Slytherin, con ayuda del poltergueist Peeves.- Explicó rápidamente Silver Eaglen. Los padres de los alumnos quedaron totalmente descolocados con esa revelación.

-Los invité para que puedan hablar con ellos y asegurarse de que todo está en orden. Les dejaré unos momentos a solas con sus hijos.- Dijo Minerva a Harry y Ginny, dedicándoles una breve sonrisa. Ella y el celador abandonaron rápidamente el despacho, dejando a ambos padres con sus hijos.

-¿Bromas para alumnos de Slytherin? Me sorprende muchísimo de ambos, pero sobre todo de ti, Albus.- Los regañó su madre. Albus bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, sin saber qué responder. James, sin embargo, estaba sentado con mucha seguridad.

-Albus no tiene nada que ver. En verdad. Era mi idea que Peeves lanzara unas bombas fétidas en los dormitorios de los Slytherins. Peeves estaba yendo hacia donde yo me encontraba para hablar, y Albus lo siguió. Estábamos hablando cuando el celador apareció, y como Albus estaba allí, creyó que él estaba involucrado.-

Albus levantó la vista y vio a su hermano, echándose toda la culpa para ayudar a su hermano. Sí, era cierto todo lo que decía, todo era culpa de James. Pero que lo admitiera tan fervientemente en un afán por quitarle responsabilidad a su hermano era un gesto de gran solidaridad que le generó una pequeña sonrisa. Su madre, sin embargo, no parecía tan complacida.

-Muy bien, entonces la culpa es tuya. ¿Por qué querrías hacerle eso a los alumnos de Slytherin?-

James pareció dudar durante un momento. Le echó una rápida mirada a su hermano menor, y luego también bajó la cabeza. Estaba muy avergonzado como para hablar.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió Ginny. Harry, sin embargo, había visto la mirada que James le había dado a Albus, y había notado la vergüenza que le impedía hablar. Harry, habiendo interrogado antes a tantos criminales, sabía los lenguajes corporales, y podía leer muy bien a una persona. Sonriendo, puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo. James levantó la vista.

-Cariño, ¿qué no es obvio?- Preguntó. Ante el silencio de su esposa, continuó. -Albus nos escribió sobre los problemas que había tenido con alumnos de Slytherin. Creo que James planeó esta broma para vengarse de esos chicos. Y se niega a decirnos esto porque no quiere que Albus sepa que lo quiere y se preocupa por él.-

Albus se quedó casi boquiabierto ante las palabras de su padre. Sí, tenían sentido. James había dedicado los últimos once años de su vida a molestar a Albus. Era cierto que cuando estaba en problemas siempre podía contar con él, su hermano mayor, para ayudarlo. Pero el resto del tiempo donde su integridad física no corría peligro, James se encargaba de molestarlo. Y si James admitiera abiertamente que se preocupaba mucho por él, esa fachada de hermano popular que no se interesa por su hermanito menor habría quedado deshecha.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Planeaste esa broma porque me molestaron?- Preguntó. Tenía que escuchar a su hermano diciéndolo para terminar de creerlo. James permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, durante los cuales observó a sus padres y su hermano menor. Finalmente, suspiró.

-Sí. Pero no es porque me preocupe por ti.- Se apresuró a agregar, volviendo a su pose _cool _y su aire de superioridad. -Lo hice para protegerme a mí. Si los Slytherins continúan molestándote, me convertiré en el "_hermano mayor del chico que todos molestan_". No puedo permitir eso.-

Albus y Harry, pese a lo que James decía, sonreían. En el fondo, James se preocupaba por su hermanito.

-Harry Potter.- Dijo Ginny lentamente. El auror miró a su esposa y se extrañó al verla con una mirada de reproche. -¿Estás diciéndole a tu hijo que la venganza es buena?-

La pregunta descolocó a Harry. Comenzó a repasar sus palabras mentalmente. En parte lo había felicitado por haber preparado una broma, sí, pero ese no era el punto.

-No. Bueno, sí, un poco.- Admitió.

-¿Y te parece que es un buen ejemplo para un niño de trece años que su padre le diga que está bien vengarse?-

-¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! James- dijo volteándose y señalando a su hijo con su dedo índice y con una severa mirada-, no quiero que vuelvas a planear ninguna broma. Ni por venganza, ni por nada. ¿Entendido?-

James, pasmado ante el cambio de rumbo que había tomado la conversación, asintió lentamente.

-Muy bien. Iremos a hablar con la Directora.- Su madre se acercó y los besó en la mejilla a cada uno. Albus lo recibió menos incómodo que James. -No se metan en problemas. Sobre todo tú, James.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ginny se alejó hacia la puerta abierta. Su padre se quedó unos segundos más para saludar a sus hijos.

-James, quiero que cuides a tu hermano, pero sin causar problemas para los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Y Albus, quiero que te olvides de los comentarios de los otros chicos.- Les dio un breve apretón en el brazo a cada uno y se despidió. Los hermanos se quedaron solos. Permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse durante varios segundos. Era un silencio un tanto incómodo. Fue James quien lo rompió.

-Sabes, creo que papá le tiene miedo a mamá.- Los dos pequeños estallaron en risas.

Mientras tanto, fuera del despacho del director, Ginny y Harry se encontraban junto a McGonagall y Silver Eaglen en el corredor.

-Gracias por avisarnos, Profesora McGonagall.-

-Es mi deber, Potter.- Respondió la directora con una sonrisa. El celador se acercó a la directora.

-Si me disculpan, iré a patrullar los corredores.- Y con aprobación de la directora, se marchó, dejándola junto a sus ex-alumnos. -¿Todo en orden en casa?- Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Sí, gracias al cielo. Lily extraña a sus hermanos, pero está pasando más tiempo con su primo.- Respondió la pelirroja. McGonagall sonrió, pero parecía estar esperando otra respuesta.

-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Alguna noticia de Gringotts?- El oscuro semblante del matrimonio no le transmitió buenas noticias a la bruja.

-Enviamos unas cartas al Wizengamot hace poco. El Ministro de Economía Mágica me aseguró que Gringotts está reconsiderando los términos de su demanda, pero ya no sé qué creer. Hace dieciocho años que nuestras cuentas están congeladas.- Respondió con fastidio Harry. Su economía era un tema que siempre lo frustraba.

-He estado haciendo todo lo posible desde mi posición.-

-Lo sabemos, Profesora.- Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.- Gracias.-

No dijeron nada durante unos segundos.

-Creo que esto es todo.- Dijo finalmente la directora.

-Gracias por avisarnos.- Con un ligera inclinación de cabeza, la Directora volvió a entrar a su despacho. Pocos segundos después, James y Albus salieron y se acercaron a sus padres. Se despidieron de ellos y volvieron a los corredores, rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Estaban parados junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando James detuvo a su hermano.

-Albus, ¿quieres librarte de esas molestas serpientes?- Le preguntó en un susurro, para que la Dama Gorda no lo oyera.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Respondió y preguntó el pequeño. No confiaba mucho en los planes de su hermano.

-Descuida, no lastimaremos a nadie.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. -Escucha, quiero que me sigas la corriente, ¿de acuerdo? Todos estarán esperándome en la Sala Común. Cuando comiencen a hacerte preguntas, diles que estás cansado y quieres ir a dormir. No les digas nada más y sube a tu habitación a dormir.-

-¿Qué quieres lograr?- No terminaba de comprender el alocado plan de su hermano.

-Al, confía en mí. Esto te ayudará.- En cuanto terminó de decir esto, ensayó su más convincente cara de dolor y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano. Dijo la contraseña y el retrato se abrió. Una muchedumbre los esperaba dentro de la Sala Común. Los recibieron con aplausos y vítores, pero cuando vieron a James apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano, con su rostro reflejando dolor, comenzaron las preguntas.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor comenzaron a preguntar al mismo tiempo. Albus se vio completamente opacado por las preguntas que les hacían a su hermano y a él. James, con su mano en alto, demandó silencio. Todos obedecieron.

-Muy bien, ¿quieren saber lo que en verdad pasó?- Preguntó. Todos asintieron. Con un excelentemente fingido gesto de dolor, extrajo su varita y redujo la intensidad de las luces de la Sala, para darle un efecto más dramático a lo que estaba por decir. Albus conocía los dotes de actor de su hermano, dado que pasaba la mitad de su tiempo intentando convencer a sus padres de que no era su intención hacer alguna broma.

-Fuimos al Bosque Prohibido con el Profesor Firenze para reponer algunos materiales para su aburrida clase de adivinación.- Todos, desde alumnos de primero a sexto año, estaban escuchando atentamente el relato de James. -Estábamos en eso cuando escuchamos un ruido.- Con un movimiento de su varita, el fuego de la chimenea se avivó durante un instante, cambiando levemente la iluminación de la sala. -Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de qué lo había provocado, el Profesor Firenze fue impactado por un tronco que _algo_ había lanzado y quedó inconsciente.-

Todos los presentes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Albus veía incrédulo las reacciones de todos.

-Entonces, Albus y yo comenzamos a correr.- Las miradas fueron durante un segundo hacia su hermano menor, poniendo incómodo al pequeño. -Intenté escondernos, pero antes de poder huir, un troll de cinco metros por lo menos se puso delante nuestro.-

En ese momento, todos ahogaron un pequeño grito. ¡James se había encontrado con un troll! Ah, y su hermano menor también.

-Sí, sí, no sé qué hacía un troll allí, pero nos atacó. Quise desarmarlo, pero me golpeó con su tonta mano.- Admitió, señalando una parte de su abdomen, la que aparentemente le dolía. Varias chicas suspiraron ante la heroica aventura de James.

-¿Y cómo escapaste?- Preguntó una muchacha rubia que cursaba junto a James.

-Lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer. Pero por suerte no estaba solo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que el Profesor Firenze estaba inconsciente?- Preguntó una voz.

-Sí, pero Albus estaba consciente.-

De repente todas las miradas se posaron en el flacucho estudiante de primer año, el otro hijo de Harry Potter. Albus se sonrojó ante la atención que todos le estaban dando. Y comenzó a entender qué es lo que su hermano intentaba hacer. Una parte, por lo menos.

-Fue increíble. Comenzó a atacar al troll y evitó que me aplastara. Utilizó varios hechizos para distraerlo e incluso despertó al Profesor Firenze, que remató al troll. Lo cierto es que de no haber sido por Albus, no sé qué me habría pasado.-

Todos parecieron olvidar entonces a James y se acercaron a Albus, y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas de toca clase. Qué hechizos había utilizado, dónde los había aprendido, qué sintió cuando vio al troll, cómo hizo para distraerlo, si tuvo miedo, si ver a su hermano lo inspiró. Recordando las palabras de su hermano, habló.

-No quiero hablar. Estoy cansado y, eh, iré a dormir. Mañana tal vez, eh, tal vez responda algo. Sí, eso haré.- Dijo, improvisando una actitud cansada. Vio de reojo a su hermano diciéndole con la mirada que lo había hecho bien. Comenzó a subir por las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio. Volteó una vez más para ver a su hermano, y se dio cuenta rápidamente que una chica de su año se acercó y lo ayudó a sentarse. Con un gesto de cansancio y dolor, su hermano mayor se recostó sobre el regazo de la chica. Los dos se sonreían mutuamente. Albus no necesitaba ni quería ver más, así que entró directamente en su dormitorio, deseando de todo corazón poder olvidar esa escena de su mente.

**…**

El desayuno del miércoles fue particularmente intenso para Albus. Alumnos de casi todas las casas y años se le acercaban. El rumor de que había luchado contra un troll se había esparcido increíblemente rápido. Los fantasmas confirmaron la historia en base a lo que habían oído en los pasillos hablar a los profesores.

La primera clase del día, Transformaciones, se pasó increíblemente rápido, pese a que fue completamente teórica. Los demás alumnos se volteaban constantemente para observarlo durante unos breves segundos y luego continuar con sus apuntes y tareas.

El descanso que tenía antes del almuerzo lo aprovechó para visitar a Hagrid y contarle con detalle su pequeña aventura. Hagrid estaba muy sorprendido y desconcertado por la aparición del troll en el bosque. Según le comentó a Albus, había hablado con Firenze y el centauro no había podido averiguar nada. Le confió incluso que McGonagall había recibido una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia pidiéndole permiso para investigar el bosque y las montañas en busca de alguna irregularidad. No supo, de todas formas, si la directora había contestado o no.

Tras una larga charla en la que abordaron distintos temas, Albus decidió ir al Gran Salón a estudiar un poco. Terminaron de tomar el té y se despidieron. Dentro, en el Gran Salón, se volvió a repetir el escenario del desayuno. Muchísimas preguntas para él y para James, y aunque su hermano estaba mucho más cómodo con toda la atención que recibía, Albus se encontraba muy avergonzado. Estaba ganando atención por algo que su hermano le había acreditado y que no era del todo cierto.

Y a él no le importaba ser famoso, o ser popular. Lo que en verdad quería era un amigo. Un amigo que estuviera con él por el simple hecho de ser él, Albus Severus Potter. Sin tener en cuenta quiénes eran sus padres, quién era su hermano. Alguien que lo quisiera tal y como era. ¿Era mucho pedir?

El descanso finalmente llegó a su fin y Albus se dirigió a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Detestaba la idea de que cuatro veces por semana tuviese que compartir esa hora con los Slytherins. Pero era algo que debía soportar. Lo único malo era que existía la posibilidad de que de nuevo Silver Eaglen fuese profesor en la materia. No soportaría eso.

Entró al salón y desafortunadamente fue el último en hacerlo. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Y uno de los bancos había quedado inutilizado debido a algún incidente en la hora anterior; o al menos eso daban a entender las cenizas donde el banco debería estar ubicado. Para empeorar todo, ese banco era de Gryffindor. El único disponible.

Albus no tenía dónde sentarse. Se quedó parado, sintiendo las miradas de todos y sintiéndose un tonto. Allí parado, sin lugar donde sentarse. Pudo notar, sin embargo, que las miradas de los Slytherins no eran tan intensas como lo habían sido durante sus primeros dos días de clases. Pensó en ir a preguntarle al celador qué hacer, pero por una puerta al otro lado de la sala el profesor acababa de entrar.

-Buenos días, clase. Lamento la demora.- Saludó. Estaba poniendo sus libros en la mesa cuando notó a Albus parado en medio del salón. -Vaya. Albus Potter, supongo.-

-Sí, señor.- Respondió Albus, cada ves más nervioso.

-Eres igual a tu padre. ¿Por qué no te sientas para poder empezar la clase?- Le ofreció el profesor, mientras tocaba con su varita mágica una tiza que comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

-No tengo dónde sentarme, señor.- El Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras recorrió con la mirada el salón.

-Hay un lugar libre allí.- Señaló un lugar disponible.

Albus no lo había visto antes. Aunque claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Estaba en la fila de los Slytherins.

* * *

**Bueno, fue un tanto mas corto que los demás, pero es que no quisiera agregar información que no fuese necesaria. Prefiero un capítulo más corto que termine bien antes que un capítulo largo donde tengo que recortar contenido. **

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Nuevos problemas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Lamento MUCHÍSIMO la demora. Estas semanas estuve con muchos viajes al hospital y con muchos exámenes finales. Por eso el retraso. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer. Les dejo este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**| | Capítulo 8 |** | Nuevos problemas.

El Universo parecía estar riéndose de Albus. El destino había decidido que era preciso hacer que Albus sufriera en su primer año de estudio. Y es que a tres días de haber comenzado la escuela, ya había sufrido suficiente. No sólo se había aparentemente ganado la reputación de ser un insufrible sabelotodo, sino que había sido castigado, se había enfrentado a un _troll_ y ahora, para colmo de colmos, debía sentarse con los Slytherins, sus enemigos jurados por razones que desconocía.

¿Qué clase de tormentos sufriría durante esa clase? Estar en la misma fila que los Slytherins significaba que las probabilidades de ser molestado se cuadruplicaban, como mínimo. Sabía que no podía quedarse parado el resto de la clase, y estar allí sin decidirse seguramente lo hacía ver como un tonto. Así que tomó aire y decidió actuar con madurez. Intentó parecer tranquilo, como si no le molestara.

Se dirigió directamente al asiento donde debía sentarse, adelante de todo. Sin siquiera mirar a su compañero tomó su lugar y dejó sobre su escritorio su libro, los pergaminos y el tintero con su pluma.

Dedicó el resto de la clase a mirar hacia delante, al profesor, resistiendo cualquier impulso que intentara hacerlo voltear hacia un costado o hacia atrás. Si se mantenía mirando al profesor, no habría problemas. Repitió eso muchísimas veces en su mente.

La clase comenzó con el profesor disculpándose por no haber estado presente el día anterior. Luego comenzó a explicar qué era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Habló durante casi media hora entre la diferencia entre estudiar Artes Oscuras (como en la antigüedad) y estudiar la defensa contra las mismas. Dio múltiples ejemplos desde la teoría y ejemplos reales. Y claro, las esperanzas de Albus de pasar desapercibido por esa clase se desvanecieron.

-Ha habido en los últimos tiempos dos ejemplos interesantes de la diferencia entre utilizar las artes oscuras y defenderse de ellas. Tal vez el más claro sea el famosísimo duelo de Gellert Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore. Uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos contra uno de los mayores magos de la historia contemporánea. Y aún más cercano a ustedes, tenemos los ejemplos de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y Harry Potter.-

No hizo falta voltearse. Albus sabía que absolutamente todos se encontraban observándolo.

-Uno de los peores villanos de la historia mágica, contra uno de los mejores duelistas de la actualidad. Sí, tal vez ese sea un mejor ejemplo para que lo entiendan. Muy bien, ahora vamos a realizar un ejercicio un tanto diferente a lo habitual.- Anunció el profesor. Encantó una tiza que inmediatamente se dirigió al pizarrón, preparada para copiar lo que el profesor estuviese a punto de decir. -Escriban seis situaciones donde se aprecie la diferencia entre Artes Oscuras y Defensa contra ellas. ¿De acuerdo? No está permitido utilizar los ejemplos que yo mismo dí. El trabajo deben realizarlo con su compañero de banco.-

El profesor Withlam se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos pergaminos. Tal vez eran cartas de colegas, tal vez trabajo del Wizengamot, o probablemente tareas de alumnos. De cualquier forma, claramente no notó la cara de Albus. El muchacho no podía creer su mala suerte. Olvidando su promesa de no voltear, echó una rápida mirada a la fila de Gryffindor, aunque sabía que no había ningún alumno de su casa libre. Estaba dispuesto a trabajar incluso con William. Pero no tenía otra opción, debía trabajar con el Slytherin que se encontraba a su lado.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo.-

El castaño se volteó. Su compañero de banco le había hablado y se notaba por el tono de voz que también estaba un poco nervioso. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado nada más y nada menos que con ese muchacho de Slytherin con el que se había encontrado en un par de ocasiones, aunque nunca intercambiaron palabras.

-Scorpius Malfoy.- Se presentó, extendiéndole la mano a Albus en un gesto de compañerismo. Tal vez sabía que Albus estaba sufriendo cierto maltrato de parte de los Slytherins y quería demostrarle que él no pensaba igual. O tal vez sólo quería quedar bien. Sea como fuere, ese gesto sirvió para romper el hielo. Albus sonrió sin mucha sinceridad y estrechó su mano con la de Scorpius.

-Albus Potter.-

-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, yo, em, ¿comenzamos?- Preguntó, un tanto inseguro.

-Por supuesto.-

No tardaron en llevarse bien. Albus notó que Scorpius sabía bastante, al igual que él. Tenía varios conocimientos de historia y defensa contra las artes oscuras. No tardaron en finalizar la tarea, pero en lugar de entregarla al profesor decidieron comenzar a charlar. Hablaron de las clases hasta ese momento, de las impresiones que su primer año les estaba dejando, e incluso de sus vidas en casa. Scorpius no parecía tan interesado como los otros en hablar del padre de Albus, cosa que le agradó muchísimo al castaño. Así, cerca del final de la hora Scorpius estaba en parte al tanto de la relación de Albus con James, y el castaño sabía que el joven Malfoy no estaba del todo seguro de si su padre estaba o no orgulloso de él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Albus, interesado. Scorpius pareció pensar durante unos segundos qué responder.

-Mi padre es un buen mago. Muchos creen que es malvado, pero no es así. Yo sé que es bueno. Pero mi familia, desde antes que él, siempre estuvo involucrada con malas personas. Con personas importantes. Y esas personas esperan que yo sea como dicen que mi padre fue. Esperan que yo también me vuelva alguien importante. Pero... yo no soy como mi padre. Soy más tímido. Más inseguro. Y no tan buen mago.-

Albus lo escuchó y se quedó mudo. Era exactamente lo mismo que él mismo sentía. Pensó que él y Scorpius no eran tan diferentes. Los dos eran hijos de magos reconocidos, y al parecer ambos sentían que no cumplirían con las expectativas de los otros. De repente se dio cuenta de que la casa de Hogwarts a la que uno es seleccionado no significaba nada a grandes rasgos. ¿Quién diría que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor podrían ser tan similares? Ahora que lo pensaba, haberse preocupado de esa forma antes de ser seleccionado para la casa del león escarlata había sido una tontería.

-Creo que todos esperan que los hijos sean como los padres.- Dijo tras unos momentos de reflexión. -Tal vez porque es más fácil querer a alguien "conocido" que aprender a querer a alguien nuevo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-

-Sí, creo que sí.- Dijo no tan convencido el joven Malfoy, causando una breve risa entre los dos muchachos que no pasó desapercibida para los demás estudiantes y el profesor. El adulto se acercó a los dos jóvenes con una extraña mirada.

-Los primeros minutos de la clase estuve pendiente de ustedes dos, he de admitir.- Habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo ellos escucharan.- Al menos en mi época de estudiante, pocas eran las amistades entre alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Desde la mesa de Hufflepuff siempre vi la rivalidad entre las dos casas. Pese a que me considero a mí mismo una persona positiva, no estaba en mis expectativas que ustedes dos pudieran hacer algo más que contener las bromas debido a mi presencia. Me sorprendieron.-

La hora llegó a su fin en ese mismo momento, por lo que los alumnos se apresuraron a dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Al llegar a la puerta, Albus y Scorpius se miraron. Albus iría a la clase de Herbología en los invernaderos, y Scorpius a Encantamientos. Con un gesto en la mirada se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

…

Ser padre y ostentar un puesto de trabajo que requiera mucha responsabilidad no es fácil para nadie. Harry Potter no es la excepción. Por supuesto que no dudó un segundo en dejar todo lo que se encontraba haciendo e ir a Hogwarts en cuanto le llegó la noticia de que sus hijos habían tenido un incidente con un troll en el bosque. La familia estaba primera, esa era su ley. Pero haber abandonado durante unas horas su puesto de trabajo había hecho que el papeleo se acumulara.

Por suerte Ron se encontraba en su día libre, y de no tan buena forma -es decir, obligado por Hermione- aceptó ayudar a Harry con la organización de los papeles, un trabajo sencillo pero extremadamente aburrido, tedioso y, considerando la cantidad de papeles, muy largo. Ellos aún conservaban ese sentido del humor que los había caracterizado durante su adolescencia, y lograron de alguna forma convertir el papeleo en una charla bastante entretenida sobre Quidditch.

-¿Te mencioné que James fue elegido co-capitán del equipo de Gryffindor?- Preguntó Harry.

-No, no lo sabía. Vaya, ¿co-capitán estando en tercer curso? No recuerdo muchos casos así.- Comentó el pelirrojo mientras intentaba descifrar el contenido de lo que en teoría debía ser una orden de arresto, pésimamente escrita.

-Sí. Aparentemente el co-capitán del equipo tuvo un incidente en Pociones y no podrá jugar este año. El resto de los jugadores lo eligieron.-

-Es entendible. Es muy bueno jugando.-

-Sí, así es.- Reconoció Harry. James era el cazador estrella del equipo de Quidditch. No era buscador como su padre, pero tenía un excelente manejo del balón y era muy bueno organizando los ataques. Eso, sumado a las buenas escobas que sus padres le costeaban con esfuerzo, lo volvían un gran jugador, clave en el equipo y en la obtención del título en la anterior temporada. Era esa la razón de que fuera tan popular entre los alumnos de la escuela. Un excelente jugador de Quidditch y un muchacho muy carismático, algo bromista sí, pero en todas las escuelas los bromistas son queridos. Fred y George eran un inmejorable ejemplo.

-¿Y qué noticias tienes de Rose?-

-Escribió anoche. Se disculpó por no habernos escrito antes. Aparentemente tenía miedo de que no me agradara que hubiese quedado en Ravenclaw.-

-¿En serio? Qué absurdo.- Dijo sarcásticamente Harry, provocando una pequeña risa entre los dos amigos. Continuaron organizando el papeleo sin problemas hasta que de repente un mago entró por la puerta de la oficina de Harry.

El mago vestía el uniforme de los aurores. Harry lo reconoció al instante. Era un joven de veinticinco años que había ingresado hacía poco más de dos meses. Todavía no tenía misiones reales dado que no contaba con la experiencia suficiente, por lo que se dedicaba principalmente a tareas administrativas. Su nombre era Rex. Se lo veía preocupado y un tanto agitado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Harry, completamente serio. Últimamente no había recibido buenas noticias de mensajeros que aparecían de repente y parecían preocupados.

-Señor, hubo un incidente en Azkaban.- Dijo Rex.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de incidente?- Preguntó Ron. Harry ya estaba ajustando su varita y preparando su túnica para viajar rumbo a la prisión de máxima seguridad del Mundo Mágico.

-Un prisionero fue encontrado muerto. No me dieron más detalles, pero pidieron que vaya a verlo, señor.-

-Voy en camino. Ron, quedas a cargo hasta que regrese.- Harry entonces se acercó a su chimenea, y antes de que Ron pudiera recordarle que se encontraba en su día libre y que no tenía el menor deseo de permanecer a cargo, desapareció en una llamarada color esmeralda.

...

-Harry Potter.- Indicó, al tiempo que enseñaba su identificación. Un guardia que parecía medir tanto como Hagrid corroboró que en verdad era Harry Potter antes de voltearse en dirección a la gran puerta de acero. La brisa llena de humedad impactó de lleno en el rostro de Harry. Hacía varios meses que no estaba allí, en Azkaban. La prisión era básicamente un gran bloque de concreto en una pequeña isla en medio del mar. No había nada alrededor más que un interminable, peligroso, desolador e impresionantemente frío océano. El grisáceo concreto que constituía en su mayoría la estructura básica de la colosal prisión se mimetizaba casi perfectamente con las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

-Un segundo.- Dijo el guardia, con la voz más grave que Harry hubiese escuchado jamás. Tomó de su espalda lo que a simple vista parecía ser un bastón pero, como cualquier mago instruido o con un poco de cultura sabría, era en realidad un báculo. Cumplían exactamente la misma función que las varitas. Aunque, claro, la versatilidad y la comodidad de esta última herramienta la volvieron mucho más popular para los magos comunes y corrientes. Sobre todo dado que un báculo era extremadamente difícil de ocultar para los muggles. Pero los guardias de Azkaban, así como también muchos magos que vivían alejados de las comunidades muggles continuaban usando báculos. La razón era muy sencilla: el báculo permite controlar mayores caudales de magia de manera más sencilla -aunque menos precisa- que las varitas. Y los guardias exteriores de Azkaban debían ser capaces de soportar las poderosas tormentas del océano, así como también estar preparados para resistir los impredecibles maremotos que sucedían de vez en cuando. Necesitaban hacer uso de muchísima magia, por lo que los báculos parecían ser una buena opción.

El guardia insertó su báculo en una pequeña abertura en la puerta que funcionaba a modo de cerradura. Hubo un extraño ruido metálico y la puerta se abrió para que el Jefe de Aurores pudiera entrar.

-Si alguna de esas ratas intenta mover un dedo sin permiso, infórmeselo a los guardias para que reciban un correctivo.- Dijo el guardia con una sonrisa. Harry asintió, intentando ignorar la indirecta prueba de la violencia de los guardias para con los prisioneros y se adentró en la prisión.

El guardia que lo escoltaría hacia la escena del crimen se presentó ante él. Este guardia sí tenía una varita, la cual elevó en el aire y disparó un pequeño destello verde. Pocos segundos después, Harry comenzó a oír uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había tenido el placer de escuchar en su vida: el canto del fénix. Una melodía armoniosa que llenaba cada fibra de su ser con un valor inigualable y que le traía hermosos recuerdos. Pero también recuerdos tristes. Porque, ¿cómo no pensar en Dumbledore y en el triste canto de Fawkes que acompañó su muerte?

-Sígame.- El guardia interrumpió sus pensamientos para llevarlo hacia la celda. Subieron por unas interminables escaleras hacia el sector alto de la prisión. Pasaron por incontables celdas, donde los criminales se encontraban pasando los días que se volvían interminables, pagando por sus crímenes. Muchos de los que allí se encontraban habían sido arrestados por Harry Potter. Era previsible el acoso que el auror recibiría allí en la prisión.

Pero el canto del fénix los mantenía quietos en su lugar, sumiéndolos en una extraña depresión. Era el efecto del maravilloso canto para aquellos cuyo corazón no fuese puro.

Llegaron al pasillo de la celda donde había tenido lugar el crimen. Había múltiples guardias y algunos forenses enviados por el Hospital San Mungo. Harry entró y se acercó a un guardia.

-Oficial, ¿fue usted quien encontró al prisionero?-

-No. Fui el último que lo vio con vida. Murió durante el cambio de turno, justo después de finalizado el mío.- Declaró el hombre. Harry, volviendo a introducirse en su papel de detective que había dejado parcialmente luego de haber sido ascendido a Jefe de Aurores, conjuró una libreta y una pluma con su varita y comenzó a tomar notas.

-¿Murió durante el cambio de turno? ¿Cuando no había guardias?-

-Sí.-

-¿Cómo se encontraba cuando usted lo vio por última vez? ¿Y cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde ese momento hasta que lo encontraron muerto?- El guardia se tomó unos instantes para recordarlo.

-Se encontraba bien. Furioso, como todos los prisioneros al principio. Cuando pasé por su celda comenzó a insultarme, pero lo ignoré. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con quien debía suplantarme. Hablamos durante un minuto y luego el subió. Unos segundos luego de que me reemplazara y subiera por la escalera oí la sirena.-

Harry anotó todo aquello a gran velocidad, mientras su mente comenzaba a especular.

-Ya veo. Necesito revisar su varita.- El guardia pareció ligeramente ofendido por aquello, pero entregó la varita sin decir nada. Harry verificó que los últimos hechizos realizados no eran peligrosos ni podían tener relación alguna con un asesinato. Entregó la varita al oficial y decidió ir con el forense antes de proceder con la investigación. Entró a la celda y encontró el cuerpo cubierto con una manta. El forense se encontraba realizando unos hechizos en las paredes para detectar magia, sin resultados. Se volteó cuando Harry lo llamó.

-Señor Potter, lo esperábamos.- Dijo el hombre.

-Pues ya me tienen aquí. Dígame, ¿cuál fue la causa de muerte?- Preguntó, volviendo a tomar su libreta y su pluma.

-El cuerpo del hombre está intacto y completamente sano. No hay razón aparente para su muerte. No fue un paro cardíaco ni un accidente cerebro-vascular. El único hecho que nos dice que algo está mal es el hecho de que está muerto.-

-Pequeño detalle.- Dijo Harry, sin mucha gracia. El forense y él sabían lo que había sucedido. -¿Los rastros de magia residual del _Avada _podrían decirnos de dónde fue lanzada la maldición?- Quería saber si la maldición asesina había sido lanzada desde dentro de la prisión o desde afuera. Los prisioneros no tenían varitas, por supuesto. Si el maleficio había sido lanzado desde dentro de la prisión evidentemente había sido un guardia. Incluso podría haber sido un maleante disfrazado de guardia, pero prefería descartar lo fácil primero antes de involucrarse en teorías más complicadas. La otra opción era que la maldición hubiese sido lanzada desde la ventana, desde el exterior, lo cual implicaría un muy elaborado plan para burlar los controles de los alrededores.

El médico le dedicó una larga mirada.

-No hay.- Sentenció. Harry dejó de escribir y miró sin entender.

-¿No hay? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-No hay rastros de que haya sido utilizada maldición alguna. Me es imposible determinar por qué murió. Esto no tiene precedentes en la literatura médica forense.- Dijo, con una mirada que claramente evidenciaba que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué había sucedido. Harry se quedó estático. ¿Era cierto lo que el médico decía? Debía serlo, era un profesional y no estaría bromeando con ese tipo de cuestiones. Pero no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Quiere decir que no hay rastros de magia?-

-Exactamente.-

-¿Cuánto demoraría un mago en quitar todo rastro de magia?-

-Un grupo de cinco profesionales altamente entrenados demoraría entre diez y quince minutos. Las maldiciones asesinas requieren mucha magia, como bien sabe.-

-Pero... ¿Cómo murió?- Preguntó, sin saber ya qué creer.

-No puedo decirlo. Creo, Señor Potter, que tiene ante usted un gran enigma.- El forense se acercó al cuerpo y retiró la manta para poder realizar un último examen. Harry vio el rostro de la víctima y casi deja caer su libreta.

Era el traficante de veneno de acromántula que había atrapado unos días atrás.

…

La mañana del jueves, el cuarto día de clases de Albus, le enseñó otra de las desventajas de ser hijo de una celebridad, de un héroe de la comunidad mágica. El desayuno había comenzado como cualquier otro. Alumnos hablando entre ellos, compartiendo anécdotas, hablando probablemente de las clases de ese día y comiendo la maravillosa comida que los Elfos Domésticos, empleados pagos de Hogwarts desde la sanción de la Ley de Abolición de la Esclavitud impulsada por Hermione, preparaban con todo entusiasmo y una envidiable maestría. Albus, como lo había hecho durante toda la semana, se encontraba desayunando solo. En el descanso de ese día se reuniría con Rose para hablar y ponerse al tanto mutuamente. Ella ya había hecho un par de amigas en Ravenclaw, y Albus temía que con el tiempo se olvidara de él. No había vuelto a encontrarse con Scorpius desde aquella clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y James continuaba estando con sus amigos. Parecía que su hermano había olvidado ese momento en la sala de la directora donde había admitido que lo quería. Seguía comportándose igual que siempre junto a sus amigos, bromista y despreocupado. Incluso ignoró en un par de ocasiones a su hermano y le dijo que hablarían luego, aunque nunca lo hicieron.

Los murmullos y las miradas por el incidente con el troll continuaban acechando a Albus. A donde iba, los alumnos, incluso alumnos mayores, se volteaban a verlo. Toda esa atención no le agradaba al tímido joven, que recibió, al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, su diario El Profeta y algunas golosinas de sus padres. Estaba por pasar, como siempre, a la parte de los crucigramas mágicos de su diario cuando la imagen de la portada y el exageradamente llamativo titular lo distrajeron.

_ASESINATO EN AZKABAN. SIN PISTAS NI SOSPECHOSOS._

_En la tarde del miércoles, un prisionero fue encontrado muerto en una de las celdas de media seguridad de la prisión mágica. Pese a que las autoridades no hicieron declaraciones, se ha filtrado la información de que no hay una idea clara de lo que sucedió y que no hay sospechoso alguno. "Confirmamos que hubo un asesinato. La investigación acaba de comenzar, no contamos con más información que ustedes. Atraparemos a quien haya sido culpable de este crimen y recibirá el castigo que el Wizengamot considere necesario." Declaró ante la prensa Harry Potter, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia y quien estará a cargo de esta investigación._

Acompañando el titular y la bajada, había una imagen que mostraba a su padre hablando con la prensa. Se lo veía seguro y confiado, aunque Albus sentía que había algo en sus ojos que lo mostraba preocupado. En ese momento descubrió que cuando tu padre, alguien famoso, aparece en la portada del diario El Profeta protagonizando una historia interesante y que llena a todo el mundo de dudas, la gente suele recurrir a ti para responderlas.

Casi todos los alumnos de primer y segundo grado de Gryffindor se acercaron a Albus para preguntarle todo tipo de cosas sobre su padre y ese caso. Aparentemente existía el mito en Hogwarts de que Harry Potter enviaba cartas a sus hijos explicando absolutamente todos los detalles de la investigación, porque comenzaron a preguntarle desde quién había muerto hasta qué hechizo habían utilizado para matarlo. ¿Cómo esperaban que supiera eso? No se detenían a pensar en lo que preguntaban. Solo lo hacían.

Por suerte, ante la negativa de Albus a responder y tras explicar unas veinte veces que no sabía nada, todos decidieron ir a preguntarle a James. A él le agradaba más toda la atención. Albus terminó rápidamente con su desayuno y se dirigió a clases.

…

La clase de Herbología, como venía sucediendo desde el primer día, fue entretenida y pasó extremadamente rápido. Fue la primera vez que el Profesor Longbottom les dejó deberes para realizar para la otra clase. De buen humor bajó las escaleras y salió al parque, con mucha emoción dado que asistiría a su primera lección de vuelo.

Y en verdad era la primera. Pese a que su padre era un aficionado al Quidditch, había sido un espléndido buscador, y su hermano mayor parecía seguir el mismo camino sólo que como cazador, Albus nunca había montado una escoba. Sí, de bebé había jugado con escobas de juguete que lo levantaban algunos centímetros, pero nunca había montado a una escoba verdadera por su cuenta. Y es que Albus nunca se había interesado en ello. Las pocas veces que, de niño, había subido a una escoba con su padre para algunos pequeños viajes había sufrido de miedo a las alturas. De todas formas, estaba seguro de que allí, en la clase de vuelo, no tendría mayores problemas. Es decir, el Profesor Woods se encontraba allí. No sucedería nada grave.

Albus no se sentía para nada nervioso, pese a que sería la primera vez que lo intentaría. No era como la primera vez que realizó un hechizo. Su hermano mayor, su madre, su padre y su abuelo tenían o habían tenido una gran habilidad en el vuelo. Desde la parte hereditaria, tenía ese terreno cubierto. La noche anterior había repasado varios apuntes sobre técnicas de vuelo, por lo que el marco teórico estaba también asegurado. Y en cuanto a la confianza y autoestima, tan importante según su padre, él se sentía bien. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts había realizado varios hechizos que nunca hubiese imaginado podría realizar en su primera semana. Sentía que montar en la escoba no sería tan complicado. Obviamente no pensaba hacer un Amago de Wronski. Solamente subirse a su escoba, elevarse, tal vez dar una vuelta, y dar por terminada su clase. Además, compartía clase con Hufflepuff y no con Slytherin, por lo que no se sentía tan presionado.

El Profesor Woods, ex capitán del Puddlemere United (tricampeón de la Liga Inglesa de Quidditch y de la Copa de la UEQA -Unión Europea de Quidditch Asociada-), hizo formar a ambas casas, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, frente a una gran fila de escobas.

-Muy bien alumnos, durante el primer semestre de este año tendrán clases de vuelo. Aquellos interesados en continuar aprendiendo y mejorando sus técnicas pueden inscribirse en las clases optativas que yo mismo dirigiré o bien pueden inscribirse en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Mi objetivo es que para fin del semestre puedan controlar la escoba en distintos tipos de clima y situaciones. Y créanme cuando les digo que mi estricto programa de entrenamiento cumplirá con dichas expectativas.-

Albus pudo notar en ese momento que sin duda el Profesor Wood era estricto, aunque daba la impresión de ser alguien agradable de todas formas.

-Alumnos, la prueba piloto será la siguiente: ambas casas se formarán en una fila. Sí, una sola fila. ¡Vamos, no les estoy pidiendo que se formen con un basilisco, son todos compañeros! Bien, así me gusta. Como les decía, colocaré en el suelo una escoba para cada uno. Extenderán su mano sobre la escoba y gritarán 'Arriba'. Si la escoba no sube, la recogerán manualmente. Montarán sus escobas y se desplazarán a velocidad media hacia la zona marcada. No deben volar alto, basta con que sus pies no toquen el suelo. Se bajarán y volverán a pie a la fila. ¿Entendido? Muy bien, comencemos.-

¿Volar en línea recta sin altura y sin gran velocidad? ¡Pan comido! Albus estaba muy seguro de que lograría hacerlo sin inconvenientes. Estaba aproximadamente en la mitad de la fila. Contaba, entonces, con la ventaja de poder ver la técnica de otros alumnos y darse cuenta a tiempo si hacía algo de forma errónea y escuchar las correcciones del profesor.

¿Qué podía salir mal?


	9. Noche de brujas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Muy bien, tengo mis razones por las que me tardé TANTO para subir este capítulo. Pero no hay nada que pueda decir que los haga perdonarme(?), así que les dejo este capítulo. En este capítulo nos centramos en Albus y James. Éste capítulo trata sobre los problemas de las escuelas, los problemas que trae la fama y popularidad.**

**Y sobre todo, este capítulo tiene como objetivo que entremos en el mundo de James y veamos por qué hace lo que hace. Por cierto, me decidí a partir de ahora utilizar los guiones largos de la forma en la que se deben utilizar. Hasta ahora escribía usando los guiones normales por cuestiones de comodidad, pero quiero ir acostumbrándome a hacer las cosas bien. **

**Sin ánimos de hacerlos esperar más, les dejo el cap.**

* * *

**| | Capítulo 9 | | **Noche de Brujas.

La primera semana de clases de Albus debe de haber roto el récord de haber sido la semana con la mayor cantidad de emociones para un alumno de toda la historia de Hogwarts. En los primeros tres días se había ganado la reputación —buena o mala, pero reputación al fin y al cabo— de excelente estudiante, había demostrado que tenía muy buenas aptitudes mágicas, había sido castigado y se había enfrentado a un troll. Hasta entonces, su reputación era estable, con gente que lo apoyaba y gente que definitivamente lo odiaba. Sin embargo, el jueves, su cuarto día, se encargó de derribar la reputación de Albus de la misma forma en la que un tornado puede destruir un castillo de naipes.

La clase de vuelo de Albus había sido un total y completo fracaso. El joven Potter, siendo un chico con pensamientos que regularmente apuntaban a escenarios catastróficos, ni siquiera había considerado que su actuación sobre una escoba pudiese ser tan paupérrima, tan mala. Ninguno en su año era particularmente bueno volando. La mayoría, para la decepción del Profesor Wood, había demostrado que ni siquiera podía volar en línea recta. Tres de ellos se habían caído. Finalmente, el turno de Albus Severus Potter había llegado. Todos los ojos puestos en él. No sin cierto nerviosismo, el joven mago montó su escoba.

Nunca lo había hecho, nunca había volado. Pero, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Siguiendo las instrucciones del Profesor, Albus comenzó a avanzar a un ritmo lento pero seguro. Todo parecía salir bien, y el alumno sintió el pequeño placer de volar. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Parecía estar moviéndose como en las escaleras mecánicas de los centros comerciales de los muggles a los que su padre los llevaba de vez en cuando. Se sentía bien. Se sentía como si estuviese viviendo en un plano astral, diferente. El cielo ya no era más un límite. Su vértigo no le afectó dado que se movía lento y a una altura insignificante. Podía disfrutar de la libertad de volar sin preocuparse de sus miedos.

Sonrió al ver que lo estaba logrando. Una sonrisa amplia y sincera que se dibujó en su rostro. Una sonrisa tan amplia que una mosca logró entrar. Y ese fue el detonante del desastre. Intentó escupirla, pero la maldita mosca no salía. Se desesperó. Quitó una de sus manos de la escoba para intentar quitarse al insecto de su boca. Sus movimientos rudos, su falta de concentración y el hecho de que estuviese volando con una mano hicieron que pierda el balance y, por consiguiente, el control. Se elevó rápidamente en el aire. Dos metros. Cuatro metros. Siete metros. La mosca finalmente abandonó su boca, y fue entonces que Albus vio la altura a la que se encontraba. Su estómago se revolvió y sintió como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Los gritos de preocupación del profesor Wood se perdieron en el aire. Albus vio cómo todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Cerró los ojos y se desesperó. Completamente desorientado y con mucho miedo, aceleró hacia cualquier dirección.

Lo siguiente que Albus recordaba era despertar en la enfermería, con James y el Profesor Wood a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien, Potter? —preguntó el profesor. Albus intentó serenar su mente, recordar qué había sucedido. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Las noticias de El Profeta, estar caminando hacia la clase de vuelo, subirse a su escoba...

— ¿Me estrellé?

—Así es. Perdiste el control y te elevaste mucho. Y una vez en el aire tuviste un ataque de vértigo. Te mareaste y te estrellaste contra los muros, perdiendo la consciencia en el acto. Tu hombro izquierdo se dislocó y te torciste un tobillo. Pero te han curado. Ya estás bien —le aseguró Oliver Wood.

Albus sintió de repente una enorme vergüenza. Había quedado como un idiota frente a toda la clase. ¿Cuánto tardaría la noticia en llegar a oídos de todos? El profesor anunció que debía irse y se despidió, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Albus continuó durante un par de minutos lamentándose por la mala actuación que tuvo en su primera clase de vuelo.

—Me asustaste, Al.

Albus miró a su hermano. En los castaños ojos de su hermano vio una sincera nota de preocupación. La misma que había notado cuando el troll se había aparecido en su castigo en el Bosque Prohibido. Una mirada que de nuevo le demostraba que su hermano se preocupaba por él.

Era extraño. Durante once años había creído que James no tenía el mínimo interés en su seguridad. Pero menos de una semana en Hogwarts le había enseñado lo contrario.

—El profesor Binns no me dejó salir en toda la hora. Estuve hasta el descanso esperando para venir a ver cómo te encontrabas. Creí que te habías lastimado en serio. Al, la próxima vez que creas que estás listo, no lo intentes. Podrías haberte lastimado seriamente —la primera reacción de Albus fue sonreír ante la preocupación de su hermano. La segunda fue mostrarse completamente confundido.

— ¿El descanso? ¿Estamos en el descanso? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Sí. Te desmayaste por una hora.

— ¿Una hora? Oh, Merlín, ¡me perdí la clase de Transformaciones! —se lamentó, recostándose en la cama y llevando sus manos sobre su cabello.

—Oh, vamos. Probablemente el resto de los chicos de tu curso estén intentando transformar el fósforo que tú transformaste completamente el primer día —le animó—. De acuerdo. Tengo que volver con mis amigos. Cuídate.

Y sin más, James abandonó la Enfermería de Hogwarts.

Ese mismo día, la noticia de lo que había sucedido en la clase de vuelo de primer año con Albus Potter se extendió por todo el colegio. Incluso _La Gaceta de Hogwarts_, el flamante periódico escolar, dedicó un artículo exclusivamente para hablar de ello en la sección de humor. El columnista —que naturalmente pertenecía a Slytherin— aprovechó el incidente para defenestrar la imagen pública del joven Potter. Las siguientes semanas realmente un infierno para Albus. Ver a todos riéndose en los pasillos, en la Sala Común, en el Gran Salón, en las clases. Todos tomándolo como objeto de burla. Ni siquiera les importó que con el paso de las clases de vuelo Albus finalmente aprendiera a volar correctamente, no. La mancha de su primera clase lo perseguiría mucho tiempo.

Durante esas semanas Albus notó realmente la falta de amigos que tenía. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo hubo de pasar con Hagrid. El ex guardabosque estaba más que feliz de tener compañía, sobre todo si se trataba del hijo de uno de sus estudiantes favoritos, de una de las personas más maravillosas que tuvo el placer de conocer. Mantuvieron largas charlas sobre todo tipo de temas. Desde charlas sobre moralidad y no dejarse llevar por las opiniones ajenas hasta dragones y los prejuicios de la gente con respecto a ellos. Albus disfrutaba enormemente poder hablar con Hagrid. Es que de hecho, era la única persona con la que podía hablar desde que todo el colegio se burlaba de él.

El declive en su reputación terminó afectando colateralmente la reputación de su hermano. James casi ni le dirigía la palabra desde entonces. Albus sabía que James se encargaba de intentar reducir las burlas hacia su hermano, pero ni siquiera la poderosa influencia del co-capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor silenciaba a quienes se cruzaban a Albus en los pasillos. Los encuentros con Rose se volvieron cada vez más esporádicos. Al parecer, las chicas de primer año de Ravenclaw eran muy unidas y se reunían cada vez que podían. ¿Para hacer qué? Probablemente hablar de chicos, maquillaje y las Brujas de Macbeth, se decía a sí mismo Albus. Sencillamente no podía enojarse con Rose, la única persona con la que siempre había contado para hablar. Pero sí sentía una gran impotencia. Habían pasado el verano entero planeando su primer año, juntos. Cuando terminaron en casas diferentes asumieron que seguirían viéndose como si nada. Pero para la mitad de Octubre, aquello se había vuelto un pensamiento utópico. A su accidente en la clase de vuelo se sumó el hecho de que no tenía amigos. "El solitario Albus" habían llegado a llamarlo. Un apodo para nada ofensivo en sí, pero que le recordaba a Albus su situación, su soledad, su falta de amigos. Estaba comenzando a deprimirse.

El único consuelo que tenía, además del tiempo pasado con Hagrid y las buenas calificaciones que había obtenido en los primeros exámenes, eran las cartas que sus padres, su hermana Lily y sus tíos Ron y Hermione le enviaban. Sonreía ante los dibujos de su hermanita, pero reflexionaba mucho sobre lo que los adultos de su familia le decían. Todos coincidían en que no debería hacerle caso a lo que los demás decían y que un incidente en escoba no era nada grave. Hermione le mencionó que ella aún no había aprendido a volar bien. Sin embargo, todas esas palabras de aliento no lo ayudaban a superar las burlas e ignorar a prácticamente toda la escuela.

Octubre estaba llegando a su fin. El frío gradualmente comenzaba a hacerse notar, los días soleados se negaban a aparecer y la expectativa por la nueva temporada de Quidditch aumentaba cada vez más. En la primera semana de Noviembre el deporte favorito de todos volvería a jugarse. Gryffindor, último campeón, buscaría defender el título. La Sala Común pasó a ser una filial del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y Albus pronto notó que estudiar allí era casi imposible. Cada vez que necesitaba repasar sus apuntes o escribir sus trabajos debía ir a su cuarto -si ya era de noche y no tenía permitido salir- o a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, los viajes a la biblioteca se volvieron un infierno para el joven. Ni siquiera allí podía escapar de las burlas de los demás alumnos.

La mañana del sábado 31 de Octubre fue un descanso para Albus. Por haber trasnochado terminando una tarea y poder así tener el resto del fin de semana libre, durmió un poco más de lo normal. Para cuando despertó, todos estaban ya en el Gran Salón, desayunando. Agradeció interiormente no haberse encontrado con nadie en el camino. Cuando entró, no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. El Gran Salón estaba completamente decorado para Halloween. Murciélagos que tenían toda la apariencia de ser reales se paseaban por todo el salón. Había grandes calabazas con velas dentro y con forma de caras que asustaban a los distraídos alumnos que pasaban su lado. Incluso las armaduras se movían para asustar a los más jóvenes. El desayuno fue sumamente delicioso, como de costumbre en Hogwarts.

Ante la ausencia de clases, Albus decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid nuevamente. Estaba llegando al pasillo que llevaba a los terrenos cuando alguien lo sujetó con fuerza y lo llevó contra una pared, detrás de una armadura. Albus estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando reconoció a James.

— ¿James? ¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó, sin entender. No estaba solo con su hermano desde que despertó en la enfermería hacía casi dos meses.

—Escúchame bien —le pidió, un tanto impaciente—. Tras mucho pensarlo, creo que tengo una forma de salvar tu reputación.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, escucha. Hoy es la primera salida a Hogsmade del año. Y dado que es Halloween, habrá una fiesta en _Las Tres Escobas_. La fiesta es, digamos, privada; tienes que estar en la lista para poder entrar. Yo estoy en la lista y puedo llevar un invitado —le comentó.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

— ¿Qué hay con eso? Pues que el invitado no tiene necesidad de tener un certificado para ir a Hogsmade. Un error burocrático que nos beneficia, dado que voy a sacrificar mi invitación en ti, Al. Voy a llevarte a la fiesta.

— ¿Qué?

Albus estaba anonadado. ¿Qué podría hacer él en una fiesta? A las pocas que había asistido siempre había sido en compañía de sus padres y con Rose normalmente presente. ¿Cómo podría adaptarse a una fiesta donde todos los estudiantes probablemente se burlarían de él?

— ¿Y cómo es que ir a una fiesta mejorará mi reputación? —preguntó.

—Eso déjamelo a mí. Nos vemos a las 14:00 en la Sala Común.

James se fue por el pasillo y subió las escaleras, dejando a su hermano menor sumamente confundido.

**…**

—James Potter. Él viene conmigo.

Un mago que podría llegarle a los hombros a Hagrid —algo de lo que no muchos son capaces— se movió a la derecha para que los dos hermanos pudieran entrar al bar_ Las Tres Escobas_. James y Albus no vestían las clásicas túnicas de Hogwarts. Estaban vestidos más acorde a la moda muggle. Ambos con jeans azules y solamente una camisa por encima, pese a que en sus manos cargaban unos buzos para cuando fuese tarde y tuvieran que regresar al castillo. De hecho, todos en el bar vestían así.

Era la primera vez que Albus entraba allí. Ciertamente el bar tenía una apariencia mucho más cálida y acogedora que_ El Caldero Chorreante_, por ejemplo. De hecho, a los ojos de Albus, se parecía más a un café que a un bar. Al igual que Hogwarts, el lugar estaba decorado con motivos de Halloween. Estaba repleto de alumnos de Hogwarts; todos, como supuso Albus, mayores que él. Estaban en general reunidos en grupos, cada uno en una mesa diferente. Algunos de los de sexto y séptimo año estaban reunidos junto a la barra.

— ¿Ya habías venido aquí? —le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

—Fui invitado para la fiesta del año pasado. —respondió con una sonrisa James mientras entraba y comenzaba a saludar a todos.

La popularidad de James superaba las fronteras de las casas. Alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e incluso las mujeres de Slytherin —los hombres no, por supuesto— no perdían la oportunidad de saludar a quien probablemente fuera el alumno más popular de la escuela, primogénito de quien probablemente fuera el mago más popular del mundo.

Tal vez allí fue cuando Albus comenzó a notar el maquiavélico plan de su hermano. Cada vez que James se saludaba con algún grupo de alumnos o paraba en una mesa a hablar con alguien, presentaba a Albus. Tímidamente, el joven Potter estrechaba las manos con todos los alumnos. Pudo reconocer a la gran mayoría como parte de aquellos que lo molestaban y se reían de él los pasillos. Aparentemente, la presencia de James era suficiente como para evitar que se burlaran de Albus por el momento.

Continuaron saludando a casi todas las mesas, hasta que llegaron a una vacía, con espacio suficiente para cuatro personas. Los dos hermanos se sentaron uno junto al otro. Una mujer que parecía tener ya sus años se acercó a la mesa. Pese a la edad, tenía un cuerpo bastante envidiable y un rostro que, de no ser por las arrugas, podría pertenecer a una mujer de unos treinta años.

— ¡Rosmerta! —saludó James.

—Madame Rosmerta para ti —dijo la dueña de Las Tres Escobas con una sonrisa. Su mirada se desvió al otro alumno sentado en la mesa—. Vaya, Albus Potter. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre cuando era joven.

Albus sólo sonrió, sin saber exactamente qué decir. James pidió una cerveza de mantequilla para ambos, pese a los grandes deseos de su hermano menor de beber sólo un vaso de agua.

—Vamos, ningún chico cool bebe agua en un bar —le animó James.

—Pero yo no soy un chico cool —replicó Albus; tras un suspiro añadió: — ¿Realmente tienes alguna esperanza en que venir a esta fiesta mejore mi reputación?

—Es un inicio. Básicamente, todo el colegio se burla de ti por dos motivos: por tu accidente en la escoba y porque siempre estás solo. Lo de la escoba no es tan importante; todos se olvidarán pronto. Y si no lo hacen, mi varita y yo tal vez los ayudemos a hacerlo —bromeó, al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla—. En cuanto a lo segundo, eso sí es preocupante. Mamá y papá me mandaron cartas para que te ayude a ser más sociable y todo eso. ¿Y quién soy yo para contradecir a nuestros padres? Así que éste es el primer paso. Te traje a esta fiesta para que estés con gente, para que hagas nuevos amigos.

Albus escuchó con mucha atención lo que su hermano le decía. No estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que el resto de la escuela olvidaría pronto su incidente con la escoba. Si tras dos meses seguía siendo objeto de burla, probablemente continuaría siéndolo hasta terminar su educación en Hogwarts. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que sus padres le hubieran enviado ese tipo de pedido a James. Sí, era posible, pero conociéndolo, estaba intentando disfrazar sus buenas intenciones como una obligación. Sonrió ante esa idea. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no iba a funcionar. Albus era muy tímido, y difícilmente conseguiría hacerse amigo de chicos a los cuales no conocía. Las chances eran aún menores considerando que no veía a nadie de su edad allí.

De repente, James alzó su mano mientras una sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Una sonrisa que Albus nunca había visto. No era una sonrisa forzada, definitivamente no era su sonrisa de "mírame, soy genial", ni siquiera era la sonrisa que había puesto cuando había recibido su nueva escoba. No, esta sonrisa era distinta. ¿Por qué sonreía así James? Albus siguió su vista y vio a dos chicas acercándose. Ambas vestían unos jeans no muy ajustados y unos sweaters claros. Reconoció a la que parecía ser mayor en edad. Era una compañera de curso de James, un poco más baja que él y sumamente hermosa. No sabía su nombre, pero recordó claramente que, tras su incidente con el troll y la posterior reunión con sus padres, ella se había sentado junto a James y ambos se sonrían mutuamente. De hecho, se sonreían en ese mismo momento, mientras se acercaban. Al lado de la compañera de su hermano venía una chica que iba a primer año en Ravenclaw. Compartían clase a menudo, pero claro, no se hablaban nunca. El parecido entre las dos niñas le indicó a Albus que seguramente eran hermanas.

— ¿Hace mucho que nos esperan? —preguntó la mayor de las recién llegadas, mientras tomaban asiento.

—Para nada, acabamos de llegar —respondió James—. Al, ella es Nicole. Nicole, mi hermano Albus.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente Albus.

—Hola —le respondió con una sonrisa Nicole—. Ella es mi hermana Holly.

Holly y Albus intercambiaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué desean tomar? —preguntó James.

—Sólo agua —respondió Nicole, mientras dedicaba una mirada a los vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.

Rápidamente comenzaron a hablar, bastante relajados. James y Nicole estaban muy sumidos en su propia conversación como para prestar a atención a las preguntas de sus hermanos menores, por lo que Albus y Holly entablaron una conversación aparte. Holly resultó ser una chica muy simpática. Albus y ella tenían mucho en común.

Cuando la tarde se cernió sobre Hogsmade y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de todos colores, James, Albus, Nicole y Holly continuaban hablando animadamente. Su mesa era probablemente la que más se reía y disfrutaba de la fiesta. El volumen de todas las charlas en el bar aumentó su intensidad volviéndose complicado escucharse entre ellos, lo cual obligó a James y Albus a acercarse más a Nicole y Holly respectivamente. En determinado momento, James se acercó a susurrarle unas palabras al oído a Nicole. La muchacha rió y susurró algo al oído de James. Ante la mirada de Albus y Holly, los dos hermanos mayores se levantaron.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Albus.

Su hermano le guiñó un ojo, tomó la mano de Nicole y juntos se perdieron entre la gente, dejando a sus hermanos menores solos en una mesa, en medio de una fiesta. James llevó a Nicole hacia la puerta del bar.

— ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar? —preguntó el joven, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella asintió, y los dos jóvenes salieron del bar. El atardecer en Hogsmade era probablemente el espectáculo más hermoso que los jóvenes habían presenciado hasta entonces. Los finos rayos de luz que peinaban los tejados nevados de los comercios y casas daban un ambiente cálido y sobrecogedor que hacía sonreír a quienes transitaran por sus bellas calles. Sin embargo, pese al Sol que no dejaba de brillar mientras se acercaba al horizonte, la brisa era bastante fría. Nicole comenzaba a temblar. James le ofreció su propio buzo para que se abrigue, pero ella se negó, aunque el castaño insistiera.

Decidieron entonces entrar a un lugar para continuar hablando. Y el lugar más cercano para sentarse a charlar era el Salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Entraron al pequeño salón, mucho más tranquilo que Las Tres Escobas. Había sólo un par de parejas sentadas en algunas mesas. James ayudó a Nicole a sentarse. Madame Pudipié, una mujer regordeta y que vestía un gran moño anaranjado, se acercó y les dio unas tazas de té. James y Nicole retomaron la conversación que habían dejado en Las Tres Escobas.

James pasó una de sus mejores tardes ese día. Con Nicole era un chico completamente distinto. Con ella podía ser cómo en realidad era, sin necesidad de fingir ser alguien completamente superficial, sin sentimientos y con el único afán de tener más admiradoras. Llevaba casi dos años sabiendo que sentía algo más que amistad por Nicole. Guardaba en su habitación, en un cofre con un maleficio que evitaba que alguien lo abriera sin decir la palabra clave, las decenas de cartas que había recibido de parte de Nicole en los veranos y vacaciones. Interminables conversaciones que trataban de cualquier tema. A veces, en esos días donde todo parecía salirle mal, una lechuza golpeando su ventana con una carta atada a su pata podía hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas.

Nicole era una chica sumamente hermosa, carismática, que siempre supo cómo animarlo. Había algo en ella distinto a todas las demás chicas. Algo que fascinaba a James y que la mantenía en su mente todo el tiempo. Muchos dirían que James no le temía a nada, que no se acobardaba ante ningún reto. Era cierto para la mayoría de los casos; James nunca había dicho "no" ante un reto, nunca se había rendido ante las circunstancias más adversas. Pero había algo para lo que James Sirius Potter no lograba juntar el valor suficiente: declararle sus sentimientos a Nicole. Lo había intentado una vez, el último día en Hogwarts del anterior año. Nicole y él habían quedado solos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sabían que no se verían hasta el primero de Septiembre, y tuvieron una pequeña pero intensa charla allí. James estuvo a punto de declararse, pero tardó demasiado en elegir sus palabras y fueron interrumpidos antes de que pudiera decir algo coherente.

Y en ese momento, los dos se encontraban en uno de los lugares más románticos de Hogsmade. Sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. Manteniendo una agradable conversación. Era la ocasión ideal para declararse. James bebió un sorbo de su taza de té. Dejó de hablar unos momentos para ordenar sus ideas y buscar la forma correcta de iniciar su despliegue de sentimientos.

—Es muy tierno —dijo Nicole, tras unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó James con una sonrisa, saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la conversación. El último tema que tocaron era el partido de Quidditch de la próxima semana y que James tendría que cuidarse de que no intentaran sabotearlo en los pasillos del colegio. ¿Qué encontraba de tierno en esa situación?

—Lo que haces por tu hermano. Querer ayudarlo a que tenga amigos. Es muy tierno.

—Bueno, su mala reputación estaba comenzando a afectar la mía. No podía dejar que arruine mi buena imagen en el colegio —se justificó. Nicole le mostró una sonrisa que evidenciaba claramente que no le creía.

—Tal vez Thomas o William se crean esa excusa, James. Pero a mí no me engañas —le hizo saber. James se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga.

—El té está delicioso, ¿no te parece? —preguntó el joven Potter, sin siquiera disimular su intento de desviar el foco de conversación.

—Sabes, no hay nada de malo con que te preocupes por tu hermano. Nadie va a reírse por ello —le aseguró Nicole.

—De acuerdo. No puedo engañarte —reconoció—. Sí, me preocupo por Al. Es mi hermano menor. Siempre intenté cuidarlo, disfrazando mi preocupación de otras cosas. Diciéndole que mis padres me obligaban a ayudarlo o inventando una razón por la cual ayudarlo a él terminaría ayudándome a mí. Aunque a veces es difícil, intento que no sepa lo mucho que en verdad me importa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Nicole, extrañada ante el arrebato de sinceridad de James y su extraña lógica.

—Porque eso terminaría acercándonos. Nos volveríamos "amigos", estaríamos todo el día juntos como los hermanos Potter —respondió, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

James tardó en responder.

—Ser popular no es nada agradable. Cuando entré a Hogwarts, creí que ser popular era lo mejor. Todos me querían, se reían de mis bromas, soportaban los puntos que le hacía perder a la casa con mis castigos —comenzó a relatar con una fría sonrisa, que no transmitía felicidad sino tristeza—. Me volví arrogante, egocéntrico. Creía que el mundo giraba alrededor mío. Pero entonces entendí que nadie se preocupa realmente por mí. No les importa qué tan carismático soy, ni qué tan graciosas son mis bromas. Apenas les interesa que sea buen jugador de Quidditch. Todos creen que soy una especie de ídolo sólo por mi apellido.

Nicole escuchó atentamente cada palabra de su amigo, cuyos ojos parecían un poco más brillosos bajo la luz de las velas del salón de té.

—Es como ser otra persona. Es raro, es triste. Y definitivamente no quiero que Albus tenga que pasar por esto. Yo ya estoy metido hasta el cuello, y ya no creo poder escapar. Pero Albus todavía está a tiempo de evitarlo. Cuando tuvo el accidente con la escoba me preocupé mucho, pero creí que ese tropezón le haría bien. Todos se fijarían un poco más en mí y dejarían a Al tener una vida normal. Yo contaba con que para estas alturas Albus ya tuviera un buen amigo, un amigo sincero que lo quisiera por cómo es y no por quién es. Es muy tímido, y dudo que se acerque a hablar con alguien en los pasillos de la escuela, o mismo en la Sala Común. Se me ocurrió que esta fiesta era la oportunidad perfecta para que conozca nuevas personas.

—Vaya... James, yo... No sabía que te sentías así —confesó Nicole, sintiéndose de pronto mal por James. Ella siempre había creído que James Potter vivía una vida de ensueño. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se sentiría solo, víctima de una fama que no se había ganado.

—Sí, es un poco triste no tener verdaderos amigos, no tener gente que se preocupe por ti.

—Yo me preocupo por ti, James —le aseguró Nicole, tomando la mano del castaño. James desvió su mirada a los ojos de su amiga. Le dio las gracias con la mirada. Su corazón comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de los latidos y a bombear más sangre hacia las mejillas, tiñéndolas de un leve rosado. Era la oportunidad. Su confesión había llevado la conversación a un buen lugar para partir con su declaración.

—Gracias, Nicole. Yo también me preocupo mucho por ti. Aunque a veces no te lo demuestre. Como verás, no suelo mostrar cómo me siento realmente —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras luchaba por permanecer sereno.

La chica sonrió. James suspiró y continuó.

—En serio. Me preocupo mucho por ti. Y la razón por la que me preocupo es porque...

— ¿Ese no es Albus? —preguntó Nicole, señalando por la ventana. James, fastidiado por la interrupción, se volteó. En efecto, Albus estaba caminando a toda velocidad hacia el Castillo de Hogwarts— Creo que es Albus.

—Sí, es Albus. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? —se preguntó en voz alta James— Lo siento, debo ir a ver qué le pasa.

—Tranquilo. Ve —lo alentó. James asintió y se levantó. Había dado dos pasos hacia su hermano, cuando se detuvo. Se acercó a Nicole y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo suficientemente cerca del labio como para sonrojarla.

—Lamento que no podamos seguir hablando. La estaba pasando muy bien.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, James salió del salón de té y aumentó un poco el ritmo de su caminata para interceptar a Albus y ver qué le había sucedido.

* * *

**Muy bien. Mi intención, como ya les dije, era hacer un cap más enfocado a lo sentimental. Tengo un par de cosas que decirle ahora que terminó el cap.**

**Lo primero, preguntarles si están cómodos con la longitud de los capítulos. Yo intento hacerlos de este tamaño para que no sean largos y aburridos, lo cual a veces me lleva a recortar escenas o a reducir las descripciones. **

**Segundo, decirles que me voy a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. No voy a escribir en lo queda de diciembre. Voy a descansar y disfrutar de las fiestas. Todos necesitamos un descanso. Además, con los múltiples proyectos que tengo en simultáneo me estaba atrasando. Un descanso me viene bien para ordenar ideas y prepararme. Como consuelo les digo que tengo la mitad del siguiente cap escrito (era el que iba a publicar en lugar de este, pero tras una pequeña reflexión decidí incluir este cap; en parte por eso me tardé, porque tuve que empezar un cap de cero teniendo ya la mitad del otro escrita).**

**El próximo cap será 1/3 de Albus, 1/3 de James y 1/3 de Harry. Existe una pequeña posibilidad de que sea más largo que los caps hasta ahora, pero espero yo sea más entretenido.**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. ¡Felices fiestas!**


	10. ¿Qué es un liche?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Bueno, tras mis pequeñas vacaciones de Diciembre, recibo al 2013 con este nuevo cap de mi fic. Con este cap retomo la línea argumental problemática, pero no por eso dejo de lado la parte sentimental. Bueno, en este capítulo habrá partes donde un personaje habla muchísimo. Como un bloque gigante de texto no queda bien, yo divido lo que dice en párrafos. Sin embargo, en mi procesador de texto y en los demás foros donde publico mi historia, para representar que es un cambio de párrafo pero una continuación de lo que dice utilizo un símbolo que Fanfiction no reconoce. Por lo tanto, esos párrafos los escribo en cursiva. Sorry, pero Fanfiction no me deja otra opción. Bueno, en realidad sí, tengo que buscar otro símbolo que lo reemplace. Pero bueno, estoy apurado y no tengo tiempo. Les dejo el cap.**

* * *

**| | Capítulo 10 | |** "¿Qué es un liche?"

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde el incidente en Azkaban, donde un prisionero había sido encontrado muerto. Dos meses, y nadie parecía tener idea de quién lo había asesinado. De hecho, ni siquiera sabían cómo lo habían asesinado. No había residuos mágicos que indicaran que el Avada Kedavra había acabado con su vida. No había señales de envenenamiento ni algún traumatismo. A decir verdad, no había razón para que el hombre hubiese muerto. No había sido un paro cardíaco ni un accidente cerebro-vascular. El caso había dado la vuelta al mundo. Los expertos aseguraban que la única posibilidad era que el alma del prisionero hubiese sido arrebatada por la fuerza. Sin embargo, sólo había dos cosas capaces de hacer aquello: el Beso del Dementor, y el Velo de la Cámara de la Muerte del Ministerio de Magia. Lamentablemente, los patronus que protegían Azkaban no habían cedido ni un instante, y el Velo seguía en su lugar en el Departamento de Misterios. Con las únicas opciones posibles descartadas, era hora de comenzar a pensar en lo imposible.

— ¿Qué tal si rompió un Juramento Inquebrantable y perdió el alma por ello? Tal vez rompió el Juramento al delatar a sus compañeros —preguntó Harry, desesperado por encontrar una respuesta.

—En ese caso habría muerto en el acto, y no días después —respondió pacientemente Hermione, que leía ocho libros a la vez, en busca de una teoría o respuesta que ayudara.

— ¿Y si le hicieron firmar un contrato como tú hiciste en quinto año? Sólo que en lugar de horribles erupciones en la cara, te quitan el alma —opinó Ron.

—De nuevo, es imposible quitar el alma a distancia.

—Bueno, entonces podrían haberlo hecho aparecerse en la Cámara de la Muerte, tirarlo por el velo, recoger el cuerpo y volver a la prisión.

—Ron, sabes tan bien como yo que los mejores tótems y conjuros anti-aparición del mundo protegen Azkaban —recordó el Jefe de Aurores.

—No lo mató un hechizo, no lo mató ningún contrato, no lo mató ninguna criatura y no lo mató el velo. Hermione dijo que no hay ningún objeto ni poción que pueda quitar un alma. ¿Cómo demonios murió? —preguntó Ron, comenzando a enfadarse; hacía casi dos meses que buscaban una solución al enigma, pero no lo encontraban.

Harry también se estaba desesperando. Había contactado con los mejores magos del mundo, los mejores investigadores, los mejores antropólogos. Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: el sujeto había perdido el alma. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía explicar cómo. Ni quién. Cuando dejó de sentir el ruido de las hojas de los libros moviéndose, desvió la mirada hacia Hermione. Su amiga se encontraba con el mentón apoyado en sus manos y su mirada estaba concentrada en ningún punto en particular. Casi podía sentirse en el aire las conexiones y teorías que ella misma estaría preparando.

—Hermione, no pulas la idea. Dila y entre todos la mejoraremos. Así funcionan las lluvias de ideas.

La mujer salió de su mundo durante un instante e intentó concentrarse en lo que Harry le decía. No le gustaba dar a conocer sus ideas si no estaba segura de que fueran posibles, pero la situación demandaba ideas, y ella tenía una.

—Muy bien. Todos los especialistas dicen que está claro que el sujeto perdió su alma.

—Sí, es lo que estamos diciendo desde hace dos meses.

—Cállate, Ronald. Como sea, sabemos que perdió su alma. Y también sabemos que no hay ningún objeto, hechizo, criatura, ni nada que haya podido acceder a Azkaban capaz de quitar un alma. ¿Qué nos dice esto? —preguntó, casi retóricamente, aunque dejando un silencio para que sus amigos intentaran responder.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué nos dice?

—Nos dice que, evidentemente, ese hombre no entró con un alma a Azkaban —respondió, no tan segura de sus palabras. Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada y comenzaron a considerar lo que la esposa del pelirrojo les decía.

—Pero, Hermione, el hombre estuvo un par de días en la prisión. Vivo.

—Al menos que... —comenzó Harry—. Hay una forma de estar vivo sin tener tu alma.

La sombría mirada de Harry alertó a Ron y Hermione de lo que pensaba. Hermione cerró todos sus libros y los apartó. Ron, por su parte, se le quedó mirando, boquiabierto. El simple recuerdo de lo que Harry insinuaba bastaba para que un escalofrío recorriera sus espaldas.

—Harry… ¿en verdad crees que este hombre haya podido crear un Horrocrux?

—No lo sé —admitió, muy a su pesar—. Si tuviese tanto poder, no viviría como contrabandista de veneno de acromántula, y definitivamente no hubiese sido atrapado con tanta facilidad. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

Pasaron la siguiente hora debatiendo esa idea. Por más que fuese casi imposible, era la primera idea desde hacía casi dos meses que parecía explicarlo todo. Pero, ¿cómo sabría aquel hombre un secreto tan oscuro y guardado como el ritual de creación de un Horrocrux? ¿Era en verdad tan poderoso? ¿Y cómo había muerto finalmente?

— ¿Y si sólo quedaba la parte del alma del Horrocrux? Tal vez mientras estaba en prisión alguien destruyó aquel objeto y el hombre murió sin más —sugirió Ron.

—Ronald, eso no… Espera… Tiene sentido —dijo Hermione, sin poder creer que su esposo hubiese tenido una buena idea, un buen planteamiento.

— ¿Tan poca fe me tienes? —preguntó, sobreactuando su molestia. Hermione se acercó y le dio un corto pero intenso beso.

Harry seguía considerando la idea que él mismo había propuesto. ¿Cómo podía confirmar sus sospechas? No sabía mucho sobre Horrocruxes. Sólo su función y cómo destruirlos. Cuando cumplió dieciocho años, se juró a sí mismo nunca volver a investigar ni discutir sobre Horrocruxes. Las decenas de entrevistas que había dado siempre incluían una pregunta destinada a sus acciones durante el período 1997-1998, del cual casi nadie tenía información alguna. Y Harry nunca, jamás, había dado un solo indicio de que los Horrocruxes estuviesen involucrados. Era un competo secreto. Era algo con lo que sólo había compartido con tres personas. Hermione, Ron, y…

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo, poniéndose de pie de repente y tomando su saco de la silla.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Voy a consultar a alguien sobre esta idea.

—Harry, no creo que sea buena idea hablar de Horrocruxes con nadie —dijo Hermione, rápidamente—. Además, es la tarde del treinta y uno de Octubre. ¿Quién crees que va a recibirte hoy?

Harry sonrió.

**…**

Se apareció en Hogsmade, lo más cerca de Hogwarts que los tótems y conjuros anti-aparición que rodeaban al castillo le permitieron. Estaba a doscientos metros de la entrada principal, aquella puerta de hierro por donde los carruajes entraban al castillo. Se acercó rápidamente. Mientras menos gente curiosa lo viera, mejor para él. Una gárgola resguardaba la entrada. Cuando se paró junto a ella, los ojos de piedra de la estatua resplandecieron.

—Harry Potter solicita una audiencia con la Directora Minerva McGonagall de inmediato —dijo el pelinegro con mucha seguridad y autoridad. Tras unos segundos, las puertas de hierro se abrieron de par en par, permitiéndole a Harry entrar. El castillo estaba un poco lejos.

Observó con muchísima nostalgia la silueta del castillo sobre el acantilado. Las ventanas aceptando con gusto la luz y el calor que el Sol les brindaba. Había visto ese castillo por primera vez a sus once años. En ese entonces era un chiquillo asustadizo, sin saber absolutamente nada de magia y con muchas, muchísimas dudas. Veintiséis años después, era uno de los magos vivos más importantes del mundo, era reconocido en cada lugar al que iba; pero seguía teniendo dudas. Dudas que lo habían llevado a volver a su segunda casa, a Hogwarts.

No se sorprendió de llegar hasta el castillo sin encontrarse con ningún alumno. Probablemente todos estarían celebrando Halloween en algún lugar. Cuando entró al castillo, sin embargo, sí se encontró con varios jóvenes vistiendo las negras túnicas de Hogwarts.

— ¿Es él?

— ¡Sí, es él! ¡Lo reconozco de mi cromo de mago en las ranas de chocolate!

— ¡Es Harry Potter!

Los murmullos y las indiscretas miradas no le afectaron. De niño lo habían hecho, pero ya era un adulto, acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de la gente. Continuó avanzando a paso seguro, sin interrupciones, hasta llegar al segundo piso. Allí, un grupo de alumnos de primer año se acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo. Harry sonrió y decidió darles el gusto, aunque él mismo no se sintiera tan cómodo con ello.

No tardó en llegar a la estatua de la entrada al despacho del director. La gárgola se movió en cuanto llegó y le cedió el paso. Segundos después, estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Harry Potter. Qué agradable sorpresa —saludó la voz de McGonagall. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, llenando varias cartas y revisando muchos papeles. De pie frente a ella, el celador Silver Eaglen. Probablemente se encontraban hablando hasta que Harry entró en la habitación.

—Estoy por irme, señor Potter —aseguró el celador; se volteó a mirar a la directora—. Tenga en consideración mi aviso, señora Directora. Por el bien del colegio.

McGonagall asintió por detrás de sus anteojos, y el hombre de blancos cabellos abandonó la habitación.

—Muy bien, Potter. Como muy bien sabes, no es común que reciba visitas sin que haya una cita previa —le recordó, mirándolo severamente.

—Lo sé, directora. Pero es una situación muy importante de mi trabajo. Es sobre el prisionero que murió en Azkaban.

Minerva dejó a un lado lo que se encontraba haciendo y fijó sus confundidos ojos en el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Por un segundo, la imagen de un pequeño de once años llegando tarde a su primera clase de Transformaciones se apareció frente a ella. Pero pronto dejó paso a un hombre resuelto, que había pasado por mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

— ¿Y cómo puedo yo ayudarte?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para responder—: No es en realidad con usted con quien necesito hablar. Necesito hablar con Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall se enderezó rápidamente en su silla. Meditó durante unos segundos la respuesta que iba a dar. A Harry le dio la impresión de que no aprobaba para nada que él llegara sin una cita previa para hablar no con ella, sino con alguien más. Y no podía culparla. Pero algo debió de hacerla cambiar de opinión, puesto que suspiró y se levantó. Comenzó a irse de su propio despacho, pero se detuvo y señaló con su dedo índice y su cara más seria a Harry.

—Escúchame, Potter. Ésta es una excepción. La próxima vez tendrás que tener una cita.

Harry asintió, un poco intimidado. Minerva sonrió y abandonó definitivamente el despacho. Harry vio que su antigua profesora conservaba en el despacho la mayoría de los extraños artefactos que Dumbledore poseía.

Y allí, detrás del escritorio, la pared se encontraba llena de retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Decenas y decenas de rostros en sus marcos que observaban interesados a Harry. El pelinegro acomodó sus gafas, un tanto incómodo. Se imaginó que probablemente era la primera persona que quería hablar con un cuadro en particular en lugar de hablar con el director de turno. En la parte baja, dentro de uno de los últimos cuadros, un anciano miraba a través de sus gafas de medialuna a Harry, con una sincera sonrisa y un brillo de alegría en sus ojos azules.

—Buenas tardes, Harry —saludó el retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Harry se acercó y con un movimiento de su varita materializó una silla, para sentarse delante de quien había sido su mayor maestro en la vida.

—Buenas tardes, Profesor —respondió al saludo Harry.

—No creo estar equivocado cuando imagino que no vienes sólo por una visita —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Harry?

Ignorando las miradas de los demás directores, e imaginando que sólo Albus y él se encontraban en el despacho, Harry le explicó con todos los detalles la situación del incidente en Azkaban. Le explicó todas las teorías que habían propuesto y que habían descartado. Dumbledore escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando, pero sin interrumpir.

—…y por eso creemos que, tal vez, sea porque el hombre creó un Horrocrux. Sé que es algo alocado, y que este traficante no debería ser capaz de dividir su alma. Pero es realmente lo único que se nos ocurre y que tenga algo de sentido —terminó. Esperó haberse expresado correctamente y aguardó a que Dumbledore acabara de asimilar toda la información y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Antes de darte a conocer mi teoría, debo felicitarte, Harry. A ti y a tus amigos. Supe desde el primer día que entraron a Hogwarts que saldrían siendo unos poderosos y muy capaces magos. Escuchar las teorías de sus mentes abiertas a todas posibilidades, tantos años después, hacen que sienta que cumplí con mi trabajo de Director con ustedes —se sinceró Albus—. Pero no necesitas mis sentimentalismos, sino mi inteligencia.

_Ciertamente, la única explicación posible es que aquel prisionero haya entrado sin alma a Azkaban. El enigma radica en descubrir quién y cómo le quitó el alma, y cómo y porqué lo asesinaron una vez dentro de Azkaban. Su teoría de que este hombre ya habría perdido el alma de su cuerpo y continuaba vivo únicamente gracias al Horrocrux tiene sentido, pero lamentablemente no es así como funciona. Recuerda que su cuerpo necesariamente debía tener un alma, aunque sea una parte. Cuando destruiste el último de los Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort, él no murió al instante, sólo lo dejaron vulnerable. Hubo que dar el último golpe. No, Harry, me temo que no es un Horrocrux lo que utilizó para quitarse el alma._

Harry apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos. Adiós a la única teoría que tenía sentido. Habían tardado dos meses en encontrar una teoría aceptable, y ahora sabía que no era suficiente.

—No lo entiendo —se lamentó—. Era lo único que tenía sentido. Estábamos seguros que era eso lo que había sucedido. No voy a mentirle, Profesor, vine con la idea de que usted nos confirmara que nuestras deducciones estaban bien.

El retrato de Dumbledore alzó su mano derecha para que se tranquilizara y prestase atención a lo que iba a decir.

—Te dije que yo mismo tenía una teoría, Harry. Y si los felicité a ti y a tus amigos es porque estuvieron extremadamente cerca de acertar. Aunque claro, no espero que ustedes conozcan este tipo de magia oscura. Es una magia que pocos se atreven a estudiar, y hay menos información disponible incluso que de los Horrocruxes.

— ¿Magia oscura? ¿De qué habla, Profesor?

—Harry, ¿sabes lo que es un liche?

El hombre de ojos verdes buscó en su memoria. Liche… Liche… Si alguna vez había oído ese término, definitivamente lo había olvidado por completo. Aquella palabra, sin embargo, parecía una especie de tabú. Sintió que sea lo que fuere, no era algo que quisiera conocer en persona. Escuchó unos murmullos y levantó la vista. Algunos de los directores más antiguos se estremecían en sus retratos. Parecía ser algo que los aterraba, y eso no tranquilizó a Harry.

—No, Profesor. ¿Qué es un liche?

—Son seres temibles, Harry, que no se han visto en siglos —comenzó a explicar Dumbledore; habló con precaución, pero con un extraño aire, disfrutando darle a Harry una nueva clase—. Es el paso definitivo de ruptura entre el cuerpo y el alma. Va más allá del Horrocrux; podríamos decir que es el siguiente nivel.

_Son pocos los casos de magos que han decidido convertirse en un liche, Harry. Normalmente son Nigromantes, magos que deciden aventurarse en la malvada magia negra de la muerte. Ni siquiera Voldemort, quien tuvo en sus momentos decenas de inferis, puede ser considerado como Nigromante. El temor que Tom Riddle tenía a la muerte no le permitió aventurarse a esos terrenos. Y de todas formas, ni siquiera él, con sus extraordinarios conocimientos de la Magia Oscura, supo jamás de la existencia de este tipo de rituales._

_Probablemente estarás preguntándote qué es un liche y cómo se relaciona con tu caso. Verás, Harry, la muerte es un obstáculo para todos los seres vivos. Nuestra capacidad de aprender nunca se acaba, pero llega el momento de morir y nuestros conocimientos llegan a su límite. En general, aquellos que vivimos lo suficiente entendemos a la muerte como una nueva aventura. Estoy seguro de que te lo he mencionado antes. Los magos tenebrosos, sin embargo, encuentran a la muerte como un obstáculo e intentan evitarlo. Así fue como surgió el Horrocrux, un artefacto que divide el alma para no morir._

_Pero esa ruptura genera dos problemas, Harry. El primero, es que al dividirse el alma, la persona está condenada a una vida maldita por toda la eternidad. Ni siquiera la muerte es un alivio para el dolor que sienten. El segundo, es que el cuerpo mortal sigue siendo vulnerable. Por eso, en la antigüedad, los Archimagos oscuros crearon un método más efectivo que el Horrocrux. Crearon un ritual para separar completamente el alma del cuerpo mortal. No dividen el alma, sino que la extraen del cuerpo y la almacenan en un objeto al que se conoce con el nombre de "fetiche". Mientras el fetiche siga intacto, el cuerpo mortal se moverá con total libertad y sin posibilidad de morir. Puede ser derribado, puede ser aturdido. Pero ni cien maldiciones asesinas lograrían acabar con él. Continuaría levantándose una y otra vez, porque su esencia no habita allí. Si el liche tiene poco tiempo como tal, a simple vista nadie podría darse cuenta de su condición. Sin embargo, a medida que las décadas y tal vez los siglos pasan, su cuerpo adopta la apariencia de un inferi, con una extraña llama en donde deberían estar sus ojos._

_Es una teoría muy extraña, sí, pero es la única la cual parece tener sentido para mí. Y, aquí entre nos, mis teorías suelen ser correctas —agregó finalmente con una sonrisa._

Harry escuchó cada palabra del ex director de Hogwarts sin interrumpir. Se concentró por completo en comprender las implicaciones de lo que Dumbledore le decía. Un hombre inmortal, sin tener que preocuparse por el daño físico. Era algo muy tentador para cualquier mago tenebroso. Pero entonces…

— ¿Y por qué no sé nada al respecto? ¿Por qué ni los mejores expertos del mundo pensaron en ello? Me reuní con gente de todos los continentes, especialistas en el estudio del alma. A ninguno se le ocurrió siquiera mencionar esa teoría. ¿Cómo es posible? Los Magos Tenebrosos ni pensarían en convertirse a sí mismos en un liche. ¿Por qué no he escuchado de ningún caso igual? —Dumbledore sonrió, como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

—Verás, hace mucho tiempo, hubo un liche llamado Koschéi "El Inmortal". Su fetiche se encontraba en el ojo de una aguja que se encontraba dentro de un huevo, que a su vez estaba dentro de un pato, que estaba dentro de una liebre oculta en un cofre mágico ubicado en unas islas que se sumergían y emergían del mar aleatoriamente. Koschéi sembró el terror en el mundo durante casi tres siglos. Hasta que un mago le hizo frente. Un mago lo suficientemente inteligente y poderoso como para luchar contra el liche, encontrar su fetiche y destruirlo.

Harry abrió sus ojos a más no poder, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

— ¿Quién fue ese mago? —preguntó, curioso. Dumbledore sonrió.

—Merlín, por supuesto. El más grande mago de la historia. ¿Quién sino? Merlín se encargó de vencer a Koschéi. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que un liche era una gran amenaza para la humanidad. No sabemos cómo, pero se encargó definitivamente de eliminar todo registro de la existencia de esas criaturas. Borró de los libros de historia la palabra liche y todo documento que la incluyera. Obviamente, la leyenda de los liches continuó transmitiéndose de forma oral, en el folklore de cada pueblo. Pero tras un par de siglos, la historia se desvirtuó tanto que pasó a ser una completamente distinta, y ahora nadie sabe lo que es un liche.

—Pero Profesor, ¿cómo es entonces que usted conoce la historia? —la sonrisa de Dumbledore vaciló un momento, y por sus ojos una sombra de dolor y tristeza se hizo presente lo suficiente como para que Harry lo notara.

—Harry, tú estás al tanto de mi relación con Gellert Grindelwald. Éramos mejores amigos y compartíamos secretos de toda clase. En una de nuestras tantas charlas sobre las Reliquias y convertirnos en los Amos de la Muerte, Gellert me habló de la razón por la que lo expulsaron de la escuela. Además de los escandalosos y oscuros experimentos que realizaba allí, fue sorprendido husmeando archivos secretos del director. Aunque no lo creas, Durmstrang tenía guardada una copia de un manuscrito que se salvó de la implacable búsqueda de Merlín. Un rollo de pergamino que contenía las crónicas de la lucha entre Merlín y Koschéi, y que además incluía una detallada explicación de qué era un liche. Si Grindelwald logró tener acceso a ellos, ¿cuántos más lo habrán hecho? Mi teoría, Harry, es que el prisionero que murió era un liche y que su misión era infiltrarse en Azkaban. Una vez que su misión estuvo realizada, destruyeron su fetiche para que no pudiera revelar sus motivos y secretos. Cuál es su objetivo realmente, no lo sé.

_Sin embargo, por lo que me contaste del traficante, no creo que haya sido capaz de convertirse él mismo en un liche. Me dijiste que gracias a él se capturó a una banda entera de magos. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre ellos?_

Harry estaba demasiado escandalizado y concentrado en el concepto de "liche", y tardó en entender qué le había preguntado su profesor.

—Bueno, los atrapamos realizando un aquelarre con una cabra. Eran magos experimentados, diestros en el combate. Tuvimos que recurrir al _Aqua Volatem_ y a otros poderosos conjuros para poder vencerlos. Todos pertenecían a una misma secta y tenían unas marcas similares a las que Voldemort usaba con sus Mortífagos. Y uno de ellos, el jefe…

Harry se detuvo a pensar. Se pateó mentalmente por no haber caído en cuenta de ello antes. Desde el primer momento sabía que había algo raro en ese hombre. Había tratado de decírselo a Ron y al Ministro de Magia, pero no tenía pruebas. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría tan feliz de ir a Azkaban? Harry comenzó a atar cabos. Una loca idea cruzó su mente. Pero tenía que corroborar muchas cosas antes de exponerla con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Harry? —preguntó Albus.

—El jefe de ellos se declaró culpable. Quería ir a Azkaban. Me sonrió cuando se lo llevaron. Yo supuse que había algo malo. Él sí era poderoso. Resistió el _Aqua Volatem_ y lanzó un _Avada _muy poderoso que apenas si pude evitar. ¿Qué tal si…? No, no tiene sentido. Pero… ¿Y si el traficante nos llevó a propósito hacia ellos? Tal vez el plan era infiltrar al jefe en Azkaban. Tal vez… Tal vez es cierto lo que dice, Profesor. Tal vez el hombre en verdad era un liche. Nos guió hacia la banda de criminales para que entren a Azkaban. Pero, ¿por qué querrían entrar?

Comenzó a buscar motivos. ¿Querrían acaso organizar un motín? ¿Había alguien en Azkaban a quien quisieran liberar? ¿Buscaban algo más?

—Profesor, si es tan complicado crear un liche, ¿cree en verdad que sacrificarían a uno de esa forma? ¿Habiendo tantas otras formas de entrar en Azkaban?

—Créeme, Harry: las mentes malignas no piensan con la misma lógica que nosotros. De todas formas, considera que ellos probablemente contasen con que son los únicos que saben de la existencia de los liches. Yo creería, Harry, que si expones tus descubrimientos con el jefe de la banda que capturaron, probablemente termine por confesar. Aunque ten cuidado. Un hombre capaz de realizar el ritual de creación de un liche no es alguien a quien puedas subestimar.

Harry asintió. Dumbledore y él sabían que la conversación había terminado. Se despidieron con la mirada. El auror se puso de pie e hizo desaparecer la silla que había conjurado minutos antes. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando oyó que Albus lo volvía a llamar. Se volteó.

— ¿Sí? —Dumbledore esperó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

— ¿Los visitaste, Harry?

El pelinegro comprendió a lo que se refería. Asintió en silencio, con un semblante que reflejaba un poco de tristeza. Aquel sencillo gesto fue suficiente para el ex director de Hogwarts que hizo un gesto de entendimiento. Harry abandonó definitivamente el despacho del director, sin sorprenderse de que Dumbledore supiera que había visitado la tumba de sus padres en el aniversario de su muerte. Lo había hecho a primera hora de la mañana, antes de ir al Ministerio a trabajar.

Cuando salió del despacho y entró al pasillo se sorprendió de no ver a McGonagall allí. Tal vez habría ido a la sala de profesores, se dijo a sí mismo Harry. Observó por la ventana el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de los más maravillosos colores. Un atardecer hermoso, se dijo a sí mismo Harry. Decidió que podría visitar a Hagrid antes de irse de Hogwarts. Llegó hasta el vestíbulo, cuando un mago de primer año que iba corriendo por los pasillos lo chocó sin intención.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó el pequeño, que intentó irse sin voltear a ver a quién había golpeado. Harry se lo impidió, sin embargo, poner una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa.

Albus entonces levantó la vista y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con su padre.

— ¡Papá! —dijo completamente sorprendido, mientras el rostro confundido y triste que tenía antes se transformaba en una máscara de felicidad; abrazó a su padre con fuerza—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tuve que venir a hablar. Unas cosas del Ministerio. Hey, ¿hacia dónde ibas tan deprisa y distraído? —quiso saber. Albus desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Parecía que iba a hablar, pero entonces una voz lo llamó desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

— ¡Albus! —gritó James, mientras se acercaba corriendo; a mitad de camino reconoció con quién estaba hablando su hermano y se llevó una sorpresa— ¿Papá?

—James —saludó Harry, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo—. Ya que estás aquí, y evidentemente estabas persiguiendo a tu hermano menor, ¿te molestaría decirme qué sucedió? ¿Estaban peleando acaso?

—No —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No sé qué pasó. Yo estaba en Hogsmade con… una amiga —añadió mientras se ruborizaba casi imperceptiblemente—, y vi que Albus se iba de Las Tres Escobas y se dirigía hacia…

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Harry, completamente desconcertado; dirigió una mirada a Albus—. ¿Qué hacías en Hogsmade?

—James me llevó a una fiesta de Halloween en Las Tres Escobas —se explicó rápidamente—. Pero luego él se fue con Nicole y me dejó solo con Holly.

— ¿Holly?

—Es la hermana de… una amiga —respondió James, volviéndose a sonrojar un poco. Harry tardó unos segundos en atar cabos y comprendió que el problema seguramente estaba relacionado con las mujeres. Su curiosidad venció al instinto paterno que quería regañar a James por llevar a Albus a Hogsmade sin preguntarles a sus padres antes. Albus era muy tímido y nunca había estado a solas con una chica. Aunque sabía que era un tema privado, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

— ¿Y qué pasó, Albus?

El joven Potter se sonrojó notablemente, aún mirando hacia el suelo. No se sentía particularmente seguro como para hablar de lo que había sucedido, mucho menos frente a James y su padre. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Él sabía que la situación era extremadamente vergonzosa y que había quedado como un idiota frente a todos. James y Harry notaron aquello. Se dieron cuenta que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, no aún por lo menos. Harry, más maduro, decidió que debía dejar que se lo cuente a James.

—Bueno, yo debo volver al Ministerio. Me alegra haberlos visto —dijo, mientras acariciaba el pelo de sus dos hijos—. Cuídense, no se metan en problemas, y saluden a su prima de mi parte.

Terminó de despedirse y se alejó, rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid para saludarlo. James quedó sólo con Albus. Su hermano menor continuaba en apariencia triste. James le había explicado hacía menos de una hora a Nicole las razones por las que no quería volverse muy cercano a su hermano. No quería que Albus acabase como él mismo. Sin embargo, sintió que Albus necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y sin amigos a quien recurrir, sólo quedaba James. Respiró hondo, mientras comenzó a pensar en la excusa que pondría para que no pareciera que se preocupaba por él.

—Albus, acompáñame a la Sala Común —dijo, sonando un poco molesto y arrastrando a su hermano.

Minutos más tarde, los hermanos Potter entraban por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Subieron por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de tercero. James le aseguró a su hermano que todos probablemente estarían en la fiesta y que tendrían tiempo para hablar. Los dos se sentaron en la cama de James, quien se apresuró a guardar una foto mágica de él y Nicole abrazados, vestidos con ropa de invierno, mientras la nieve caía desde el cielo. Guardaba esa foto siempre a un lado de su cama, pero no quería que Albus la viera.

—Muy bien, Al —comenzó James, intentando de nuevo sonar molesto—. Tuve que dejar Hogsmade y venir a ver qué te había sucedido. Lo menos que puedes hacer es explicarme porqué te fuiste de Hogsmade.

Sabía que si hacía sentir culpable a Albus, él acabaría por contarle todo. Efectivamente, vio cómo Albus lo miró durante un segundo, con una mirada arrepentida, culpable.

—Yo… De acuerdo. De todas formas seguramente tus amigos pronto de lo contarían. Verás, cuando te fuiste con Nicole, Holly y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre ustedes. Dijimos que hacían una linda pareja. Entonces ella dijo que yo era casi tan guapo como tú. Yo le dije que ella también era bonita, y…

De repente parecía como si la vergüenza hubiese formado un nudo en su garganta que el impedía hablar, respirar incluso. Eso tal vez explicaría el porqué todo su rostro se había vuelto rojo. Estaba extremadamente ruborizado. James comenzó a imaginarse lo que sucedió.

— ¿Y qué pasó luego? —preguntó de todas formas, para que su hermano confirmara si sus sospechas eran correctas.

—Pues… —comenzó Albus—. Ella se me acercó…

— ¿Y qué más?

—Se me acercó y yo… la besé —dijo en un susurro, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su hermano. James se quedó helado.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su hermano menor había besado a una chica? Pero… Pero… ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"_No es posible"_ pensó James. "_Albus no puede haber besado a una chica antes que yo"._

Ciertamente, James nunca había besado a una chica, aunque las oportunidades le sobraran. ¿Qué chica no querría besarse con el hijo mayor del gran Harry Potter? Las chicas de todas las edades y de todas las casas se le insinuaban constantemente, pero James las rechazaba de la manera más gentil y cool a la vez que fuese capaz de pensar. La excusa que utilizaba con sus amigos era que quería hacerse desear, aunque todos creyeran que James ya tenía mucha experiencia besando. Sin embargo, el verdadero motivo que lo impulsaba a rechazar a las chicas era que desde primer grado sólo tenía ojos para Nicole. Probablemente sonaría tonto si lo compartía con sus amigos, pero James sentía que aunque no estaba en una relación con Nicole, no podía serle "infiel" con otra chica. Incluso para él sonaba tonto a veces. Pero sus sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos, y no podía simplemente ignorarlos y estar con otra chica. Sentiría en lo más profundo de su corazón que la estaba traicionando.

De todas formas, aunque en el fondo supiera que lo que hacía era lo correcto, no podía dejar de sentir celos de que su hermano menor hubiese besado a una chica antes que él. Si esa información se volvía pública, pasaría a ser el hazmerreír de la escuela. Y aunque, como le había explicado a Nicole esa tarde, no estaba del todo cómodo con tanta popularidad, tampoco encontraba agradable la idea de ser un objeto de burla. No, aunque una parte de su corazón estaba feliz por su hermano, él definitivamente estaba celoso. Aunque había algo que no entendía aún y que tal vez le daría otro sentido a lo que sucedió.

— ¿Y por qué te escapaste de Hogsmade? ¿La besaste y te fuiste?

—No. Bueno, en parte sí. Me sentía mal por haberla besado sin sentir nada por ella. Me cae bien, pero no hasta ese punto. Ni siquiera sé porqué la bese en primer lugar. No quiero que se ilusione. En ese momento ya estaba avergonzado, y tenía ganas de irme. Y entonces alguien de entre la gente gritó que "el hijo de Harry Potter consiguió una chica". Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y… Y entré en pánico. Me fui del lugar tan rápido como pude.

James se identificó en parte con su hermano, y se dio cuenta de que eran más parecidos de lo que creía. Albus describió perfectamente la sensación que James creía sentiría si besaba a una chica por la cual no sintiera nada.

—Entonces… La besaste, te pusiste nervioso porque todos te felicitaban, ¿y escapaste de regreso al castillo? —resumió James.

—Dicho así suena incluso más idiota. Pero sí. Hice eso —Albus hundió en sus manos su rostro—. Lo siento, James. Me llevas a una fiesta para que intente mejorar mi imagen, y lo único que hago es empeorar todo. Perdóname.

El corazón de James se encogió. Albus sonaba al borde del llanto. Sus dos primeros meses en Hogwarts evidentemente no habían sido los mejores para él. La mala reputación y la soledad lo estaban afectando incluso más de lo que James creyó que lo haría. Y lo que más lo conmovió fue que incluso así Albus se preocupaba por la reputación de su hermano.

James se detuvo a pensar. ¿Hasta qué punto valía la pena mantenerse alejado de su hermano? Su distanciamiento en Hogwarts era por los motivos que le había explicado a su amiga. No quería meterlo en ese mundo de fama y amistades falsas. Quería que Albus tuviera amigos verdaderos, no como él. Pero, ¿valía la pena continuar "ayudándolo" si su hermano sufría? ¿Daría resultado el plan de James? Después de todo, él podía equivocarse. ¿Y si lo único que lograba era dañar aún más a su hermano?

Decidió que era hora de cambiar de estrategia. No se volvería de repente el amigo incondicional que necesitaba, destruyendo por completo la fachada de desinterés que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le había llevado construir. Pero podía comenzar con pequeños actos, insignificantes en apariencia pero que ayudasen a su hermano.

Se acercó a su hermano y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de él. Un abrazo, una muestra de cariña impropia de James. Albus levantó la mirada al sentir el contacto. Se encontró con una mirada sonriente de su hermano mayor.

—Albus, debería ser yo quien pida perdón. Perdón por hacerte creer que mi reputación o la tuya me importan más que tú. Al, eres mi hermano menor, yo te quiero. Y ninguna estúpida reputación puede cambiar eso. Además, si te preocupa la imagen que dejaste en las Tres Escobas, yo diría que es una buena imagen.

Al desconcierto que producía James siendo tan bueno con él se sumó el desconcierto que esa última frase generó en Albus.

— ¿Una buena imagen? Escapé corriendo como un idiota.

—Puedes verlo así. O puedes verlo como que te fuiste para que las miradas se queden en ti y no molestaran a Holly. Déjamelo a mí, todos se olvidarán de que te fuiste corriendo y se quedarán con que besaste a una chica en tu segundo mes en Hogwarts. Créeme, muchos chicos de quinto año desearían haber besado alguna vez a una chica. Eso definitivamente te dejará una buena imagen.

Albus comprendió a lo que su hermano se refería y sonrió. Sin poder contenerse, abrazó a su hermano. El abrazo tomó por sorpresa a James.

"_Qué demonios…"_ pensó, mientras abrazaba también a su hermano. Una vez más, se preguntó si podría seguir sacrificando tiempo y amistad con su hermano. ¿No habría acaso otra forma de evitarle los problemas de popularidad?

— ¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Albus, separándose del abrazo con su hermano.

— ¿El qué?

—Tu primer beso —respondió, un tanto sonrojado—. ¿Cómo fue?

James se sonrojó-

—Oh… Sí, bueno… Fue en primer año también. No… No recuerdo la fecha exacta.

— ¿Fue con Nicole? —preguntó Albus con una mirada pícara. James le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, mientras sentía sus mejillas volverse color escarlata.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Sabes? Vete de mi habitación antes de que cambie de opinión y le diga a todos que te fuiste corriendo del bar porque no te gustan las chicas.

Ante la amenaza de su hermano Albus abandonó el cuarto de los chicos de tercer curso de Gryffindor. Si en sus once años había aprendido algo, era que James cumplía con sus amenazas.


	11. Quidditch y atentados

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Buenas. Pues realmente me molesta un poco que siempre suceda algo cuando quiero actualizar rápido. Ésta vez, estuve una semana sin computadora. Se perdieron varios archivos y tuve que hacer un trabajo demasiado largo como para explicarlo en estas pequeñas notas de autor para poder recuperar el capítulo ¡que ya tenía listo! Es irritante.**

**Como sea, finalmente lo recuperé, y sólo perdí una página que volví a escribir. Menos mal. Les dejo entonces el cap para que lo lean.**

* * *

**| | Capítulo 11 | | **_Quidditch y atentado._

—Por favor, dime que es una broma —casi le rogaba Ronald.

—Ya quisiera, amigo. Pero los dos sabemos que Dumbledore no bromearía con algo así —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa resignada.

Tras su visita a Hogwarts y su intercambio de ideas con Dumbledore no había vuelto a su oficina. Dedicó aquella noche a reflexionar acerca de lo que su antiguo profesor le había dicho. Habría permanecido toda la noche despierto si Ginny no hubiese insistido en que debía descansar. Pero todo era tan raro. Tan raro…

A la mañana siguiente había llamado a Ron a su oficina y le había contado todo. Si para Harry todo aquello había sido increíblemente difícil de comprender y parecía totalmente irreal, para Ron era algo que iba más allá de lo que consideraba posible. Excedía los límites de su imaginación, no podía siquiera creer que alguien decidiera convertirse a sí mismo en un "liche"; mucho menos hacerlo sólo para poder morir de forma más discreta. Era completamente ilógico, una idea retorcida e incomprensible.

—Lo único que me resulta fácil de creer es lo de Merlín destruyendo documentos —comentó Ron, sin darle importancia a sus palabras. Harry levantó la vista y lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes, si lo que dicen es cierto, no sería la primera vez, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa que se extinguió al ver que su amigo parecía no entender—. Oh, cierto. Me cuesta creer que llevas casi treinta años en el mundo mágico y aún no sabes algunas cosas básicas.

—Ron, ¿de qué hablas?

—Bueno —comenzó, tras un suspiro—, lo cierto es que no se sabe tanto de Merlín como deberíamos, considerando que es el más grande mago de la historia. Sabemos dónde vivió la mayor parte de su vida, conocemos algunas de sus hazañas, y se sabe que era muy receloso para guardar información y secretos que no quería que nadie supiese.

— ¿Qué clase de información y secretos?

—Bueno, si lo supiera, no serían secretos, ¿no? Se sabe que intentó eliminar todo registro de algunas de sus batallas, porque no quería que se supiese nada al respecto para que otros magos oscuros no supieran nunca cómo derrotarlo. También fue él quien hizo desaparecer la Biblioteca de Alejandría. Creo que era porque los magos oscuros la estaban usando con malos propósitos. No recuerdo bien los detalles, es algo que nos contaban de niños. Nos querían enseñar algún valor que ahora no recuerdo.

— ¿Dices que no es tan descabellado pensar que Merlín haya eliminado los registros de una magia potencialmente peligrosa para la humanidad?

—Si me lo preguntas, eso es lo único que tiene sentido de todo lo que Dumbledore te dijo.

Harry se puso de pie de repente. Esa revelación le hizo creer aún con más fuerzas las palabras de su profesor.

—Dumbledore tenía razón. Tiene sentido que sea algo que yo no conozco. Pero es real, vi con mis propios ojos cómo los directores más antiguos se estremecían. Es una magia sumamente antigua, pero hace tanto que nadie la conoce que ni siquiera la gente del Ministerio sabe que existe. Ni los mejores expertos del mundo, ni nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿crees que es cierto? ¿Alguien convirtió a ese hombre en un liche? ¿Y lo enviaron a morir a Azkaban? ¿Con qué sentido? —preguntó.

—No lo sé; pero voy a averiguarlo. Y es otra de las razones por las que te llamé. Necesito que te quedes a cargo de la Oficina hasta que vuelva.

Ron dejó escapar una maldición.

— ¿No puedes pedirle eso a Alexander? ¿Por qué yo tengo que quedar a cargo? Odio tener que ocuparme del papeleo —se quejó—. ¿Y a dónde vas?

—Azkaban. Tengo que interrogar a alguien —respondió Harry, con determinación en sus palabras.

—Deja que te acompañe.

—No, iré solo. Quédate aquí. Es una orden —dijo con una sonrisa. Por muy buenos amigos que fueran, Harry era superior a Ron en cargo, y él estaba obligado a obedecerlo. El pelirrojo lo miró con desprecio durante unos segundos. Luego suspiró, resignado, y dejó marchar a su jefe.

Segundos luego de que Harry desapareciera a través de los polvos flu, un miembro del Ministerio entró a la oficina. Flotando a su lado, cinco cajas llenas de papeles.

— ¿Dónde está el Jefe de Aurores? —preguntó el hombre.

—Debió irse, yo estoy a cargo mientras tanto.

La respuesta de Ron pareció bastarle al hombre, quien con un movimiento de varita colocó las cajas en el escritorio de Harry.

—Entonces eres tú quien debe revisar estos papeles. Buen día —se despidió, dejando a Ron al borde del suicidio.

…

Era necesario que hablase con aquel hombre, aquel que había intentado asesinarlo. No tenía razones lógicas ni evidencias para creer que fuese él el responsable de todo aquello. Pero sí tenía una corazonada, y sus corazonadas solían ser correctas. Era su sexto sentido, aquel que lo guiaba cuando nada más podía hacerlo. Sentía que debía hablar con el prisionero para poder desenterrar el misterio de aquel caso. Aunque, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, aquel hombre era alguien peligroso, alguien de grandes conocimientos mágicos y con acceso a información que parecía estar perdida. No debía descuidarse ni un segundo.

Llegó a su celda y lo vio allí, sentado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados en señal de concentración. Harry hizo un gesto al guardia para que los dejara solos. El Jefe de Aurores se quedó en su lugar, esperando a que el prisionero abriera sus ojos.

—Harry Potter. Un placer vernos de nuevo —dijo en voz alta, aún con los ojos cerrados. Harry no preguntó cómo sabía que estaba allí.

—Interesante —dijo, mientras daba un paso hacia la celda.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece interesante?

—Que tengas acento inglés.

— ¿Y por qué no habría de tenerlo?

—Imaginé que tu estancia en Durmstrang habría hecho que tu acento cambiase. ¿A qué edad fuiste a estudiar allí? ¿No te aceptaron en Hogwarts? ¿Te criaste en otro lugar?

El prisionero, aún en su pose de serenidad y concentración, dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Tus agentes deben de haberme confundido con alguien más. Nunca fui a Durmstrang.

—Oh, eso es aún más interesante. ¿Dónde fue entonces que aprendiste cómo crear un liche? —soltó.

El prisionero abrió los ojos de inmediato y los enfocó en Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada extraordinariamente seria, sin dejar entrever ningún sentimiento. Durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, reinó un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por el ruido de las olas impactando en la estructura de roca de la prisión. Entonces, el prisionero sonrió y comenzó a reírse. Una risa extraordinariamente normal, pensó Harry. Los prisioneros que se reían solían hacerlo de forma maquiavélica o demencial. Éste parecía estar riéndose sinceramente, como si algo le hubiese causado gracia realmente.

—Oh, veo que te subestimé, Harry Potter —reconoció el prisionero—. Lo admito, no esperaba que ninguno de ustedes pudiera descubrirlo. Estaba seguro de que yo era la única persona viva que poseía esa información. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Era lo único que tenía sentido —respondió Harry, sin revelar cómo había obtenido la información—. Sé que convertiste a aquel hombre en un liche, sé que nos llevaron a él para que nos diera el dato y los capturásemos a ustedes. Lo que no entiendo y escapa de mi comprensión es el motivo. ¿Qué puede haberlos desesperado tanto al punto de que alguno de ustedes se ofreciera a sacrificarse a sí mismo sólo para que algunos entraran en Azkaban? ¿Por qué querrían entrar a Azkaban en un principio?

—No estarás esperando que te revele todos nuestros planes, ¿no? Como siento un renovado respeto hacia ti, no voy a mentirte. Tu teoría sobre lo que sucedió es correcta. Pero tienes razón en hacerte esas preguntas. ¿Por qué lo hicimos? ¿Por qué lo hice? Esa es la clave de todo. Pero nunca lo sabrás.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tu alma podrá soportar el canto del fénix?

El prisionero volvió a reír, ésta vez con más ganas que antes.

—Potter, Potter, ¿qué te hace creer que tengo mi alma aquí, en mi cuerpo, para que el canto de la estúpida ave pueda afectarla?

Las palabras del hombre golpearon a Harry como una maza y borraron su sonrisa. Retrocedió un paso de forma instintiva y llevó su mano izquierda hacia donde guardaba su varita.

—Tú… Eres un liche —dijo Harry, aún sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que soy un liche. ¿Crees que aquel estúpido traficante era el único? ¿Por qué le daría a él la inmortalidad sin antes concedérmela a mí mismo?

—Pero… El canto del fénix afectaba al otro.

—Eso es porque traía puesto su fetiche. De hecho, dado que su alma estaba tan expuesta, el canto del fénix lo afectaba más que a los demás. Era necesario que llevara su fetiche, para poder inmolarse él mismo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Harry, con una nota de temor en su voz.

—No tiene sentido que te revele mi antigua identidad, puesto que eso es cuestión del pasado. Puedes llamarme Hass. Dentro de poco todos me conocerán como Lord Hass, pero te considero lo suficientemente importante como para permitirte no usar el "Lord" —comentó de forma irónica y divertida, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Harry tomó su varita y preparó mentalmente sus defensas mágicas. Con un simple movimiento se encerró a sí mismo en una burbuja de su Protego Máxima.

— ¿Qué es lo que te motiva? ¿Por qué estás aquí en Azkaban?

—Ya te lo dije, Potter. No voy a revelarte esa información. Pronto lo descubrirás y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

—Te equivocas —replicó Harry, con un gesto desafiante—. Encontraré tu fetiche y lo destruiré. Tenlo por seguro.

Ante la mención de la palabra "fetiche", el rostro de Hass se contornó en una mueca de furia. Cerró sus puños y caminó hacia Harry, quien estaba seguro de que no podría hacerle nada desde su celda, menos aún con el Protego Máxima que había conjurado segundos antes. Sin embargo, vio con horror cómo aquel hombre atravesaba los barrotes de la celda como si fuesen una simple ilusión. Se paró a pocos centímetros de la barrera mágica de Harry.

Elevó su mano, la cual comenzó a brillar con un siniestro resplandor verdoso. Golpeó la burbuja mágica con aquella energía que había canalizado a su mano. El Protego Máxima se destruyó en mil pedazos como si fuese vidrio. Harry se apresuró a lanzar un hechizo, pero Hass fue más rápido. Con un sencillo movimiento de su mano la varita de Harry salió despedida por el pasillo. Tocó la frente de Harry con uno de sus dedos y el auror sintió cómo quedaba paralizado. Había experimentado esa sensación antes, cuando había recibido un Petrificus Totalus. Intentó desesperadamente liberarse del hechizo, pero sin su varita no había nada que pudiese hacer. La mano de Hass se cerró en su cuello.

—Escúchame bien, Potter —comenzó, claramente enfadado—. No tengo nada contra ti. De hecho, te admiro por haber acabado con el Señor Tenebroso. Pero nadie, ni siquiera tú, impedirá que alcance mi objetivo.

Elevó su mano izquierda, aquella que quedaba libre.

—Avada Kedavra —susurró; una esfera de magia se formó en la palma de su mano, y Harry supo al instante que había materializado su hechizo—. Podría matarte aquí mismo, en este instante. Y sin embargo, pienso darte la oportunidad de que dejes de entrometerte en mi camino. Como dije, te respeto, y tengo la impresión de que tú y tus amigos apoyarán mis ideas cuando se vuelva un asunto público.

Desvaneció su hechizo y liberó a Harry de aquella inmovilización. Harry cayó al suelo, agotado y sin fuerzas de repente. Levantó la cabeza para ver cómo Hass entraba de nuevo en su celda, atravesando nuevamente los barrotes.

Harry se puso de pie y ejecutó mentalmente el hechizo _Venite_, para que su varita regresara a su mano. Permaneció de pie, observando al prisionero que parecía sentirse a gusto allí en Azkaban. Acababa de demostrarle que podría fácilmente escaparse de allí, y sin embargo, permanecía en su celda. Sin embargo, entendió rápidamente que por ahora no contaba ni con los medios ni con las evidencias suficientes como para hacer algo al respecto. Dio media vuelta, pero Hass lo llamó.

—Te respeto, Potter. Pero no puedo permitir que interfieras en mis planes. Pronto tendrás noticias de mi advertencia. La próxima vez, seré más directo —le aseguró antes de volver a su posición de concentración.

Harry tomó muy en serio esa amenaza, y se prometió a sí mismo estar alerta en las siguientes semanas.

…

Las primeras semanas de clases ya habían pasado. La mañana trajo consigo una gélida brisa que mantuvo a las lechuzas de Hogwarts más quietas de lo que acostumbraban. Habrían dormido todo el día, de no haber sido por el escandaloso ruido que provenía de un sector del castillo.

_A dónde vayas, siempre estaremos_

_eres nuestra vida, lo que más queremos._

_Esta es tu afición, esta es tu gente_

_la que te acompaña y alienta siempre._

_¡Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor!_

_¡Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor!_

Los cantos de orgullo y apoyo comenzaron a sonar desde el mismísimo momento en el que James Potter apareció en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con su vestimenta de Quidditch. Desde su primer año, donde había entrado al equipo y se había rápidamente ganado la titularidad a base de buenos rendimientos, los Gryffindors habían adoptado al hijo de Harry Potter como un estandarte de su superioridad deportiva ante las demás casas. Se había vuelto un ídolo popular y era definitivamente la estrella del equipo. Y no porque los demás no fuesen tan buenos como él. El buscador era uno de los mejores de los últimos tiempos, y sus compañeras de ataque eran sumamente eficaces. Ni hablar del guardián McLaggen, una gran incorporación del año anterior, hijo del reconocido jugador de Quidditch. No, no era sólo su habilidad lo que lo destacaba. Su actitud, su humor, su forma de ser... James Potter se había vuelto en una figura que animaba el Quidditch en Hogwarts.

Era tradición que cada vez que entrara a la Sala Común los alumnos de Gryffindor lo recibieran con una ovación. Era escoltado por todo el tercer curso hasta el Gran Salón, donde desayunaría y recibiría las palabras de aliento de todos. Este año no sería la excepción de la tradición, y James bajó, junto con todo su curso, por las grandes escaleras cambiantes.

Al entrar allí, la mesa de Gryffindor lo recibió con una explosión de aplausos. Las otras mesas, no tanto. James ya había humillado enormemente a cada una de las tres casas restantes. Tal vez el caso más recordado era aquella vez en segundo año cuando jugaron contra Ravenclaw. En aquella ocasión, Gryffindor estaba vapuleando a Ravenclaw. Le llevaba una ventaja de 140 puntos. Fue en ese mismo momento que el buscador de Ravenclaw comenzó a perseguir la snitch dorada. Le había sacado una enorme ventaja al buscador de Gryffindor. Parecía que Ravenclaw atraparía la Snitch y todo el esfuerzo de Gryffindor quedaría en la nada. James envió la Quaffle a través del aro de Ravenclaw. Todo parecía terminar en empate, y con el empate, Ravenclaw se llevaría la Copa de Quidditch tras treinta y un años de sequía. La mano del buscador se cerró en la snitch dorada, y la afición de Ravenclaw estalló en gritos de alegría. El buscador se bajó de su escoba al suelo, donde con ojos llorosos comenzó a celebrar. La gente bajó de las gradas y se unió con sus jugadores. Justo en ese momento, algunos se dieron cuenta de que James Potter estaba gritando de alegría. El equipo de Gryffindor también estaba festejando. Una mirada al tablero reveló que, en el último instante, antes de que la snitch fuera atrapada, James había marcado un último y agónico tanto. Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de Quidditch en el último segundo, 220 a 210 contra Ravenclaw sin haber atrapado la snitch.

Desde ese día, los hombres de Ravenclaw odiaban sin reparo a James Potter. No así las mujeres, que seguían considerándolo muy atractivo. Fueron ellas las únicas que recibieron a James con una mirada que no indicaba odio. La estrella de Quidditch se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, rodeado de todos sus fans.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Con permiso! —pedía un estudiante de quinto año que llevaba un curioso sombrero muggle y una libreta—. James Potter, para _La_ _Gaceta de Hogwarts_.

Con un gesto, James aceptó dar la entrevista antes del partido para el periódico escolar.

—James, ¿qué expectativas tienes para el partido de hoy?

—Las de siempre, Patrick. Pienso que los de Hufflepuff se llevarán un desagradable recuerdo esta tarde —afirmó con una sonrisa, mientras Patrick, el periodista, se apresuraba para anotar cada palabra de James. La actitud del cazador agradó mucho a los Gryffindors que lo rodeaban.

—James, como recordarás, la temporada pasada no te permitieron utilizar la Relámpago 6.3. ¿Hoy te veremos finalmente sobre ella?

—Bueno, sí. Pero tendrán que estar atentos y verme antes de que empiece el juego, porque cuando comience a moverme, dudo que puedan seguirme el rastro.

—Para finalizar, Slytherin incorporó a dos cazadores que ilusionan a los aficionados. ¿Crees que deben tener cuidado con ellos? —James pensó durante un segundo sus palabras. Si decía lo primero que se le cruzaba por la mente, probablemente terminaría suspendido por mal uso del vocabulario. No era la primera vez que lo regañaban por sus declaraciones en el periódico escolar.

—Como ante todo equipo, analizaremos su estilo de juego y buscaremos la forma correcta de contrarrestar sus puntos fuertes. Antes de Slytherin, sin embargo, tenemos a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Nuestra mente está enfocada en esos dos partidos para poder llegar con mayor tranquilidad al encuentro con Slytherin. De todas maneras, confío en este grupo y mis expectativas, como siempre, son las mejores —respondió con serenidad y una sonrisa.

— ¡James, al vestuario, ahora! —lo llamó desde la puerta del Gran Salón Bruce, guardián y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. James sonrió.

—Bien, ya oyeron al capi. Quiero verlos a todos alentando en las gradas, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió, recibiendo como respuesta una lluvia de aplausos.

…

— ¡_Buenos días, damas y caballeros, y bienvenidos al partido inaugural de esta nueva temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts_! —anunció el relator. Toda la escuela estalló en vítores y aplausos. Las gradas detrás de los arcos estaban completamente llenas de banderas y carteles de los colores de cada casa. Banderas, sombreros, bufandas, incluso verdaderos estandartes eran portados por los alumnos, en una competencia para ver qué casa recibía más apoyo por parte de su gente. Ni siquiera parecían notar el frío que penetraba la ropa y congelaba las extremidades. El calor que sentían en el pecho por ver a sus equipos eclipsaba totalmente el gélido viento.

—_Estamos preparados para ver un partido sumamente interesante. Por un lado, tenemos al equipo de Hufflepuff, que buscará este año, con sus nuevas incorporaciones, conseguir el título, la Copa de Quidditch, aquella copa que hace más de dos décadas que no logra levantar. Por el otro lado, Gryffindor tratará de ganar para poder empezar con el pie derecho su búsqueda de defender el título. Ambos tienen jugadores como para ganar. Al final, creo que la estrategia y la snitch definirán todo esto_.

En el vestuario de Gryffindor, todo el equipo estaba recibiendo las indicaciones de Bruce.

—Chicos, este es el primer partido de la temporada, y tenemos que ganar. No hay otra opción. Hufflepuff no es tan bueno, pero no podemos descuidarnos. Thomas, su bateador, es muy bueno redireccionando bludgers y podría complicarnos. Sus cazadores tienen buena recuperación y muy buena recepción. Pero por suerte no son muy finos a la hora de rematar.

—Una suerte para ti —dijo Gina, una de las cazadoras.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso beneficia a todo el equipo. Como sea, August, Darrel, traten de llegar antes que los bateadores de Hufflepuff a las bludgers y utilícenlas para cortar los avances de los cazadores contrarios. Ben, en cuanto comience el juego, aléjate lo más que puedas de la acción y concéntrate en la snitch, sólo en la snitch, ¿de acuerdo? —indicó con un cierto tono de severidad al buscador, recordándole sin necesidad de palabras un partido del año pasado en donde se había distraído observando el partido y casi pierde la snitch. El joven buscador se sonrojó y asintió.

—Genial. Joanne, Gina, James, ataquen en tridente, como siempre. Verticalismo y agresividad. No abusen de amagos y entreguen bien la pelota. James, tu escoba es extremadamente rápida. Pero quiero que esa sea nuestra arma secreta. Vuela a la misma velocidad que Gina y Joanne durante todo el partido. Cuando veas un hueco, toma la bola y lánzate a toda velocidad. Que sea un misterio cuándo vas a acelerar. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —respondió con mucho ánimo el equipo de Gryffindor.

—Muy bien, tomen sus escobas y vamos a enseñarles por qué somos los campeones. ¡Andando! —los siete Gryffindors salieron al campo de juego al mismo tiempo que el equipo de Hufflepuff. Una lluvia de aplausos los envolvió en cuanto entraron al campo de juego. James saludó con sus manos a sus admiradores, en señal de agradecimiento. Ambos equipos se alinearon en sus respectivas posiciones.

Los capitanes se reunieron en el centro con el árbitro Wood.

—Quiero un juego limpio, ¿de acuerdo? Saben que no tolero las faltas graves y no dudaré en sancionar con penaltis, ¿está claro? —preguntó; ambos capitanes asintieron—. Saludo protocolar —los capitanes estrecharon sus manos con mucha fuerza, intentando lesionar al otro. Tras unos segundos se separaron y volvieron a sus posiciones.

—_En cualquier momento iniciará el juego inaugural de esta temporada. El árbitro Wood da la señal, ¡y la Quaffle ya está en el aire! El cazador Douglas de Hufflepuff se adueña de la bola y avanza a toda velocidad. Evita con un gran amago lateral el bloqueo de la Gryffindor Joanne y pasa rápidamente para su compañero Jack. Jack continúa avanzando por el terreno de Gryffindor. ¡Una bludger enviada por el bateador August de Gryffindor le quita la Quaffle a Hufflepuff! Gina la toma rápidamente anticipándose a Douglas. La pasa para James Potter, quien la devuelve casi de inmediato. Buena maniobra de Gina para evitar una bludger. Continúa avanzando y cede el balón a Joanne. Joanne se eleva. ¿Qué maniobra es esta? ¡Joanne cae en picada hacia los aros! ¡Va a..! ¿Dónde está la Quaffle? ¡James Potter tiene la Quaffle! ¡Tira y la bola entra por el aro! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Excelente maniobra de Joanne. Justo antes de lanzarse en picado soltó la Quaffle para que su compañero James Potter la tome y entre por sorpresa. Es la misma jugada que utilizó Argentina en la final del 2006 contra Suecia, primera vez que la vemos aquí en Hogwarts, y esperemos que no sea la última._

Gryffindor estalló en emoción. James se acercó a la afición con la mano lo suficientemente cerca como para que los Gryffindors pudieran tocarlo. Entre los cientos de estudiantes que se encontraban celebrando había uno en particular que festejó con mucha alegría. Era la primera vez que veía un tanto de James, su hermano. Por ese motivo, Albus no pudo contenerse y gritar, tal vez un poco excedido en alegría.

Sabía que su hermano volaba bien, puesto que lo había visto muchas veces en su casa. Pero verlo en un partido de Quidditch era distinto. Jugaba más veloz, más preciso, más insertado en el juego. Y además, se lo veía feliz. Era evidente que disfrutaba de aquello.

Su relación con James había mejorado desde la noche de Halloween. En la siguiente semana, James se le había acercado en público en más de una ocasión. En la biblioteca se acercaba y él y sus amigos estudiaban junto a Albus. También lo había invitado en un par de ocasiones a que se sentara a su lado en el desayuno y almuerzo. Y pronto comenzó a ver los resultados. Ya nadie lo molestaba en los pasillos. Algunos de hecho lo saludaban con una sonrisa. Y sus compañeros de primero se habían acercado para hablar con él. Al principio se mostró un poco reacio a hablar con ellos. Pero resultó que querían saber qué tal había sido su beso. Aunque al principio se sintió avergonzado de que le preguntaran aquello, se sintió bien hablando con otros chicos.

Tal y como James había dicho, todos se concentraban en el hecho de que hubiese besado a Holly, y no en su vergonzosa escapada. Se había reunido con ella poco después y le había aclarado que se había sentido nervioso y que ante todo no quería ilusionarla con falsas esperanzas. Intentó ser lo más sincero posible sin llegar a herirla. Por suerte, ella lo había tomado bien y lo entendía. Más tarde, en la Sala Común, Nicole se le había acercado y le había dado, frente a todos los alumnos de primero, un beso en la mejilla, para los celos de sus compañeros. Albus, completamente sonrojado, le había preguntado a qué se debía eso, y ella le dijo que Holly le había contado la charla que habían tenido. James se acercó unos segundos después, visiblemente celoso, y le había dicho a Nicole que no debía ir "_repartiendo cariño con chicos de primero, especialmente con mi hermano_". Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y James pareció calmarse de pronto. Había exhibido una sincera sonrisa de felicidad que había contagiado a Albus.

La misma sonrisa que tenía en aquellos momentos, tras anotar su octavo tanto en el juego. Hufflepuff había iniciado intentando jugar de igual a igual. Pero pronto habían encontrado las fortalezas del equipo de Gryffindor, unas fortalezas que demostraban claramente porqué eran los últimos campeones y defensores del título. Un guardián que tenía una de sus mejores tardes, unos bateadores implacables y unos cazadores extremadamente veloces.

Sobre todo James, quien montado en su Relámpago 6.3, aceleraba de vez en cuando a velocidades inalcanzables para los demás modelos, disparado como una flecha entre los espacios vacíos. Los demás equipos tendrían que tomar nota y buscar la forma de contrarrestarlo.

Poco antes de que se cumpliera una hora de partido, el buscador de Gryffindor se hizo con la switch, desatando la euforia en las gradas. Albus no era particularmente un interesado en lo que a Quidditch se refiere. Pero le ponía feliz que su hermano hubiese ganado.

…

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se reunieron en el Gran Salón a celebrar. Desde hacía varios años, la vieja tradición de que los equipos ganadores celebraran en su respectiva Sala Común había cambiado. Ahora, eran las demás casas las que se veían prácticamente obligadas a retirarse a su Sala Común y dejar que los vencedores ocuparan el Gran Salón para celebrar. Al principio los profesores y sobre todo la Directora McGonagall se habían mostrado reacios a ceder una de las habitaciones más importantes de Hogwarts para aquello, pero finalmente habían acabado por aceptarlo. No lastimaba a nadie y los Elfos Domésticos no tendrían luego que pasar toda la noche limpiando la Sala Común. Como un extra, al Gran Salón no podrían llevar ningún tipo de bebidas prohibidas. Los alumnos tal vez creían que los profesores no sabían que llevaban cervezas de mantequilla e incluso algunas bebidas alcohólicas, pero ellos estaban muy bien informados. Y allí en el Gran Salón, no se atreverían a romper las reglas con un profesor mirando.

Los jugadores estaban reunidos junto a sus respectivos compañeros de curso. Sin embargo, dado que no había ningún estudiante de primero y segundo, los alumnos de dichos cursos se dividían para acercarse a los demás jugadores. Albus, como era de esperarse, se acercó a su hermano.

James estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas, aún con su traje de cazador. A su lado estaban Thomas y William, sus mejores amigos y compañeros de bromas. James estaba contando algunas sensaciones del juego, qué pensamientos surcaban su mente en determinadas situaciones, y de dónde había copiado algunos amagos y fintas de escoba.

Unos minutos después, la mayoría de los alumnos volvía a la Sala Común o se dirigían directamente a la Biblioteca, para estudiar y realizar investigaciones. Al final, sólo algunos alumnos de tercero, primero, y dos de segundo permanecían en el Gran Salón. James estaba sentado junto a sus amigos, hablando en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan sus conversaciones. Algunas chicas de tercero estaban estudiando juntas a una prudencial distancia de los chicos.

Y más allá, Albus intentaba leer un texto para aprender la teoría del hechizo _Carpe Retractum_, para Encantamientos. Pero sus compañeros no lo dejaban en paz.

— ¿Te pidió otro beso?

— ¿Qué sentiste?

— ¿Por qué no vas y la besas de nuevo?

— ¡Ya! —gritó Albus, visiblemente alterado—. No quiero hablar más de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos se quedaron callados unos momentos. Era la primera vez que veían a Albus enfadado. Normalmente lo veían tranquilo, triste, incluso avergonzado. Pero verlo enfadado era algo nuevo.

— ¿Podemos estudiar contigo al menos?

Albus respiró hondo para relajarse un poco. No le vendría mal un poco de compañía para estudiar, por lo que aceptó con una sonrisa. Y durante la siguiente media hora, se olvidaron por completo de la vida amorosa de Albus y se concentraron en intentar aprender la teoría del hechizo. A diferencia de los demás, a Albus le parecía interesante aprender primero la teoría y luego practicar el hechizo. Tener las bases de lo que había que realizar y los pasos a seguir para canalizar correctamente la magia y que tome la forma del hechizo deseado lo hacía sentir más seguro a la hora de intentarlo. Hasta ahora aquello le había traído buenos resultados, dado que todo hechizo que había intentado hacer en clase había resultado como quería.

Estaba tan ocupado riéndose de las quejas e insultos de sus compañeros que no se percató de que James se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba al grupo de chicas de su curso, ni tampoco cuando él y Nicole abandonaron el Gran Salón, rumbo a la Sala Común o algún otro lugar.

…

Había llegado a la decisión de que no se podía sentar a esperar a que el momento perfecto llegara. Él debía crear el momento perfecto, dejar a un lado la pasividad de "esperar a que la situación lo amerite" y tomar cartas en el asunto. Y aunque su mente estaba decidida y enfocada en aquello, su determinación comenzó a dispersarse a medida que él y Nicole subían por las escaleras.

La había convencido de que lo acompañara porque quería enseñarle algo. Y era cierto. Tras haberlo pensado un poco, se dio cuenta de que tenía el lugar perfecto para una declaración. Un lugar donde se aseguraría privacidad y podría despreocuparse de ser interrumpidos por alguien. La llevaría a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Había oído hablar de ella en la pasada Navidad. Estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos como castigo por una broma que le hizo a Albus, cuando escuchó a su padre hablando con su tío Ron. Los dos hablaban con cariño y nostalgia de sus aventuras en Hogwarts, y mencionaron, sin saber que James se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, la existencia de aquella particular sala. Por suerte para James, Ron no recordaba con claridad cómo se accedía a ella, y Harry se lo recordó, proporcionándole a su hijo la información que necesitaba. James no había compartido esa información con nadie, puesto que sabía que en un futuro podría necesitarla y no convenía que otros supieran de su existencia.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —le preguntó Nicole, en cuanto pasaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ella daba por sentado que estaban en el Séptimo Piso para ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Confía en mí, te va a encantar —le aseguró James, tomándola de la mano para apresurar el paso. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien los siguiera, y además le daba la excusa perfecta para poder tener contacto físico con Nicole. Doblaron a la izquierda en un pasillo, y la llevó a una pared vacía. Frente a ella, un tapiz de un hombre reunido alrededor de varios trolls.

— ¿Esto querías mostrarme? —preguntó ella, sonando, por alguna razón, un poco decepcionada. No intentó soltar la mano de James en ningún momento.

—No exactamente. Parecerá un poco tonto, pero necesito que me acompañes un segundo —dijo James. Nicole asintió tras pensarlo un poco.

El joven Potter caminó hacia el siguiente pasillo y dobló a la derecha. Dio media vuelta y los dos volvieron sobre sus pasos, pasando de largo la pared vacía.

"_Un lugar romántico para declararme, un lugar romántico para declararme_" pensaba constantemente James, sumamente concentrado en aquello. Llegaron al pasillo por donde habían llegado al principio e iban a retomar el camino, cuando una figura se detuvo delante de ellos.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Worthing, ¿qué hacen dando vueltas por el castillo? —preguntó, con su característico tono refinado, el celador Silver Eaglen.

Desde su castigo, James no había vuelto a tener contacto con el celador. Aún mantenía sus dudas respecto a aquel hombre. ¿Cómo es que había llegado desde el cobertizo de las escobas hasta el salón donde se había reunido con Peeves en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y cómo es que había acudido tan rápido al bosque, si se supone que debía estar revisando el castillo? No se lo había confiado a nadie, pero sospechaba que él había llevado al troll al bosque. Después de todo, el castigo había sido organizado por él. Y había algo en su mirada… algo que James no sabría definir, pero que lo inquietaba.

—Tenía entendido que los alumnos podían recorrer el castillo en las horas libres, mientras no fuesen a ninguna zona restringida —respondió James con seguridad. Los agudos ojos del celador se clavaron en él, y luego descendieron hacia la mano derecha del muchacho. James tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que aún sostenía a Nicole de la mano. Cuando lo notó, la soltó rápidamente.

El celador Eaglen continuó observándolos durante algunos momentos.

—Así es. Mientras no hagan nada… inapropiado—dijo, provocando que James y Nicole se sonrojaran.

Por suerte para ellos, el Profesor Finnigan llegó en aquel momento.

—Celador, ¿algún problema?

Silver Eaglen dirigió sus plateados ojos al profesor de Pociones.

—No, ninguno Profesor. Parlamentaba con los alumnos.

Seamus se veía, por alguna razón, incómodo de estar frente al celador.

—Bien, en ese caso mejor dejo que continúen con su charla —y tras decir aquello, comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo. James intentó pedirle con la mirada que se quedara, pero era tarde. Sin embargo, el celador continuó mirando al profesor. Por alguna razón que a James se le escapaba, pareció decidir que era más importante (o más interesante) seguir al profesor que "parlamentar" con dos alumnos.

—Continúen, pues. Supongo que les falta pasar dos veces más por el pasillo —agregó, antes de continuar su camino por el corredor. James maldijo para sus adentros. El celador conocía la Sala de Menesteres.

—Maldito hombre.

—James, ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarme? —preguntó Nicole, un tanto desconcertada por el último comentario del hombre.

—Sí, cierto. Acompáñame, falta poco.

Asomó la cabeza para asegurarse que el celador no estaba en el pasillo de la Sala. Hizo un gesto a Nicole para que lo siguiera. Pasó una vez más al lado de la pared. Nicole pensó que su amigo estaba confundido por el golpe de una bludger y que por eso recorrían una y otra vez el mismo pasillo, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"_Un lugar romántico para declararme, un lugar romántico para declararme_"

Llegaron una vez más al otro extremo del pasillo. James dio media vuelta, sabiendo que la puerta de la Sala ya estaría esperándolo. Cuando estaba a tan solo cinco metros, vio claramente la puerta que se materializaba en la pared. Estaba a punto de llegar a ella cuando escuchó un sonido metálico y un grito que provenía detrás de él.

Sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, se volteó tan rápido que el cuello le dolió. Nicole observaba con temor una armadura que se acercaba hacia ellos. James sonrió, aliviado. No era la primera vez que alguien hacía una broma de aquellas.

—Vamos, Peeves, no asustes a la chica —dijo con tono aliviado.

Sin embargo, la armadura extrajo una antigua espada de su vaina y la alzó amenazadoramente. Nicole retrocedió asustada y James reaccionó de forma instintiva. Tomó su varita y lanzó un pequeño rayo mágico. No con mucha fuerza, pues aún creía que era Peeves haciendo una broma pesada. Pero todas las armaduras del castillo estaban recubiertas con una protección mágica, para evitar que alumnos irresponsables las dañaran, y el ataque de James no surtió el menor efecto.

— ¡_Diffindo_! —gritó, apuntando a una articulación de la armadura, pero nada sucedió. Entendió en ese momento que no podría dañar a la armadura.

La armadura dio un paso hacia delante, quedando a un metro de Nicole que, aún sorprendida y asustada, no había reaccionado a tiempo y echado a correr. La espada de hierro se elevó en el aire, lista para caer sobre Nicole. James le gritó a su amiga que corriera, pero ella no parecía escucharlo.

— ¡_Protego_!

La barrera mágica detuvo justo a tiempo el filo de la hoja de la espada que amenazaba con hundirse en la chica. El yelmo giró en dirección a James, a quien tenía relativamente cerca. Se acercó a él con una velocidad que parecía impropia de un objeto inanimado hecho de metal y lo golpeó con su escudo.

James no tuvo tiempo de cerrar una barrera mágica sobre sí mismo, y recibió el impacto de lleno en el pecho. El golpe lo tiró hacia la pared más cercana y se golpeó la cabeza contra el zócalo. Sintió un agudo dolor en el cráneo y un ruido similar al de una rama seca que se parte en dos. Le pareció escuchar un grito, probablemente de Nicole, y vio una pequeña figura que se acercaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, con la varita en alto, destruyendo por completo a la armadura. Antes de perder el conocimiento, dedicó un último pensamiento a Nicole.

…

— ¿Una armadura? —preguntó Albus, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí, una de las antiguas. Atacó a tu hermano y a la Señorita Worthing en el séptimo pasillo. Tu hermano le salvó la vida a ella, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el cráneo. Por suerte, el Profesor Flitwick escuchó desde su despacho el alboroto y acudió enseguida. Lo llevó a la enfermería de inmediato y Madam Pomfrey se encargó de que no tuviese más complicaciones. Sólo necesita descansar.

—Pero… ¿por qué una armadura atacaría a James?

Minerva McGonagall respiró hondo y se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—No lo sabemos. Los profesores Flitwick y Withlam están revisando si alguien la controló o si la armadura, por alguna razón, decidió atacar a James.

La Directora McGonagall colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Albus, quien se veía claramente perturbado. La mirada verde del pequeño no se separaba del cuerpo de su hermano, tendido en una de las camillas de la enfermería, con una venda que le cubría buena parte de la cabeza. Lo veía tan vulnerable, tan… como él. James siempre había sido el fuerte de la familia, mientras que Albus era el que se mostraba débil.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte —dijo únicamente, antes de alejarse en dirección a su despacho.

Albus se acercó a la camilla donde su hermano descansaba. Se sentó a su lado. ¿Por qué todo lo malo parecía sucederles a ellos? Toda su familia parecía tener un don para que los problemas los encontraran.

Cuando sintió una mano que le oprimía la muñeca estuvo a punto de gritar. Tras el sobresalto inicial, se dio cuenta de que era la mano de James. Se acercó más a él.

—James, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Su hermano abrió los ojos lentamente. Dejó escapar un quejido e intentó incorporarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y no logró hacerlo.

— ¿Al? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, un poco aturdido.

—Estabas en el séptimo piso y una armadura te atacó. Por suerte el Profesor Flitwick apareció y la destruyó. Estás en la enfermería.

Una catarata de recuerdos inundó de repente la mente de James. Recordó todo lo sucedido en el séptimo piso.

— ¡Nicole! —gritó. Haciendo caso omiso del punzante dolor que sentía en el pecho, se puso de pie e intentó levantarse, pero Albus se lo impidió.

— ¡James! ¡James, tranquilízate! ¡Nicole está bien! —le aseguró; aquello pareció calmar un poco a James, quien se sentó de nuevo en la camilla—. Le contó todo a McGonagall y a Flitwick. Dijo que la salvaste de la armadura. Quiso venir a verte, pero sólo me permitieron a mí entrar a la Enfermería.

James respiró hondo y se llevó una mano al pecho. Recordó claramente haber recibido el golpe del escudo de aquella armadura. Pero, ¿por qué los había atacado? Las armaduras tenían vida y a veces las veía moverse un poco cuando caminaba por los pasillos, pero nunca había oído que atacaran a los estudiantes. Además, ya habían pasado por ese pasillo dos veces. ¿Qué había cambiado para que se decidieran a atacarlos?

—Sabes, debemos de tener muy mala suerte. Son demasiados los accidentes que sufrimos, con tan sólo unos meses de clases —dijo Albus.

—Esto no fue un accidente —dijo en voz baja. Miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que Madam Pomfrey no estuviera cerca. Aparentemente estaba en su despacho, o tal vez reunida con la directora.

— ¿No fue un accidente? Pero, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó un sorprendido Albus. ¿Quién querría dañar a James? Inmediatamente pensó en algún Hufflepuff que habría quedado resentido tras el juego. Pero tan pronto como esa idea acudió a su cabeza la desechó. Los Hufflepuffs eran nobles y bajo ningún punto de vista atacarían de esa forma a otro alumno sólo por un juego de Quidditch.

—Albus, creo que fue el celador. Ese Silver Eaglen —le confió James, totalmente serio.

Hubo un silencio durante algunos minutos. Finalmente, el menor de los hermanos habló.

—Es un profesor.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te olvidas las historias de nuestro padre? ¿Del Profesor Quirrell, que tenía a Voldemort en su nuca? ¿O del falso Alastor Moody? Al, ese hombre no es una persona normal. Definitivamente no es un celador. Es decir, ¿viste cómo se viste, cómo habla? Es demasiado… formal, y limpio para ser un celador.

—Eso es porque estás acostumbrado a Filch —racionalizó Albus—. A decir verdad, si yo tuviese que elegir a quien estuviera a cargo de la seguridad y la limpieza, ciertamente buscaría alguien limpio y organizado.

—Pero no es sólo eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos castigó? Ya te lo dije, es completamente imposible que llegara allí tan rápido. Debe tener algún hechizo que nadie más conoce, o alguna habilidad extraña.

—O tal vez tiene algunos privilegios como celador. ¿Recuerdas que papá nos contó que sólo el director puede aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts? No es tan descabellado que le den al celador aquella ventaja a él también. Tal vez todos los celadores pueden hacerlo, excepto Filch, que era un squib.

—Por Dios, deja de justificarlo —dijo James, un tanto molesto—. ¿Y qué me dices del troll en el bosque, eh?

— ¿De qué hablas? Él no estuvo ahí.

—No, pero él nos envió al bosque. Nos envía al bosque y de repente una criatura que no debería estar allí aparece. ¿No te parece extraño? Es una coincidencia muy rara. Además, estaba allí apenas terminada la batalla.

—Eso fue porque usaste tu _Lumos Máxima_ para crear una señal. Seguramente la vio y fue a ver qué sucedía. De todas formas, ¿qué te hace creer que él hechizó la armadura? —preguntó Albus.

—Que él apareció de repente cuando estaba con Nicole. Y se alejó por el pasillo. Y, oh, casualidad, la siguiente vez que pasé por el pasillo la armadura me atacó. No es coincidencia, Al. Esa armadura estaba bien antes. Además, no me digas que no te pone incómodo la forma en la que mira.

Albus se estremeció involuntariamente. En efecto, la profunda mirada del celador lo ponía nervioso a veces. Por suerte, sólo había tenido trato directo con él los primeros días. Luego había estado muy ocupado con las tareas y los primeros exámenes como para preocuparse por el celador. Y sin embargo, era cierto que había algo que no terminaba de cerrarle sobre aquel hombre.

Pero definitivamente no podía dar crédito a la idea de que aquel hombre hubiera hechizado una armadura para atacar a James. No tenía motivo alguno. ¿O sí?

—Señor Potter, está despierto —dijo una voz, sobresaltando a los dos hermanos. Madam Pomfrey acababa de entrar a la Enfermería y se acercaba rápidamente hacia James.

—Estoy bien, me siento mejor —le aseguró James, aunque en cuanto ella le tocó la cabeza dejó escapar un pequeño gesto de dolor.

—No lo creo, joven. Señor Potter, vuelva a sus actividades diarias. Puede venir a visitar a su hermano a partir de las dieciocho horas —le ordenó Madam Pomfrey a Albus.

Él se levantó y le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano, quien pareció decirle sin palabras que pensara en lo que le había dicho.

Y por más que lo intentó, aquella noche Albus no pudo dejar de pensar en aquello.

* * *

**Muy bien. Creo que es el cap más largo. Aunque definitivamente no el más interesante. Entonces, ¿quién demonios es este Hass? ¿Es realmente tan poderoso? ¿Y qué demonios quiere hacer en Azkaban? **

**Y una armadura atacó a James, quien parecía estar a punto de declararse a Nicole en la Sala de los Requerimientos/Menesteres, como prefieran llamarla. **

**Tres cosas para decir:**

**1º Para el 14 de Febrero voy a subir un OS que es parte de la continuidad de esta historia. Siendo más específicos, voy a escribir cómo fue el primer intento de declaración de James hacia Nicole. Los invito a que lo lean, como para entender un poco mejor la personalidad de James y su relación con Nicole.**

**2ºComo tal vez hayan notado, estos capítulos están un poco más centrados en James. No se preocupen, Albus volverá a ser el protagonista pronto. Mi idea es que a partir de ahora, que ya conocemos bastante bien a los personajes, los dos hermanos Potter sean igual de protagonistas.**

**3º No puedo prometer ninguna fecha para la siguiente actualización. Fui nombrado hace poco moderador de un foro (de Harry Potter, obviamente, jeje) y tengo mucho trabajo con eso, sobre todo con la organización de actividades y eso. Además tengo otro fic que tampoco puedo descuidar, y ya les dije que estoy escribiendo un OS.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
